Not The Same
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Leo goes missing for a week, during the rescue the guys are darted and after a few days of fever...they find things aren't the same...Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Don/OC, Mikey/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys as turtles....but...I do own them as humans....does that make sense? "Scratches head"....any OCs are also mine..**

**There are picture links for this story are on my profile...**

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

Leo woke to the feeling of straps holding him down, he turned his head, golden-brown eyes flicking over his surroundings. He was in a lab of sorts.

"Well Hello Leonardo, glad to see you," a man said as he walked out of the shadows and into the room. Leo's eye's narrowed and he growled.

"Bishop," Leo spat.

"Glad you remember me," Bishop said with a chuckle. Leo shifted against the straps, testing them, they didn't give. Bishop chuckled as he picked up a syringe. He pulged the needle into Leo's upper thigh. Leo grunted in pain. Bishop pulled the syringe out, it was filled with white liguid. Leo's eyes blazed.

"I'm going to dispose of you of course...nothing wrong with taking a few samples first," Bishop said smugly. Leo growled.

Bishop took a knife and removed the edge of Leo's uppper plastron. Leo snarled in pain. Bishop also removed a chunk of Leo's carapace. Leo's eyes rolled into the back of his head after Bishop injected him with something...hours later in a cage, Leo screamed and thrashed on the cement floor as Bishop examined Leo's "samples". A man came in and waited to be recognised.

"Yes?" Bishop demaned without looking up.

"The serum is ready sir," the man replied.

"Good, I'll give it to him in a few days after that injection wears off," Bishop replied, smiling a little.

*One Week Later*

Raph dropped down into a cell block, Don and Mike beside him.

"Don work your magic...tell us what cell," Raph hissed urgently.

"I hope he's ok," Mike whispered. Don quickly hacked into one of the computers and began sorting through the files.

"Cell 689," Don said quickly. Raph sprinted away eyes flicking across the numbers on the doors, Don and Mike hard behind him. Raph skidded to a stop when he saw the door. Mike nearly ran into him, Don nearly sprinted past. Raph smashed the lock and opened the door. Leo lay sprawled on the ground, limp, and horrifyingly pale. Mike pushed forward and knelt down. Don and Raph quickly coming forward behind him. A weak moan reached their ears as Mike gently rolled Leo over. Raph cussed at the sight of all the wounds, bruises, and injection marks. Raph quickly pulled Leo into his arms and stood up, holding him bridal style. Leo's head lulled against Raph's plastron, moaning softly. Mike touched Leo's forehead. Don glanced around, looking to make sure no one was coming.

"Hang in there bro," he whispered. Don gestured for them to follow. They almost made it out without incident, but Bishop must have noticed Leo's absence. Alarms started going off. Raph froze and growled, Leo whimpered against Raph.

"I got ya bro," Raph growled," hang in there." Bishop appeared on a cat walk above them, seconds later men began running in.

"Shoot them!" ordered Bishop. Darts rained down and the guys did their best to dodge. Raph grunted as dart hit his arm. Leo groaned as Raph stumbled. Don and Mike were flanking him. Somehow they got out and made it to the chopper. Raph laid Leo down onto a small stretcher. Raph ripped the dark from his arm and tossed it aside. Don frantically got the chopper going, Mike grabbed the First Aid Kit and dropped down next to Raph. Don took off the chopper barely avoiding missles.

"Donnie! Let me drive you're the medic around here! Help Leo!" Raph growled as he took over pushing Don in Leo and Mike's direction. Don sat down and started looking Leo over. He shuttered and bit back a sob when he saw the brand on Leo's arm. The brand read, B45C689TL, clearly and painfully on Leo's forearm. Mike sobbed and cradled Leo's head gently.

"Oh Bro..what did he do to you?" Don breathed. Leo moaned softly.

"Don, I got hit with one of those darts..." Raph said suddenly.

"So did I," Don said softly, he looked at Mike. He nodded.

"We all did," Don said bitterly," Raph are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, nothing seems wrong," Raph mumbled," If I start feeling weird I'll let ya know."

"Alright, Mikey hand me that antibotic and start cleaning out those cuts," Don ordered. Mike quickly got to work.

"Why is he so pale Don?" Mike asked despretely, cradling Leo gently. Mike pulled Leo into a hug and adjusted the blanket that was covering him.

"Don I think he's running a fever," Mike said a few minutes later. Don glanced over and then moved to Leo's side, touching Leo's forehead.

"You're right Mike, Raph how are you feeling?" Don said quickly.

"Fine, Don its freakin me out..." Raph said replied quickly," Ya think Leo's got an infection?"

"Must be...hang in there bro, we're getting close," Don finished softly as Leo moaned.

**

April was pacing the lair, wringing her hands. Casey was sitting on the couch flipping through channels without stopping to see what was on. Don had contacted them a few hours ago. They were due back any minute. The sound of the door opening made April turn. Casey scrambled off the couch and tripped and nearly face-planted. Don came sprinting in.

"April! Is the infirmary ready?" Don asked despretely.

"Yes, where is he?" April asked asshe followed Don to the Infirmary.

"Raph is carrying him in, he's running a fever...April we gotta get this fever to break...he's not strong enough to break it himself.... we have to get some food in him, I don't think he's eaten in days," Don replied quickly. April grabbed the medical equipment Don shoved at her.

Raph burst in carrying a very limp figure. Mike tried to come in as well but Don ordered him out.

"Go make some chicken broth! Or something easy on the stomach now Mike! He needs food!!" Don ordered frantically. Mike paused only for a moment and then rushed toward the kitchen. Raph laid Leo down onto the Infirmary bed and stepped back, letting Don in. Leo moaned and shivered as Don looked him over.

"Don'y?" Leo slurred. Don nearly cried and gently cradled Leo's shoulders.

"Yeah its me bro," Don whispered. Don looked at April and pointed at the syringe he had laid out.

"Anitbotics, he needs all the help he can get," Don said softly. April nodded and handed Don the syringe.

Leo's eyes fluttered open a moment, landed on the syringe and he went balistic.

"NO!" Leo screamed, thrashing on the bed," NO PLEASE! NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Raph grabbed him and tried to make him lay still.

"Bro its ok! Leo! Leo! Don get rid of that thing! He's freaking out!" Raph ordered. Don tossed the syringe to April and joined Raph's attempts to calm Leo down.

"Leo, shhh...shhh...its ok....shhh...shhh...Leo bro shhh...its ok," Don comforted quietly. After a few minutes Leo calapsed from exaustion, breathing in ragged gasps. Raph and Don continued to quietly comfort Leo, finally he went limp.

"I'm an idiot...I'm an idiot...I'm an idiot," Don sobbed softly. April put a hand on Don's shoulder.

"Donnie, you were trying to help him," April whispered.

"Bishop was injecting him...I-I should've know not to..." Don whispered. Raph smacked him. Don's jaw dropped open. April looked startled.

"Shut-up...and help him, Don he-" Raph started.

Thud.

Raph hit the ground.

Don blinked and then scrambled forward.

"Nonononononononono," Don said frantically, rushing forward. Seconds later there was a loud "crash" from the kitchen accompanied by a loud "Mikey!!" from Casey.

"April, we were darted with something....it must be kicking i-," Don gasped as he slumped on top of Raph.

"GUYS!" April gasped. Leo moaned and shuttered.

*Two hours later*

"Wah? Hpnd?" Don mumbled.

"You passed out, you're running a fever...there...its not a posion Don...like it wasjust supposedto make you sick...Leo's fever gone down...rest Don, go back to sleep," April said softly. Don's eyes fluttered shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Changes and Confusion

**Disclaimer: um....I don't own the turtles as turtles....oh never mind you know the drill....**

**Chapter 2: Changes and Confusion**

April walked into the Infirmary, a tray of soup in hand. She stopped as the lair's door opened. Casey came in, soaked and looking tired.

"Hey Casey," April greeted.

"Hey, how are they?" Casey yawned.

"Still out, Leo's...he's still really weak...and he's so pale..." April sighed, "If I ever get the chance I'll...oh I don't know what I'll do to Bishop...I can't even imagine what Leo went through there."

Casey put a hand on April's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Leo's tough April, he'll bounce back," Casy comforted. April nodded and sighed.

"I better get this in him, he needs food," April sighed.

"I'll come with ya I'll check up on Raphie, Donnie and Mikey," Casey yawned.

April walked into the Infirmary and walked over to Leo's bed, Casey hadn't entered yet. April glanced at Leo and then took a double take.

The tray hit the floor.

April stared. Casey came rushing over.

"April wha-who? Whose dat?" Casey gasped.

"I think its Leo...." April breathed.

A young man lay on the bed, black, slightly curly, hair on his head, toned, muscled frame, slight hinting of facial hair on his upper lip and just below his lower lip.

"This is too weird..." Casey mumbled. April quickly moved forward and checked vitals. Then found the arm that was wrapped up for the brand. Carefully removing the bandages she gasped when she saw the brand.

"Ca-Casey....this is Leo," April gasped, staring at Casey in shock.

"How? But How?" Casey stammered.

"I don't know...but its him...Casey?," April said, suddenly blushing.

"What?" Casey asked.

"He needs clothes..." April said softly.

Casey started to say something and then laughed softly.

"Oh boy...uh...you go check on the guys...um I'll try to guess what his pant size is...I guess," Casey laughed, looking embarased. April nodded, still blushing and rushed off.

"I'll clean that up when you're done," April said quickly, pointing at the spilled soup. Casey nodded and moved over to Leo's side.

"Alright bud, don't like freak out on me...I'm already weirded out enough..." Casey mumbled to the still unconscious figure.

April went into where the others were and froze in midstep. A young man was sitting up, jaw length dark brown hair, hazel eyes that were more yellow than green at the center, and a powerfully built frame. Blankets still covered his lower body.

"April?" the man asked. April looked at him and nodded.

"Raph?" she asked.

"Yeah...um...uh...either this is the weirdest dream....or this is real..." Raph mumbled. His eyes falling on a young man with short, brown, hair. April walked over as the figure sat up. The blankets were starting to fall off.

"Don, don't move," April said quickly. The figure froze.

"How'd you know dat waz 'im?" Raph growled.

"He fell asleep there and I always figured Mikey would be blonde as a human," April replied pointing toward a blonde young man on the other bed.

After a few moments the guys were sitting up, blankets wrapped around them. Casey had shook his head and had gone out with the guys estimated sizes to get them a pair of pants, boxers, a shirt, and a sweatshirt of some sort. Don was wearing the blanket he had been wrapped in as a toga-type outfit as he looked over blood samples.

"This is too weird," Mikey mumbled as he sat on the bed, wrapped in blankets. Raph was sitting up wearing Casey's sweatshirt and a blanket as a loin-cloth. Leo still hadn't woken up.

"I-I wow...this is just amazing....the probablity of us becoming human with some sort of injection....of our shells...this is just so cool!!!" Don said suddenly. They all looked at him and sighed. Leo moaned and rolled over. His eyes fluttered open, like Raph's eyes, his eyes had changed color. Gone were his golden-brown eyes...they were now a piercing silver-grey.

"Oh...crap," he gasped," eyes widening, then he went limp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	3. Chapter 3: You're Kidding Right?

**Disclaimer: you know the drill....**

**Music for this Chapter: "To Know That You're Alive" by Kutless (for Leo)**

**Chapter 3: You're Kidding Right?**

Casey had been gone about an hour by now. April had gone up to the guys rooms to get the few human clothes they owned and brought them down, basically they had a trench-coat each and some really old sweatpants and sweaters. the things were nearly falling apart. Except one, Leo had a blue-grey sweater that was in pretty good shape, none of them could figure out why he had it. Leo was still out, Don figured it was because he was still recovering from his injuries. Leo was still pretty weak, he hadn't even twitched since he passed out. April left the room while the guys put on what they had to wear at the moment. Raph pulled on a pair of dark grey sweats and his own tattered sweatshirt, before grabbing Leo's sweat pants and sweater and putting them on Leo. Don and Mikey had done the same with their clothes.

Don walked out into the living room to tell April she could come back in.

"Hey April we're good!" Don called.

"In the kitchen Don, I was getting you guys something to eat," April called, "and getting Leo some soup, he needs something in his stomach.

"Here let me help," Don said quickly, taking a tray and gathering up the sandwiches she had already made. April laughed when she saw Don, while he had been a turtle the pants fit well, now, as a human he had tied them around his waist in a despret attempt to keep them up. Don grumbled a little when April laughed, but he let it go.

"Leo up yet?" April asked as they walked into the infirmary.

"Yes," Leo muttered as they walked in. He was sitting up, wrapped in blankets, looking outright furious. The fact that he was still pale and on the thin side made him look like he was about to fall over any second. Raph was sitting next to him, looking prepared to catch Leo if he fell over.

"Leo lay down!" Don growled. Leo blinked.

"No," he said firmly. Don sat the tray down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lay. Down." Don said just as firmly.

"No," Leo repeated, silver-grey eyes fierce. Mike and Raph were watching the two like a tennis match. April sighed and shook her head, Leo was natorious for not resting when he was injured. At least he knew where he was now. She nodded to Raph and with a little grin Raph pushed Leo over gently. Leo grunted as he fell obviously annoyed. Mikey didn't help things much by laughing as the sight of Leo struggling to sit back up. Raph put a firm hand on Leo's shoulder and pressed him to the bed. Leo growled and looked even angrier.

"Let. Me. Up!' Leo growled. Don grabbed him too and with Don and Raph's firm pressure Leo finally calapsed, breathing in sharp gasps, obviously tired from the effort.

"You...Uhhhggg!" Leo growled. April smiled.

"Let him go guys, he's tired now," April said firmly. Leo shot her an annoyed look. April put the tray she was holding down and ordered Leo to eat, but before she got the order out he was asleep, exhaustion etched into his face. Raph sighed and covered Leo up.

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to wear ya out, dang it Don, we should've just let him sit up," Raph mumbled. Don nodded, looking worried.

"Ahhh you guys!" Mike growled as he moved over to Leo's side and sat next to him. Leo slept on, oblivious to the conversation around him.

"Well you guyseat up, I'll put this in the microwave for when Leo wakes up." April sighed, " and guys, help him sit up next time...if he's going to be stuborn might as well get some food in him while he's awake." The guys nodded.

Around twenty minutes later Casey stumbled through the door carrying bags. Casey came intot he infirmary and dropped the bags on the floor. Leo was half asleep at that point and nearly jumped put of his skin when the bags hit the floor, a look of panic on his face. RAph quickly grabbed him.

"NO!" Leo yelled, his voice full of fear. Casey flinched.

"Easy bro, its alright," Raph and Mikey comforted. Don and April came rushing in quickly after. Leo was trembling, eyes wide, he was shaking and sobbing, begging someone to stop.

"Please...please...stop...please...stop...please," Leo mumbled.

"Don what's going on?" Mike demanded.

"He's having a flashback," Don said softly, moving over to Leo and waving his hand in front of Leo's face. Leo didn't react.

"See? He doesn't even know we're here," Don said sadly. Raph hugged Leo and Mike rubbed circles in Leo back, trying to calm him. After a few minutes he slumped against Raph, out again. April sighed, worry in her eyes.

"I thought...oh Leo..what did Bishop do to you?" she whispered. Raph and Mikey gently laid Leo back down and covered him up.

"I-I didn't mean to," Casey whispered.

"Anything could've triggered it Casey," Don comforted.

Casey nodded and with a sigh he divvied up the bags, gently placing Leo's next to him. Don pulled out a black and purple hoodie, a pair of blue-jeans, purple boxers, and a simple white T-shirt. Mike's hoodie was bright orange, he had matching boxers, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt like Don's.

"Well, we'll be able to find Mikey in the dark," Raph snorted. Mike stuck his tounge out at him.

Raph opened up his bag and pulled out a crimson hoodie, red boxers, blue jeans and two shirts folded up. The top one was white...the bottom one was pink...bright bubble-gum pink.

"You're kidding me right?" Raph demanded. Don, April, and Mikey burst out laughing startling Leo into conciousness, his eyes fell on Raph's shirt and he cracked a grin.

"Nice Raph," he whispered. Casey grinned and Raph growled.

"Read it dude," Casey laughed.

"Tough Guys Wear Pink," Raph muttered, "I'm goin' ta kill you!!!" Raph jumped up and tackled Casey. Leo lay on his bed grinning and laughing softly. The others were hysterical with laughter. After they got a hold of themselves Leo pulled out his stuff, Blue jeans, Blue hoodie, blue boxers, white T-shirt...and a black tank with a caligraphy symbol on it and a blue dragon coilling around it.

"Thanks Case," Leo whispered, looking tired again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please!! I will be gone from the 16th to the 18th and after school starts on the 20th my updates will become less often, most likey weekly.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing and Patience

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the ninja turtles..."Hugs Leo" "he gasps for breath and tries to get away"**

**Also I do NOT own the lullaby Oborozuki yo...Don will sing it :)...awwww!!!**

**Chapter 4: Healing and Patience**

"Please!!! NOOOO! Please!!!! Stop!!!Stop!!!!Stop Please!!" Leo's screams could be heard from the other end of the lair. Raph sprinted into the room to find Leo twisted up in his sheets, falling off the bed so that he was half in the air half on the bed. He was twisting frantically, his eyes closed, still asleep, trapped in a nigtmare. Raph scrambled forward and grabbed Leo's shoulders before he smashed his head against the cement floor. His dark hair was soaked with sweat, as were his clothes and sheets.

"Leo, bro, wake up," Raph urged, trying to untangle Leo from the sheets. Leo jerked away and nearly smashed his head against the side table. Raph caught him in time and sheilded him from the table. Don came sprinting in.

"Raph! Hold him still!" ordered Don," he'll snap his back if he keeps fighting the sheets like that!" Raph gripped his brother's thrashing body and tried to keep him still. Don scrambled forward and started removing the sheets and untangling them. Mikey grabbed Leo's legs and after a minute Leo sagged into Raph's lap, still thrashing in panic and screaming frantically. Raph gathered Leo into a hug and began rocking him gently. Leo jerked and trembled in Raph's grip.

"Don, sing Oborozuki yo," Raph whispered. Don nodded and knelt by Leo and Raph. Placing a hand on Leo's back and rubbing it.

_"Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo."_ Don sang softly. Leo whimpered, but grew still and relaxed against Raph, body sagging as he slipped into an exhausted sleep. April came in as Don finished.

"What was that?" April whispered.

"Something Master Splinter used to sing to us when we were little," Mikey whispered in reply. Leo whimpered as the song ended and twitched. Raph lifted him carefully and sighed.

"Don...I'll lay him on the couch and sit with him untill you guys get clean sheets...Mikey...we better give him a sponge bath quick to get all this sweat off him..." Raph said softly, holding Leo bridal style. Leo leaned into him, whimpering softly. Raph glanced down and sighed. Leo's flashbacks had gotten worse over the past week and he was now having nightmares...he hadn't gotten much sleep because of it. Leo's boxers and the white tank he'd been wearing were soaked. He was shivering now and clinging to Raph's shirt with both hands, knuckles white as he

"I'll grab him a quick change of clothes," Mikey sighed," then I'll go get some warm water going."

Leo whimpered as Raph got up and twitched in his sleep. Raph hugged Leo close.

"I swear I'll murda Bishop fer dis," Raph hissed. Don gave him a firm look. Leo twitched again and clung to Raph tighter. Raph's hazel eyes softened and he headed for the living room, cradling Leo carefully.

_"Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush,"_ they heard Raph sing softly, he couldn't sing quiet as well as Leo or Don, but he could, if he wanted to.

"Is that?" April asked.

"The same song I sang? Yeah." Don sighed,"Its longer in english though."

April nodded and sighed," Don maybe we should move him to his room? This room must remind him a lot of when he was with Bishop...I mean the whole medical thing and all."

Don rubbed his hand through his brown hair and sighed," Maybe you're right..."

* * *

Raph got to the couch and tried to lay Leo down. He clung to Raph, hands clutching Raph's white tank.

"Come on bro, let go," Raph mumbled, gently prying Leo's fingers away. Leo whimpered and clung tighter. Raph sighed and finally managed to get Leo's hands free, Leo whimpered and twitched in his sleep, restless. Raph sat down next to him and gently rubbed Leo's back in soothing circles, singing softly. Leo quieted and grew still. Breathing deep, even, breaths. Mikey came over with the new clothes, a sponge, bucket of warm soapy water, and a towel over his shoulder, for Leo. They quickly stripped him down and cleaned the driying sweat off Leo, before quickly and carefully switching Leo's clothing out. Raph dropped a blanket over Leo and sighed after he returned from putting the sponge and bucket away. Mikey sat on the floor next to Leo and held Leo's hand, humming the tune to "Oyasumi yo" quietly.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah Mike?" Raph grunted as he sat in the chair off to the side.

"Never knew you could be that patient," Mikey smirked softly.

"He's been through hell...the least I can do is be a little patient with him while he's getting betta," Raph replied gruffly.

Mikey smiled and glanced at the sleeping face of his eldest brother.

"Hang in there bro," he murmered, "You're safe, he can't hurt ya anymore." Leo twitched a little and his hand tightened around Mikey's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone? Sorry for the long wait...meant to update yestday but got busy...very sorry!!

"Oyasumi yo" in English

_Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush_

_Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep._

_Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Dream, dream, dream._

_Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush._

_Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh._


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip to the Mall

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill**

**Music for this Chapter: **

**"I'm a Beliver" by Smashmouth-Leo**

**Chapter 5: The Trip to the Mall**

Raph walkded into Leo's room with a tray of soup, Leo was calmer than last week, though he still had bad flashbacks the nightmares were getting better, fewer and father between. Leo was still horribly skinny and looked like he was about to fall asleep any second, when he was awake. Raph stopped in midstride, Leo wasn't in his bed. Raph turned setting the tray down quickly and headed toward the bathroom.

"Well maybe he had ta...ok where is he?" Raph mumbled as he reached the bathroom and saw the open door, empty, no occupant. He glanced around nervously.

"Shell," he muttered," musta had another flashback." Leo had a tendancy to just vanish and be found huddled up somewhere when he had bad flashbacks. They had found him more often than not in Master Splinter's old room, huddled in the corner where Master Splinter's bed once was. Raph headed that way, paused before entering and then stepped through. Master Splinter's death had shaken all of them. Leo had stumbled through three months of trying to hold both himself and all of them together, one day they haad found him unconcious in the dojo, it wasn't until then they had realized how thin he had gotten. That had been three years ago now. Raph looked around the empty room, no Leo. He was starting to get worried now.

"Don?" Raph asked as he came into Don's lab, looking around.

"Yeah?" Don replied without looking up.

"Ya know where Leo is?" Raph asked. Don looked up and then stood up.

"He's not in his room?" Don asked. Raph shook his head.

"Mas-" Don started.

"Already checked," Raph interupted quickly.

"Shell, Uhhhhg, I hope he didn't leave the lair," Don groaned and scrambled out into the main room. They split up and began searching anywhere a twenty-year-old, 180lb human could hide. Don skidded to a stop when he saw the occupants of the couch. Mikey was sound asleep with Leo curled up beside him, also asleep. Leo was holding the remote and something about World War II was on the History channel, Mikey hated the History channel so Leo must've been watching it. Don smiled and went to find an ever more frantic Raph.

Raph chuckled when he heard and relaxed.

"How'ya think Leo convinced Mikey to watch that?" Raph whispered as they peeked in on the sleeping pair. Don shrugged.

"I knocked him out," Leo mumbled. Raph and Don snorted and then erupted into full laughter. Leo chuckled and yawned.

"Oh shut up, I was taking a wonderful nap before you two interupted," Leo grumbled, snuggling closer to Mikey and using him as a pillow. Raph sighed and walked off toward the dojo, training with jeans had proven too constricting so for now the guys trained in boxers and a tank, easier to move in those. It had taken Raph a while to get used to using his Sais when he had five fingers instead of three, but he had and was just as skilled as before. Don shook his head and went up to grab the forgotten tray of food and brought it out to Leo.

"Here, eat," Don ordered, Leo groaned and clamped his eyes shut.

"Donnie!!" he grumbled, "Come on! Mikey just made me eat a whole pig and who knows how many chickens." Don gave him a confused look.

"He made me three plates full of scrambled eggs," Leo muttered, seeming to sense Don's confusion. Don chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed the empty plate off the coffee-table and took it toward the kitchen.

It was about an hour later when April came in to find Mikey doing dishes, wearing only his bright orange boxers. April sighed and looked away. Raph had just come in, his tank and crimson boxers on.

"Guys...why aren't you ready?" April asked. Raph looked at her.

"Ready for what?" Raph asked, "I'm helping Leo out in the dojo...Don's trying to figure out if this change is permanent...Mikey's doing dishes."

April palmed her face, and shook her head, muttering crossly. Raph and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged. Mikey returned to the dishes and Raph grabbed two water bottles before heading back toward the dojo, as April stalked off toward Don's lab.

* * *

Leo was attempting a complicated Kata when Raph returned, lack of training, food, and excercise had weakened him and left him unsteady. Leo muttered something in Japanese as he messed up.

"Ya know ya aren't even supposed ta be trainin rah't?" Raph asked. Leo shot him an anooyed look and grunted before returning to the begining stance and going back through the Kata. Raph shook his head but knew better than to stop Leo, he'd just sneek down here later.

"You have any idea why April stoped by?" Raph asked.

"You mean other than to check on me?" Leo grumbled. He'd gotten rather annoyed by all the cuddling and frantic looks, they knew he just didn't like feeling weak, he wasn't really mad. Raph rolled his eyes.

* * *

April stormed into Don's lab.

"Raph what is it now?" Don growled with out looking up, like his brothers he was only wearing boxers and a tank.

"Oh thanks Don," April snapped. Don sat up rigid and then whirled around and looked at the clock. His eyes slowly moved toward April.

"Shell, um...heh?" Don said sheepishly, giving April and appoligetic look.

"Hummm," April replied, "You guys have ten minutes to get ready to go...starting now." Don scrambled to his feet and practically flew from his lab, shouting to his brothers.

Ten minutes later Leo was leaning against the window of April's car, his blue hoodie on and wearing his jeans. His brothers mimiced him with their own hoodies.

"Why are you dragging us to the mall again?" Leo muttered. April glared at him.

"Because _Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo,_ being humans means you need clothes, two T-shirts, two tanktops, boxers, a hoodie, and one pair of jeans doesn't cut it," April snapped. Leo flinched a little and April gave him an appoligetic look, he glared at her and she sighed.

Later...

Leo muttered as he shifted through the various shirts on the rack in front of him. Raph was on the other side, looking bored.

"Seriously how hard is it to just have a basic shirt?" Leo grumbled. Raph snorted on the other side. Suddenly Leo grabbed the rack and gasped, growing pale. Raph looked up quickly at the gasp. Leo was shaking, trapped in a flashback. Raph moved quickly and steadied Leo.

"Please don't start screaming bro," Raph murmered, "It's all right, just fight through it." After a minute Leo sagged forward, eyes brimming with tears.

"Di-di-did I-I?" He rasped.

"No, no you didn't," Raph said softly, "You all right?" Leo nodded, he took a deep shakey breath and stood straight, wiping the tears away quickly. He managed a small smile and then pulled away moving to another rack, obviously embarassed to the ones who knew him well. Raph let it go, but kept a close eye on him. Leo glanced up and stared. A young woman was walking past the men's section. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, she was chatting with another woman. Leo froze completely, mouth slightly ajar.

"LEO!" Raph called. Leo nearly jumped out of his skin and scrambled toward Raph. He glanced back at the young woman and ran into the rack and hit the floor with a grunt. Sounds of giggling made him blush crimson. Raph apeared by his side.

"What the shell? You ok? Shesh bro, you just ran into the rack!" Raph gasped, proceeding to help Leo up, causing him to blush all the more. Leo mumbled something before rushing off. Raph raised a dark eye brow and watched him go, he looked over toward where Leo had been looking, seeing nothing he shrugged and followed Leo. Leo was looking at a rack where Don, Mikey and April were.

"Leo? Bro you're kinda freakin me out...what just happened back there?" Raph demanded, leaning on the rack by Leo's side.

"Nothing, I...I just tripped," Leo mumbled. Raph raised an eye brow and grunted.

"Yeah, you tripped going in a half sprint into the rack and fell on your butt, suuuurrrre, why were you in such a hurry back there bro?," Raph said with a roll of his eyes. Mikey looked at Leo worridly, Don looked on the verge of rushing over and checking every bandage on Leo's body, and April just grinned when he saw that Leo was blushing.

"Awww Leo who is she?" April asked. Leo went rigid and stared at her in horror, before looking away quickly and moving to the other side of the rack.

"Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout," he said quickly, too quickly. April's grin got bigger and the guys sniggered.

"Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrre bro," Mikey laughed. Leo glared at them, cheeks crimson.

"Oh leave me alone," Leo snapped before rushing off and muttering something about needing to use the bathroom. Leo stalked off muttering crossly. Raph started to go after him.

"Oh leave him be," April chidded with a small smile. Leo ended up by the althetic area before he stopped. Muttering under his breath he sorted through various sweat-suits that were thin and flexible enough to train in.

"Hey Irene? What do you think of this? I could go jogging in this right?" a woman asked, Leo glanced towards the voice half-hoping and nearly twisted his neck when he saw that it was her.

"Oh Yeah! Jane that's cute!" Irene replied, her voice dropped suddenly," Hey isn't that the guy?"

"Oh stop!" Hissed Jane. Leo blushed crimson and moved to the other aisle. suddenly he froze and grabbed the rack with one hand and placed another on his chest. Everything spun and then he calapsed to the floor pulling the rack down with him, a loud crash resulting.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Irene shouted. Jane rushed over and knelt down.

"Irene! Call an ambulence! I'm not getting a pulse!!" Jane ordered. She started CPR after dragging the rack off of Leo.

Two breaths.

Thirty compressions.

Two breaths.

Thirty compressions.

Two breaths.

Thirty compressions.

Two breaths.

Thirty compressions.

Leo coughed and groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wh-why were you kissing me?" he mumbled before promptly passing out. Jane nearly laughed but was too concerned to. She rolled him over into the recovery position and kept checking his pulse. Irene came rushing over leading medics seconds later.

"We'll take over," a man said. They put Leo onto the stretcher and rushed him out. Jane went after him.

"Jane where-?" Irene started.

"I have to go with him!" Jane answered," Find his brother! The big guy wearing a red hoodie!"

"Oh that helps!!" Irene called.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make me smile a lot!!


	6. Chapter 6: John Doe?

**Disclaimer: still no...well....oh whatever you guys know what I mean...."stalks off muttering crossly"**

**John Doe-refering to an unknown male, of which the name or identity is not recorded or found.**

**Chapter 6: John Doe?**

Jane scrambled into the front of the abulence as directed. Leo was pulled into the back and quickly secured. Jane twisted around and looked through the window into the back. One of the medics removed Leo's hoodie and froze when he saw the bandages there. Jane's green eyes stretched wide and she gasped. Leo remained limp. The other two medics froze only for a moment and then quickly set to work.

"What happened to this kid?" one gasped, shaking her head.

"He should be in a hospital!" another growled as he noticed how thin Leo was.

"Get an IV in him!" ordered the first man as he tossed Leo's sweatshirt out of the way.

The woman quickly hooked up and IV and got it in his hand, Leo was coming around by now, eye lids fluttering. Jane watched from the front, green eyes worried.

Suddenlt Leo's eyes snapped open and he jerked back, nearly falling off the streatcher.

"Hey!" yelled the woman.

"Take it easy kid!" yelled the second man, as Leo threw a punch.

Leo thrashed and pulled away, eyes widening and he bagan shaking at the sight of the IV. Leo struggled and jerked back knocking the doors open with one hand, ripping the IV out with the other. Leo made for the opened doors.

"Grab him!" ordered the female medic. The two men grabbed Leo and pulled him back in. The woman closed the doors and helped strap Leo down. Leo thrashed all the more, he was screaming in Japanese now. Frantic, completely terrified by now.

YOKEREBA!! YOKEREBA!!! YURUSU WATASHI KAERU!!! YOKEREBA!!!" Leo pleaded. (Please! Please! Let me go! Please!)

"Laura! We gotta knock him out! He's going to hurt himself!" the men shouted as they attempted to hold down Leo's bucking and twisting frame. Laura grabbed a sedative and with the help of one of the men she got Leo's arm to stay still long enough to inject it. Leo jerked and thrashed a few minutes more before calapsing as the drug took effect, chest heaving and breath coming in ragged gasps. Leo shuttered and grew still. The men sat back and struggled to catch their breath as Laura checked Leo's pulse.

"Tim you ok? Jack?" Laura asked.

"Dang that kid was stronger than he looked," the younger of the two gasped...yeah I'm all right...he landed a punch but I'm fine...Tim?"

Tim nodded," Laura...get a new IV in him and makes sure he stays out...Jack I think he was having some sort of flashback...he looked straight at me...but he didn't act like he saw me. We gotta keep him calm...keep an eye on his pulse and breathing."

"Guys...take a look at this..." Laura said, showing the brand on Leo's arm. The men gasped and Tim looked furious.

"The poor kid...must be part of some sort of trafficing program...for all we know he could've be forced here as a little kid...dang it...the press is going to have a field day if they find out about this kid." Tim growled, giving Leo a pittying look.

Jane turned around and faced the front, hands at her mouth.

"Oh my gosh..." she sobbed softly, fearing that what Tim had said was true.

* * *

Irene rushed around the store, frantically searching for the "big guy in a red hoodie".

"How many guys have to wear red hoodies?" Irene growed frustratedly," Big as in fat? Muscular? Uhhhhgggg!" Irene stopped and ran her hand through her dark hair.

.........

"Guys? I can't find Leo anywhere!" Mikey said as he rushed up to April and Don.

"Raph is checking the bathrooms again..." April said, seriously starting to get worried," Don? Try and call him again."

Don grabbed his shell-celland dialed Leo again.

......

Irene turned and growled frustratedly. Raph stopped and scooped up the shell-cell that was ringing and answered.

"Don...its me...there looks like there was a struggle over here...to ya think Bishop?" Raph started.

"HEY!!!! HEY!!!! YOU IN THE RED HOODIE!!!!" Irene yelled as she rushed toward Raph, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

"What the?" Raph growled.

"Do you have brother? He was wearing a blue hoodie? Black curly hair? About six feet tall?" Irene gasped. Raph nodded slowly.

"Grey eyes?" Raph asked softly. Irene paused a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, he had grey eyes...they were like almost silver," Irene panted.

"That's my brother Leo, where is he?" Raph growled, still holding the shell-cell to his ear.

"They just rushed him to Manhattan Hospice," Irene said quickly, "He stopped breathing and he didn't have a pulse...my friend she revived him...she went with him..." The color drained from Raph's face.

"D-Don? You hear all that?" Raph managed.

_"Yeah," Came a nervous voice,"Where are you at?"_

"Athletics," Raph said quickly closing the cell. Minutes later Mikey came crashing through the racks, Don and April not far behind. Irene quickly repeated everything and then they all left quickly.

* * *

Jane sat in the waiting room, hopping the young man who had been labbled a John Doe was ok. His prints were not in the system, there was no record of him. Tim had personally stayed by, worried that someone would come and claim the John Doe and try to leave with him. Tim glanced at Jane and walked over to her. Tim was older, in his late forties or so.

Jane glanced up and managed a nervousl smile.

"Honey, I need to know how you know this guy...the cops want to know and we're not sure what's going on with him," Tim said softly.

"H-he was checking me out at the store..." Jane laughed a little," I think he was following me...he acted all nervous...like he'd never really been around a girl before. He did have a brother with him when I first saw him though..."

Tim sort of smiled and sighed, looking thoughful.

"Do you really think he was...?" Jane whispered, "That would...it's just horrible to think about."

Jane jumped as her cell phone went off.

"Sorry," Jane said after a moment. Tim waved in a "go ahead" manner

"Irene? Did you find his brother?" Jane asked.

_"Yeah...he's got three, what room? Jane ok more like what floor are you? We're about twenty minutes away..."_

"Ummm....floor eight...he's in the ER right now...they're trying to stablize him...he's pretty screwed up," Jane replied softly.

Minutes later Raph came sprinting down the hall way with Don and Mikey hot on his heels. April and Irene were struggling to keep up. By this time Leo was in a room. Jane had choosen to sit by him as Tim spoke to the cops outside the door. Jane glanced at Leo. the sedatives were begining to wear off and he was twitching a little in his sleep. Jane touched his hand and he quieted, she jumped to her feet when Raph burst through the door, hazel eyes worried.

"Leo...oh shell bro," Raph gasped rushing over. Jane moved away and let him to to Leo. Don and Mikey nearly ran her over in their attempt to get to Leo. Mikey sat on the edge of the bed and took Leo's hand. Raph sat in the chair Jane had been in and Don started looking Leo over, checking Leo's vitals, even though he was hooked up to a heart monitor and ventillator. Jane shook her head in shock and gasped.

"LET ME THROUGH NOW!!!" April roared. The cops litterally jumped back and she came through, green eyes blazing as she spotted Leo. She rushed over and touched Leo's cheek, her green gaze softening.

"Oh Leo..." April whispered. Raph straightened and looked at Jane slowly, hazel eyes fierce, Jane took a step back. Irene came in and rushed to Jane. She met Raph's blazing hazel with cool brown.

"This is Jane," Irene said quickly. Raph remained tense but nodded and returned his attention to Leo.

The cops entered then and one cleared his throat. Don was practically ready to explode at this point, infuriated by the IV and all the tubes. Don stood up and walked over to the doctors who had pushed their way through the cops.

"You shouldn't-" one started.

"He's afraid of needles...and this crap," Don snapped as he ripped the IV out of Leo's hand carefully and removed the Ventillator. Leo coughed but breathed easily on his own.

"My brother spent a week with Purple Dragon's doing who know what to him..." Don growled, that was the story they had agreed to use anyway.

"Why didn't you bring him to the hospital?" Asked a nurse nervously.

Raph snorted and looked at her. "You try growing up on the streets and not having an offical birth certificate," he spat. The nurse took a step back, but nodded. Don glared at her and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"We were born on the streets, raised on the streets, I learned to patch any of my brothers' injuries from an early age, our father taught me everything I know." Don said after a minute.

Mikey looked toward the cops, rubbing circles in Leo's hand, blue eyes flicking back and forth between his brothers and them. Jane shook her head and then stepped forward.

"Is that what he told you? I bet your arms are branded like his," Jane snapped pointing at Leo,"I bet he wasn't even your father."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!!!" roared Raph, leaping to his feet and glaring at her, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sit down Raph," Leo ordered softly, his eyes flicked over to Jane," We were orphans." Jane took a step back at his point blank proclamation but nodded. Raph remained standing until Leo tightened his grip on Raph's arm, Raph sat back down and looked at Leo, he was already half asleep again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet Words and Bonds Formed

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything but the plot and the OCs...**

**Chapter 7: Quiet Words and Bonds Formed**

Raph, Don, and Mikey were curled on cots by Leo's bed at the hospital. Leo was sitting up, the tubes, that were helping him breath, trailing down his neck. The heart monitor beeped in rhythm with his heart, slow soft beeps. Leo was pale, during the talk after he had stopped Raph from attacking Jane, he had collapsed, struggling to breathe, they had been forced to hook him to a ventilator. Leo had fought it, even as his brothers tried to calm him down. The memories of what Bishop did to him taking over. It had been a few days since then. Don had told them by now that he had found out the change was permanent..

Jane stood in the doorway, watching Leo. He was sitting criss-cross, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. She knocked very softly, his eyes flicked to her and then away.

"Come in," he whispered. Jane nervously slipped in and made her way to the middle of the room.

"I-I just wanted to check..." she started.

"It's fine," he mumbled. She nodded.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. Then to her shock he started crying, tears rolled down his cheeks, and he started shaking his head. Without thinking she rushed forward, putting her purse down quickly. She sat next to him and hugged him, he went rigid instantly and tried to pull away.

"Sometimes it ok to cry," she whispered. He remained tense but wept all the harder.

"I-I-I'm supposed to...to be...strong for them..." Leo wept,"I'm so scared...scared of what will happen to us..."

"The cops are working on getting you guys official birth certificates...I'm sure things will be fine...you'll be able to have a normal life," she whispered.

"That...that's what I'm afraid of," Leo sobbed,"I don't want them to just leave me alone..."

"Why would they leave you?" she whispered.

"Don's a genius...he'll go to IT tech or what ever its called...Raph'll go do what ever he wants...Mikey will go explore...I-I-I'll be left here...I'm warrior...nothing more..." he sobbed," trained since infancy to protect and....and lead them..."

Jane hugged him tight, unsure of what to say, feeling her own tears starting.

"They won't leave you," Jane whispered, seeing Raph's partially opened eye, the tear rolling down his cheek,"they won't, they love you."

Leo shook his head. "Th-they-they'll want their own lives..." he sobbed," They won't want to take care of me...like this...they'll want to leave...go where they couldn't go before..."

Jane saw Raph's eyes were open now, tears flowing freely, she shook his head a little. She nodded, he was telling her not to tell Leo, to stay with him...let him talk to her.

"I think...Leo...they'll stay with you now matter what," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Leo leaned into her finally, letting his body sag. She could tell then how tired he was.

"What he did to...me...I can't block it out..." Leo whispered," It won't go away...I can't forget it..."

Jane looked at him in confusion and glanced at Raph, she saw slight panic in his eyes.

"Who?" Jane whispered.

"John Bishop," Leo spat through his sobs. Jane nearly let go of Leo, nearly threw him away from her in shock. Raph started to move, but froze when Jane pulled Leo tighter.

"Why?" she whispered, more to herself than to Leo.

"I wasn't always human," Leo wept. Jane didn't even blink, she just held him close.

"I-I...we...weren't always human...he did things to me..." Leo's last words were sobbed out," it was so dark, so cold...the pain never stopped."

Jane just clung to Leo, rocking him gently.

"I'm...I'm supposed to...to be...be stronger than this..." Leo wept. Suddenly Leo sagged andhis sobbs got softer. Jane eased him back and let him lay. Raph got up and helped her lay Leo down. He looked at her nervously.

"He's...he's my dad's former employer, my dad quit after he saw what Bishop was doing...I won't say a word to anyone, I promise," Jane whispered. Raph nodded. They looked at Leo sadly.

"He is't the kind of guy to just spill his secrets...esspecially to strangers," Raph whispered. Jane nodded and covered Leo up.

"Sometimes it helps to talk to strangers...they can't judge you because they don't know you," Jane whispered.

Raph nodded and sighed softly.

"I'll come back after class," she murmered,"he needs a friend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8: Is There Something There?

**Disclaimer: I bet you guys don't even read this anymore...**

**Music for this Chapter; "Love Just Is" by Hilary Duff (yeah I know, no laughing...)**

**Chapter 5: Is There Something There?**

Jane rushed into her classroom at NYU. She plopped her stuff down Irene glanced up at her.

"Where were you? Shesh I was worried that you would miss this class!" Irene hissed as the Professor came in.

"I was...checking up on Leo," Jane said softly as she pulled her laptop out.

"The guy you resusitated?" Irene asked.

"He has a name Irene," Jane growled.

"Ooooo, I think you like him dear," another girl said beside Irene, curly blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Jane sighed heavily.

"He's been through a lot and needs a friend is all," Jane snapped,"Amy..."

Amy and Irene exchanged looks and grinned, giggling.

"Oh yeah sure," Irene laughed, with a roll of her eyes

"Irene! Amy! Please! The poor guy just needs someone to talk to!" Jane protested frustratedly.

"I think she just liked kissing him and wants another one," Amy laughed. Jane blushed crimson and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my gosh...please stop...please," Jane moaned.

"KNEW IT!" Shrieked Amy. Everybody froze and looked at them. Jane shrank into her chair, blushing harder.

"Umhum,"the Professor interupted,"I would like to start now...is that ok?"

The trio nodded.

After Classes are over for the day...

"Jane?" Where-?" Amy started.

"I promised to come back after my classes!" Jane called behind her as she rushed toward a black Ford Ranger, swinging the door open she desposited her stuff inside before hopping in. The windows were rolled down instantly and a split second later loud music erupted from the radio, as she pulled out.

Irene and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"Definatly," they said together and walked off toward their own vehicles laughing.

.....

Jane peeked into the hospital room and found Leo sound asleep, his brothers gone. She sat her stuff down and paused when she saw a note.

_Jane,_

_We'll be back in a few minutes, just make yourself comfortable in case you beat us here. Leo's out cold, hasn't twitched since you left this morning._

_He's finally getting some deceant sleep..._

_-Raphael_

_P.s. Avoid startleing him if you value your life...he threw a tray at me yesterday when I startled him...it would've cut my head off if I hadn't moved when I did..._

Jane smiled a little and glanced at Leo. He hadn't moved since she came in, then she saw his head move. He mumbled something. She made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes fluttered a little.

"Hey," she whispered as she moved a stray, black, lock from his face, "How are you feeling?" his eyes fluttered again.

"T'd," he mumbled, still half asleep,"J'n?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"S'ry abt e'r," he mumbled.

"Shhh," she whispered,"It's ok, go back to sleep." He relaxed then, the ventillator hissing as he took a breath. Jane looked at him sadly. She got up carefully and grabbed her computer. She saw Leo move out of the corner of her eye, he had lifted his head up.

....

"He told her everyting, everything?" Don gasped.

"Yeah, she said her ol' man used to work fer Bish, said she wouldn't say a word ta anyone..." Raph sighed.

"And you trusted her?" Mikey nearly yelped.

"Yeah,"Raph replied,"She was bein' honest...saw it in her eyes...I trust her."

"Well...if you do and that's saying something..." Don mumbled. Raph glared at him, Don just ignored him. They entered the room carrying the trays of food for themselves and Leo. They froze in the doorway. Jane was sitting criss-cross, on the bed beside Leo, he was sound asleep...they were holding hands. Jane was typing with one hand on a laptop, her thumb rubbing small circles in the back of Leo's hand as she typed.

"Aww," Don whispered

"Dude...I sooo have to try passing out to get a girl," Mikey breathed. Raph smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped. Don grinned. Jane giggled from where she was, smiling at Mikey. Leo's eyes fluttered a little but otherwise he didn't move.

"Guess ya took ma note literally," Raph whispered. Jane smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah," murmured Jane," I guess I did." The guys chuckled.

"Wah? hpn?" Leo mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," four voices said gently. Leo's head rested back and he didn't move again, the ventilator hissing with each breath he took.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Panic and a Missing Brother

**Disclaimer: "sigh"...still no**

**OK...here is some info...this story will take place over the course of 95yrs...add 75 to the guys ages to figure out how old they will be in the end...there will be character death but not for quite a few "years"...**

***The first person who figures out what year this ends in, gets a free piece of Artwork of one of the guys of your choice or all of the guys together...**

**Chapter 9: Panic and a Missing Brother**

Don peeked over the edge of his computer at his brother and Jane, the two were defiantly in love...though Leo kept denying it...they saw through that though...honestly he practically glowed when she was around and looked utterly depressed when she left for classes or work. Don grinned and shook his head.

Leo was on his side, propped up on one elbow looking at what Jane was typing, sliver-grey eyes flicking down the screen as he read. Jane had told them that she was studying to be a high school english teacher, Leo had looked at the petite brunette in shock when she had told them. Don could've sworn he saw the protective panic his brother often tried to hide when one of them had done something dangerous. Leo had accepted her choice though, mostly because he didn't want her to stop coming around.

"Uhhhg," Jane muttered suddenly, glaring at her text book,"They forgot to translate this..."

Leo pushed himself up and looked over at her text book.

"Lark," he said softly. Jane looked at him with a confused expresion.

"Hibari means Lark," Leo repeated. Jane blinked.

"Leo's the most fluent out of all of us," Don said as he turned back to his computer,"Our Sensei taught us all Japanese though...Leo just retained most of it...we all kinda forgot most of it..."

"Seriously?" Jane gasped. Both Leo and Don nodded.

"Cool!" she laughed.

"Though why do you have a Japanese translation for your studies in English?" Don asked looking over his computer again.

"I'm going to be teaching Global Lit and Comp., hence the different languages, most of the time things are translated out though...this time they just forgot one...thanks Leo," Jane replied, kissing him softly on the cheek. Leo froze, eyes huge, blushing. It was all Don could do not to laugh.

"Uncle LEO!!!" shrieked a little boy, as he came charging in. Red hair and blue eyes, James, April and Casey's son. James jumped up onto the bed and plopped there with a grin. Leo grunted as the bed moved and looked a little dizzy.

"JAMES!" April hissed angrily.

"He's fine April," Leo said quickly, smiling at the boy. Mikey came in behind them, grinning.

"Where's Raph?" Casey asked as he came in.

"I thought he was with you," Don said nervously.

A look of panic crossed Leo's face.

...............................................

Raph sighed as he stood outside the Mechanic Shop, he'd just exited, Jo's Repairs. He stuffed his hands into his jacket and walked off, head down, fighting tears. The Hospital was paying for most of the bills, a miracle itself but they and The Jones family had to pay some of the bills too, with no insurance the bills kept climbing. This was the fourth place Raph had tried to get a job, no luck, again...

"Hey!" a man called,"Hey!" Raph stopped and turned. The man jogged up.

"Listen, I'm sorry...I just can't hire when the boss is out of town, Jo likes to pick, I'm really sorry man," the man said.

"I understand," Raph sighed,"It's just...my brother's in the hospital...I need to look somewhere else I guess."

The man looked at Raph as he walked off and sighed.

"I'm going to regret this," the man muttered," I'll give you one chance."

Raph stopped and turned, hope flickering on his face.

"If you can fix this car we got out back, you're hired _and _you get the car...Jo said whoever fixes it gets it," the man said quietly. Raph nearly sprinted over to him.

"Where is it?" Raph asked. The man smiled.

"You've got three days to fix it, starting tomorrow, be here by 7am on the dot," the man replied. Raph nodded.

"Thanks for the chance," Raph gasped, looking very much like he wanted to hug the man.

"My name's Alex," Alex said, "tell that to the guy in the office when you come in and he'll bring ya to me...then you can get started."

......................................................

Leo was sitting up as Casey and Mikey prepaired to leave, eyes worried, Jane was getting ready to leave for class, she seemed hesitant, like she was as worried about Raph as everyone else was. Suddenly the heart monitor went nuts and Leo twisted onto the bed, hands clawing at his head, screaming in agony.

Nurses, and Leo's doctor rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Mikey pleaded. Leo screamed, arching as he gripped his head. Jane dropped her bag and froze as the nurses tried to calm Leo down. Leo screamed again this time grabbing his chest. Don rushed over, panic setting in.

"Leo! Is he having a heart attack?" Don gasped.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm not sure, he grabbed his head first," he replied. Leo jerked on the bed and went limp, the heart monitor flat-lined, a low, solid beep, dragged out. Don was pushed back as they tried to resusitated him.

"No, nonononononono," Mikey sobbed, trying to move forward, Don grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Come on Leo," April whispered, hugging James. Casey stood frozen, hand on April's shoulder.

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

Beep....beep...beep.

A colletive sigh of relief filled the room. Jane sank to the floor sobbing softly. Leo remained limp on the bed.

"Barbra, get a gurney, we're taking a CAT of his skull, and a couple of X-Rays of his chest I want to know what is going on...now! Move!" The doctor ordered. Barbra shot out of the room.

.........................

Raph came in about an hour later and froze when he saw the fearfilled looks on everyone's faces, then he noticed Leo's empty bed.

"Where's Leo?" he demaned instantly. Everyone looked up, Jane glanced up from where she was, she had called Irene to tell her that she wan't coming to class today.

"Surgery," Don snapped,"You would've known that if you would've been here."

"Bishop put some sort of implant in skull and in his heart," Mikey whispered,"h-he-he nearly died..." Raph just stood there a minute and then leaned against the doorframe, Don's anger vanished when he saw the fear in Raph's eyes.

"They're removing it?" he mumbled. Don nodded.

"It's got a detonator in it, i-it might go off when they try to remove it,"Don whispered. Raph sank to the floor, panic written on his features.

They stayed like that, waiting, for nearly two hours. A Nurse walked in and they all looked up.

"He's going to be fine, they removed everything," she whispered. Mikey burst into relieved tears and the rest of the room soon followed suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone Please?


	10. Chapter 10:Recovery

**Disclaimer: Um....yeah...don't own Cannon Characters...well...sorta...I mean...Oh whatever you know what I mean...."stalks off muttering darkly"**

**Music for This Chapter: "Ignition" by Toby Mac**

***Nobody has guessed the ending year yet...one more chance add 95 to 2010...come on its easy!!!! (I hate Math so yeah...come on....)**

***Link to the image of the car below on my profile***

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

Raph moved slowly over to the side of Leo's bed, the soft beep of the heart monitor resuring him that Leo was alive, the soft hiss of the ventilator letting him know his brother was breathing. Raph gently adjusted the blankets, covering Leo up better. Leo didn't even twitch, yesterday's events had left him rather tired and drained. He hadn't moved since they brought him back from surgery. Raph sighed eyeing the bandages that wrapped around his brother's head, the implant had been at the base of Leo's skull, right where the spine hooked up. The other implant had been worked into the muscle around Leo's heart...injecting a toxin that was causing him to have heart attacks...hallucinations...his flashbacks...

A nurse walked in as Raph re-readjusted the blankets.

"Still out?" she whispered. Raph looked up and nodded.

"Yeah...is he..?" Raph started.

"Dr. Colgin said everything would be fine," she comforted. Raph sighed and nodded, giving Leo another worried look before grabbing his jacket.

"Where you off to at seven in the morning?" the nurse asked softly as she checked over Leo's vitals.

"Interveiw for a job," Raph whispered. She gave him a weird look and raised an eye brow.

"No! Nono...heh...not like that...uhhg...If can can get a car running in the next three days I get a job at this repair shop," Raph said quickly. She relaxed and shook her head.

"They know?" she said softly, gesturing to Don and Mikey's sleeping forms.

"Not yet," Raph replied as he slipped out. The Nurse shook her head and smiled.

"You've got a good brother," she whispered to Leo's sleeping form. The only reply was the soft hiss of the ventillator and the quiet beeping of the heart monitor.

.....

Raph jogged down toward Jo's Repairs, carrying his bag of tools he'd fetched from the Lair. It was now nearly 7:45am and he was getting sick of fighting his way through the early risers walking the city. He jogged up and entered the building, the office off to the side had a heavier det man typing away. He glanced up.

"We aren't hiring right now...I already told ya that kid," he said.

"Alex told me ta tell ya he sent me," Raph replied. The man looked up and sighed.

"Fine, I'll take ya to 'im," the man grouched.

Raph followed him, other guys glanced up as he walked into the main shop, most rolled their eyes but the others simply ignored him.

"I'm telling you that part chetted on its test this ain't grade A!!!" Alex yelled into a phone,"Well tell your boss Jo'll be callin 'em! Ya! Idiots!" Alex slammed the phone down and growled.

"Uhum," the man from the front desk inquired. Alex glanced up.

"Morning Sam, you sit," Alex said, pointing to Raph and then a paper covered chair.

"Here?" Raph asked.

"That or the floor," Alex replied. Raph struggled not to glare at him and sat down moving the papers out of his way. A couple minutes later ALex gestured form him to follow.

"Alright, here she is," Alex said as he lead Raph into a back shop. Raph stopped and blinked as the lights were flicked on, the car was covered by a tarp, parts were strewn across the floor and in opened boxes.

"Some idiot, crashed her and didn't want to fix 'er up, just bought himsef a new one...ah there she is..." Alex said as he pulled the tarp off. Raph's jaw dropped and his bag hit the floor.

Sitting in front of him was a '08 Ford Mustang Cobra, the chasie was twisted up, the front end a mess...but still a Mustang Cobra...

"Shell..."Raph breathed.

"As you can see you've got a lot of work to do in three days...best get moving," Alex ordered," Yeah...just think in three days she could be yours...if she runs...and you get the job..."

Raph nodded and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it aside. He opened his bag and then set to work examining the front end. Alex left shaking his head.

"Kid's got guts...I half hope he can fix 'er..." Alex sighed as he walked out.

.....

Don sat up and yawned, Leo was out cold still...oh wait...never mind.

"Morning Bro," Don whispered as Leo's eyes fluttered open. Leo managed a weak smile and winced.

"Head hurt?" Don asked. Leo made the smallest of nods.

"Bthrm too," Leo mumbled, making an effort to sit up.

"You've got a pan under you, no moving...just go..."Don orderd softly. Leo's widened and he glared, a faint blush creaping into his cheeks.

Don smiled and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I leave if you want," he whispered. Leo closed his eyes and nodded. Don got up and slipped out. A few minutes later he returned and removed the pan empting it into the toliet before putting it back. Leo was laying still, eyes half open. Don checked on him.

"How's your head?" Don whispered.

"Hrts," Leo mumbled,"bd...whr Rph?"

Don blinked trying to work out what Leo had asked then his eyes fell on Raph's empty bed.

"Must've went for a run," Don comforted," I'll go get the nurse and see if you need a new round of painkillers."

"K," Leo mumbled, eyes closing. Don sighed, he hated seeing Leo like this as much as he was sure Leo hated being like that...

Don slipped out into the hall and spotted the head nurse.

"Um...my brother-"Don started.

"Oh...yes Deb is coming just had to get a few things. Is he awake? We need to know if he's passed anything lately...the poor things still rather malnurished."

Don blushed a little and cleared his throat before replying," Yeah and yeah....um...liquid..."

She nodded and sighed, grabbing Leo's form off the door and jotting that down.

A minute later a slightly heavier woman followed Don into Leo's room. Leo's eyes fluttered and he moved his head a little.

"Shush," Don comforted, Leo still got rather jumpy about needles and Don didn't want him to see this one.

....

Raph started up the welding iron and started linking up the pieces of the front end frame. He grunted as a spark hit his arm. The whole front end of the Cobra was gone and was laying in various piles around the room. Alex froze and shook his head.

"You want me to order you something for lunch?" he asked.

"Nah I'm good," Raph replied as he pushed back the protective mask.

..........

Two Days Later...

Jane walked into the main hall, Amy and Irene trailing behind.

"I don't know why you two insist on coming," Jane growled.

"Oh come on, I have to see this guy," Amy replied with a roll of her eyes. They started to enter Leo's room when Don's voice stopped them.

"Morning Jane, Irene...Um...who?" Don greeted.

"Amy," came the prompt reply.

"Morning Don, How's Leo?" Jane asked.

"Being stuborn as ever...he's sparing with Mikey right now...or was...think he's doing Katas now..."Don replied with a roll of his eyes. Jane smiled.

"At least he's feeling better Don," Jane comforted.

"Yeah," sighed Don,"Watch it going in...he's got reflexes like a cat."

Jane walked in and gasped. Leo was going through a complicated Kata, wearing only a pair of deep blue boxers. The muscle clearly showing on his thin frame.

"Woah," Amy breathed. Jane glared at her. Don chuckled and eyed Leo.

"His chest is hurting him," Don murmered,"He's moving stiff."

"What are you talking about? He's moves like a dancer...gosh he looks like a model," Amy breathed. Jane shot her an annoyed look. Irene rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before

**Disclaimer: you know....**

**Music for this Chapter: "The Stone Table" by: Harry Gregson-William from The Chronicles of Narnia(MUHAHAHAHAHA....um....cough...um...)**

**Chapter 11: The Calm Before...**

Leo turned around then and blushed at the sight of Jane and her friends.

"Um..." he mumbled, blushing a bit more,"Hi" Don struggled to keep a straight face as he observed his usually calm collected brother turn into a nervous and embrassed mess. Jane fought laughter too, Leo looked utterly embarassed, she forced herself to look him in the eye and not at his muscled frame.

"Hey," she replied with a smile. Amy just stared, eyes flicking over muscle and the scars on Leo's body. Irene nodded but couldn't help but passing a curious look at Leo's toned frame. Leo blushed harder and mumbled something about the bathroom before heading that way. Leo made it past and then tried the bathroom door only to find it lock and to remember that Mikey was taking a shower. He stood there a minute before grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping out into the hall. Jane managed to hold her composure a few seconds longer and then dropped onto Leo's bed laughing.

"Oh...poor Leo," she managed. Seconds later Don was leaning onto the door frame, laughing just as hard.

"I've never....seen...him...that...oh Leo..." Don managed after a minute, whipping tears from his brown eyes and shaking his head.

........

Raph grunted as he struggled to work the remaining wires together, he glanced at the clock and flinched...two minutes...two mintes to get this Cobra running...

The other men came in and grinned at the sight of the once mangled vehicle back in one piece, the only things missing were various body coverings and the hood. Alex walked in and waited watching the clock.

"Alright kid, here's your chance, see if she runs..."Alex said as he pushed the key into Raph's hands. Raph held them a moment, knuckles white as he gripped the key. Raph nodded and opened the door,he stared at the key moment and after closing his eyes he then pushed it into the ignition and turned it. Nothing...then a loud roar and the sound of others cheering. Raph opened his eyes and a slow smile formed on his lips. Alex patted Raph on the back and laughed.

"Good work kid...ya got the job," Alex congradulated. Raph nearly burst into relieved tears, but held his composure untill...

"Go see your bro Raph...let 'im know the bills will be fine," Alex said. Raph nodded and turned the Cobra off, tears rolling unbiden down his cheeks. He struggled to hide them and quickly gathered his things.

"Yo Raph...what color ya going ot paint it?" Alex called as Raph started to leave.

"Blue...I'm givin' it to my bro," Raph replied.

...........

Mikey came out of the bathroom and stopped. Amy froze and smiled.

"HI!" she greeted excitedly. Mikey blinket and nodded.

"Hi," he replied,"Where's Leo?"

The four others looked at each other before erupting into laughter yet again.

"What?" Mikey asked," What? What I do? Seriously? What?"

"Leo...oh...oh.."Jane laughed. There was a soft click and then the sounds of the shower starting. That got them laughing harder. Mikey shook his head and sighed, still utterly confused.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Leo stood in the door way of the Apartment that April and Casy had fixed up above theirs. It had been empty for years but since the guys were in need of a "home" April and Casey had scrambled to get it looked as if it was lived in. Teh place looked as if four young men had shared it, a complete mess. Four rooms were marked off.

Leonardo, painted in blue, was on one door with the Japanese Phonic for his name, Rio, in katakanna underneath. Rapael was painted in red on the next door with, Rafaeru in katakanna underneath. The third door had Donatello in purple and Don in katakanna underneath it. Finally in orange was Michaelangelo on the fourth door with Maikai underneath it also in katakanna.

"Cool," said Irene.

"What do those sumblos mean?" asked Amy.

"They're our names," Don replied.

"Oooooh..."Amy said. Mikey chuckled, eyeing the cute blonde from the corner of his eye.

"Don? You said that you though Raph was here....where...?" Leo started, his eyes instantly worried when he realized that Raph was no anywhere to be found. Then, about an hour later, suddenly the door opened and a very tired and relieved looking Raph came through.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Leo demanded instantly. Raph nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes instantly flashed in anger but one look at Leo's cold stare, Mikey worried expression, and Don's angry glare and he forced himself to stay calm...especially since Leo looked on the verge of calapse...and trying his best to hide it.

"I had an interveiw," he mumbled. Leo blinked and then stared at him in shock.

"Like a job interview?" Mikey asked, looking just as shocked.

"Yeah," Raph replied, dropping his bag by the door and removing his jacket. Amy and had Irene left about an hour earlier...more from Jane's prompting than the actuall need to leave. Leo stared at him a minute.

"Like...you were trying to get a job?" Leo asked softly, one dark eye brow raised. Jane stared at Raph she'd gotten to know them enough that, like his brothers, she found it hard to believe that he was actually trying to get a job.

"Yeah and I got it so you can....oh COME ON!" Raph snarled as his brothers erupted into histerical laughter. Jane stood there a minute and tried to remain in control...she failed...and started giggling seconds later. Raph skowled and grumbled darkly,stalking off toward the kitchen. Leo sagged to the floor, clutching his sides, both trying to breathe and trying to ease the pain building there, Mikey was sprawled over the couch, laughing silently, and Don was leaning against the wall, trying to stop laughing long enough to calm his angry brother.

Jane managed to get control back first.

"So um...what kind of job did you get?" she managed through giggles that kept making their way out.

"Machanic,"Raph growled. Leo had recovered by now and was sitting on the floor staring at Raph like he was some random stranger.

"You seriously got a job?" Leo asked. Raph nodded and tossed the key to the Cobra to Leo.

"That's fer ya," Raph said quietly. Leo blinked and looked down at the key. His eyes widened when he saw the emblem of the Hooded Cobra.

"H-how?" Leo breathed, looking at Raph in shock.

"I passed the test and got it ta run...I got it and the job...wanted ta give it ...ta ya," Raph mumbled, looking embarassed. Leo tossed the key back and shook his head.

"No, you fixed 'er...you drive 'er...besides...I already have a car...Mustang GT I found out in the junk yard about two years back, got 'er running the night Bishop took me..." Leo replied. Raph blinked and stared at Leo.

"You? Fixed a Car?" his brothers said in unison. Leo rubbed his temples and touched the back of his skull gently.

"Yeah...wasn't always running when I went out," Leo replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

*Look at Leo's 'stang on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm

**Disclaimer: cannon characters are not mine**

**Music for this chapter: insert ominous Music of choice here...Dundundun...**

**Chapter 5: The Storm**

It had been a little over a week since the guys had returned "home". Jane stopped by often, to "check up on Leo", his brothers knew she just used that as an excuse, as much as Leo's "we're just friends" was a lie. Leo had good days and bad days, some days he was up and moving, his normal self, others he was nearly as flighty as when he had first woken up at home after being with Bishop, and still others he would get tired easy and be found asleep on the couch or his bed. Raph left for work at seven on the dot every morning, Don and April had O'Neil Tech almost on its feet, and Mikey was debating on what his next step in life would be. Leo seemed at a loss for what to do and would often be found just sitting, polishing his swords, harboring the fear that he would be left alone, that his brothers would leave him and go their own ways. Because of this his brothers had noticed and almost uncharacteristic "clingyness" about him lately, Leo would get up and have breakfast with Raph before he left for work, would sit close by while Don and April went over plans for O'Neil Tech, or be found watching cartoons with Mikey. Jane was the one who finally told his brothers why he was acting so strange, they had been shocked and even after telling Leo otherwise he didn't falter in his normal routine...

Leo glanced up as Raph walked in.

"You're supposed ta be in bed bro," Raph growled, giving Leo an annoyed look. Leo just smiled in greeting. Raph looked him over and suppressed a sigh, it was one of Leo's bad days, he looked half asleep, exhaustion etched into his features.

"Good Morning to you too Raph," Leo replied,"Mikey told me to stay away from the toaster...sorry."

Raph rolled his eyes, it never ceased to amaze him, and his brothers, that Leo couldn't cook, his perfect brother, failed miserably in the kitchen.

"It's fine bro," Raph replied,"Seriously though...go back ta bed, I'll stop by and have lunch later...you're half asleep bro." Leo shook his head.

"Nah, Raph I'm fine, I'm not tired," Leo said firmly, his eyes taking on his characteristic seriousness, that said he wasn't arguing the point. Raph struggled to keep his temper in check, the other day he had gotten after Leo about not resting, told him they couldn't afford to put him back in the hospital because he was too stubborn to rest. They had gotten in a screaming match after that, ending with Raph leaving for work and Leo locking himself in his room. Raph had come home for lunch to find that Leo had yet to come out only to discover that Leo wasn't even in his room. They found him an hour later in the Dojo back at the lair, the place had been torn apart and Leo had been curled on the floor, unconcious. Raph shuttered, remembering how Leo's shirt had been bloody, he'd ripped the stiches open, Don had to restitch the area.

"Bro,"Raph sighed,"Please, go rest...go lay down on the couch at least." Leo glared at him, hands gripping his cup, knuckles white. He looked down at the cup and swallowed.

"Fine," he whispered. It was so quiet, Raph barely heard it. Raph caught Leo as he got up and dragged him into a hug. Leo froze for a moment and then leaned into Raph, returning the hug.

"I just want ya back on ya feet bro," Raph whispered. Leo nodded.

"I know," he whispered. Leo pulled away and sat on the couch. Raph made toast for both of them before joining him there. Leo had started to doze off but sat up when Raph plopped down next to him. Leo had fallen asleep by the time Raph left for work, Raph had gently tossed a blanket over Leo before he slipped out.

About an hour later...

Don shuffled into the kitchen and got the coffee maker running.

"Mikey! You're supposed to help April down in the Antique shop this morning!" Don called. Leo jerked awake on the couch, sitting up and looking around in confusion, his black dark disheveled.

"Wah?" Leo managed," What?" Don chuckled.

"Moring Leo," Don greeted.

"Morning," Leo replied, running a hand through his hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mikey came sprinting out of the bathroom and grabbed some toast before vanishing out the apartment door and down stairs. Leo watched him go and sighed.

"Well I've got some stuff to work on before April can take lunch and we head off to finalize everything for O'Neil Tech," Don said, "What are you going to do today? Besides..training."

Leo glared at him and sighed," Research..." Don raised a brown eye brow.

"On what might I inquire?" Don asked.

"A job," Leo mumbled. Don blinked and sighed.

"Wha-?"Don started.

"Don, just go work on your stuff," Leo snapped. Don saw the frustration in Leo's eyes and let it go, Leo's heart surgery meant his range of jobs instantly narrowed. Most of the jobs Leo had glanced at wouldn't allow him to come in.

"Just...ok," Don said gently, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder as he walked past. Leo watched him go and waited until he was sure Don was completely immersed in what he was doing. Leo jumped up and grabbed his wallet out of his room, the key to his Mustang and slipped out. Leo slipped out past April and Mikey just barely and walked down the street to where he and Raph parked their vehicles. Leo smiled when he saw his 'stang. Jet black with ghost flames rippling along the hood and sides. Leo slid in and started it up, grinning as it roared to life. He pulled out and slid into traffic. Mikey looked out the front windows of Apirl's store in time to see Leo leave. Mikey leapt over the counter shouting Leo's name and rushed outside.

"LEO!! OH COME ON!!!" Mikey shouted. April sighed and smiled appoligetically at a customer.

"He's...not supposed to drive for a couple more weeks...just had surgery...I'll have to kill him later," April said quietly. The older woman just smiled and shook her head.

"Kids," the old woman msad with a laugh,"think they're invincible." April smiled and nodded. Mikey came back in, and charged up the stairs.

.........

Raph was leaning over into the engine of a car, trying to get a good look at the problem when a woman shouting in spanish interupted his train of thought.

"Jo come on! He-" alex started.

More angry words in spanish.

"He....he fixed the Cobra!" Alex finally managed.

"MY COBRA! YOU GAVE SOME NINO MY COBRA!!!!" the woman shrieked. Raph flinched a little, instantly worried. The other guys practically ran away from him as the sound of rapid foot steps aprouched him. Suddenly the hood slammed down on Raph's head.

"OW!" Raph snarled, whirling around at the woman. She was short, solidly muscled, long dark hair, and looked furious.

"You must be Raphael," she hissed adding a spanish twist to his name. Raph nodded.

"Yeah?" Raph replied smugly.

"Wah makes ya think ya can waltz in he'r an get a job? Eh?" Jo demaned.

"I fixed the unfixable," Raph replied before returning to the Chevy he had been working on. She looked furious.

"Nino! Lok at meh," she spat. Raph glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Then, suddenly, men, wearing black comando suits entered the area.

"HEY! You can't be back here!" snarled Jo,"GET OUT!"

Raph stood up and then tensed, dread hitting him in the stomach. The men spooted him and rushed forward Raph made an attempt to get away but quickly found himself pinned to the floor, his arms twisted back.

"Wah da 'll is goin' on!" demanded Jo and Alex together.

"Let me go!" Raph snarled.

"HEY! Ansa meh!" Jo growled. The men dragged Raph to his feet before slugging him in the stomach. Raph sagged a minute and then twisted forward, sending men sprawling, dropping into a defensive crouch. There was a soft "pifft" and then a dart lougged itself in Raph's left arm. Raph twisted and growled, before staggering and crumpling to the floor. The men again grabbed Raph and jerked him to his feet, half carrying, half dragging him out.

........

Leo parked his Mustang at the Lair and then walked toward the Library. He combed the ailes for a while before checking out two books and heading off in the direction of NYU's campus. Leo stood still a moment after entering the area and looked around, suddenly nervous.

"Leo?" Jane called. Leo twisted around and blushed a little. Jane walked up and grinned.

"Um...hi," Leo murmered, fiddling with the books in his hands.

"do you brothers know you're here?" Jane asked gently. Leo looked away.

"Um....would....would you go to lunch with me?"Leo asked, ignoring her question.

Jane blinked and smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

Leo grinned and brightened instantly.

"Yeah," he said quickly. Jane smiled and standing on tip-toe she planted a kiss on his cheek before dashing off.

"I'm done with class at two! See you then!" she called.

Leo stood there, grinning like an idoit for a few seconds and then blushing rushed off to a bench and sat down, glancing up and watching her leave. He smiled.

.....

"Well where could he have gone?" Don growled. Mikey sighed, standing in the dojo, they had followed Leo here and then found that he had ditched the 'stng to throw them off his trail.

"I'm gonna kill 'im," Don muttered.

"Just wait until Raph finds out," Mikey muttered, then he stood up straighter and grinned. Don looked at him.

"THE LIBRARY!!!" Mikey excalimed," he was asking April how much a library card cost last night!" Mikey rushed off with Don scrambling after him.

........

Roughly Two o'clock...

Jane jogged out to find Leo lounging under a tree with a book open in front of him.

"Hey handsome," Jane called. Leo looked up and grinned, grabbing his stuff and rushing up to greet her. He stopped then, feeling nervous.

"So...um...where do you want to go?" he asked softly. Jane looked misceiveous for a moment and then turned heading toward the parking lot.

"Do you like Itallian? Or is your name the only thing Italian about you?" Jane asked. Leo looked thoughful for a moment, stroking his chin and then tapping his nose. Jane giggled.

"Nope...not at all, don't like it," Leo replied. Jane giggled and then lightly swatted his arm. Leo laughed and ducked away, still grinning.

"Yeah," Leo laughed," OK ! Ok I give, Italian it is!" Jane laughed and opened the door to her truck, Leo got in and pushed the seat back, so he had room for his legs. They pulled out still giggling and slipped into traffic, not noticing the car following them.

.........

"Mikey we've search the Library, fifteen times," Don grumbled,"He's not here."

"Dude? He's a ninja! He could like ya know be hidding from us," Mikey muttered. Don rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Mikey, Leo's hidding in a Library from his brothers where there are like no shadows to hide in," Don sighed," come on he's probably back at the appartment by now."

"Yeah, and Raph is probably there too," Mikey mumbled. They turned and left the Library, taking a few alleys to get back to April's, they felt soemone grab them just as they got ready to walk back toward the main street. Don twisted and struggled, but found a hood dropped over his head and felt the sting of a neddle entering his arm. Mikey found himself in the same situation.

......

Leo and Jane were looking at their menu's, struggling to control their laughter over a joke Amy had just txted Jane.

"Oh...I'm sorry! I have to got the bathroom! Leo I'll be right back!" Jane giggled, rushing off. Leo laughed and grabbed her phone as it started to vibrate and nearly fell off the table.

"Hello Leonardo," whispered a voice that sent chills down Leo's spine. Leo looked up and froze,

"Bishop," Leo hissed. Jane came back and stopped when she saw Bishop and Leo standing and facing each other.

"Arest him," ordered Bishop," and the girl." Jane gasped. Leo looked up and made eye contact.

"RUN!" he shouted. Jane turned and sprinted away.

"GET HER!" Bishop shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13: Dash Away

**Disclaimer: you know...**

**Music for this Chapter: "Wake Up" by: KJ-52**

***Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! I was sick and couldn't stay awake...heh...I passed out in class and freaked out my teacher...bad me going to school with a fever and no sleep...again sorry for the drop off the planet!***

**Chapter 13: Dash Away**

Jane sprinted away, dashing through the crowd around her. Leo twisted and attempted to break free from Bishop. Bishop pushed a dart into Leo's arm and seconds later he went limp.

Jane scrambled out into the street and frantically vanished into the crowd there.

"FIND HER!" Bishop shouted. Jane went down a back alley and skidded to a stop when she saw the man-hole cover, remembering Leo telling her how to get to the lair if she was in trouble. Jane struggled to get the cover off and quickly dropped down, dragging the cover back into place as the commandos entered the alley. Jane didn't wait to see if they had seen her, she took off, looking frantically for the signs Leo said he and his brother's had left, only signs to those who knew them.

She got to the hidden door and stood still struggling to remember how to open it.

"HEY! She's over there!" a man called. Jane grabbed the pipes and quickly hit the code. She turned as the men approached and the doors slammed shut, locking them out. Jane crumpled to the floor, hands shaking.

Seconds later the men crumpled to the ground as a knockout gas was released into the air around them, curtsy of Don's security measures.

....

"Hey Mommy! Mommy!" James pleaded, tugging on April's pant-leg.

"One second honey, mommy's with a customer!" April chided gently.

"But!" James protested," But there's a guy!! He says he needs to talk to you!"

"James Arnold Jones!" April hissed," I'm busy! One second!"

"Mrs. Jones," Bishop said quietly.

"That guy!" James pouted.

April froze and turned to look at Bishop.

"Bishop," she spat.

"Hello," he replied,"I am in need of your asistance." April's eyes flicked to Bishop's face, five gashes, like sharp nails had dug in, were there. Bushop grinned when he saw that she had noticed.

"Leonardo is a good actor," he growled.

......

Jane looked up in terror as the doors opened. April camesprinting in clutching James.

"JANE!??! Oh thank god you're ok!" she gasped. They embrased.

"He took Leo," Jane sobbed.

"He faked being nocked out, he got away..."April replied.

"Are you sure?" Jane sobbed.

"Bishop was pretty ticked off, yeah I'm sure," April replied. Jane couldn't stop the soft giggle.

"What...what will he do now?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," April replied.

"Mom? Can I have some chocolate milk?" James asked. Jane and April look at the boy and then back at each other. They laughed a little and hugged him.

"Yes you can have a some chocolate milk," April laughed.

"How'd you get away from Bishop?" Jane asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure...one minute he had me cornered and the next he was laying on the floor, I didn't stop to ask questions...I just grabbed James and ran," April replied.

"APRIL??? JAMES!?!?!?" Casey shouted as he rushed in.

"Casey! We're here," April said quickly. Casey practically tackled her in relief.

"Daddy!!" exclaimed James, rushing into the hug.

"How?" April managed," did you?"

"Leo, he was fighting with Bishop when I got there, Bishop shot him...I don't know what happened after he told me where you were," Casey replied. Jane gasped.

"Is he?" she managed.

"It grazed my side," Leo said quickly as he rushed in,"Bishop's got my brothers. Apirl? Did Don finish those suits?" Leo scidded to a stop, beside them, panting. Jane looked him over in panic, pressing her hands against his side. Blood was seaping through the cloth there. He pushed her hand away gently and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine," he whispered gently. She gave him a paniced look, but calmed as he wrapped her in a quick hug.

"April?" Leo asked. April bit her lip and looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I think...at least I finished the sewing of everything...I'm not sure Don got the armor stuff done though..." April replied. Leo nodded.

"Show me," he said quickly,"I have to move fast if I'm going to be able to keep up with Bishop."

"This way, but I have to say I'm not thrilled with you going...you're still recovering from-"April chidded.

"April, just show me...now,"Leo growled. April glared at him but sighed.

Minutes later Leo walked out into the main room, wearing a tight fitting black ninja suit, the symbol for "kame" or turtle in green on his chest. Deep green, nearly black, armor plating covered his chest, legs, arms, shoulders, and back. Leo's swords were across his back. A black full-face mask covered his face, like the Foot's styled masks, with his traditional blue mask covering his eyes.

Jane gasped when she saw him.

"Whoah," she breathed. April grinned.

"This is the real Leo," April said to her. Jane stared at Leo.

Leo's silver-grey eyes softened when he saw her, he walked over to her and pulled his face mask off.

"I'll be back, I promise," he whispered, kissing her gently. She kissed him back and hugged him.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I'm a ninja," Leo teased gently, pulling his mask back into place he turned and dashed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	14. Chapter 14: Pursuit's Game

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Cannon. Characters...sorta... :)**

**Music for this Chapter: "Catcha Fire" (Whoopsie Daisy) by Toby Mac**

**Chapter 14: Pursuit's Game**

Jane sat at the table, nervously fidling with her hair. April was at Don's computer, helping Leo track down Bishop. Casey walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw her. He sat a book in front of her.

"Here," Casey said softly. Jane looked at him in confusion.

"What is this?" Jane asked softly. Casey sat down next to her.

"Family photo album," Casey replied as he opened the cover. Jane gasped when she saw four turtle boys staring at her, expresions of curiousity and awe etched into their faces. She couldn't help but smile.

"The first time they saw a camera?" she asked.

"Yeah," Casey chuckled.

Jane slowly flipped the pages, smiling as she saw images of the guys slowly growing. She stoped when she saw the picture of the guys as teens. Leo was standing, arms folded across his chest, shoulders squared, a serious, calculating look on his face. Beside him was Raph, arms in the same position, head tipped at angle showing his atitude clearly, every muscle tensed, making them leap out. On the other side of Leo was Don, leaning on his Bo staff, his eyes were clear, inteligent, and like Leo's calculating, interesed, curious. Mikey was next to Don, a goofy grin on his face, his attitude was less serious, eyes sparking with mischief.

"That's about the time we met 'em," Casey said softly. Jane shook her head.

"Is so them, the picture...I know who they all are without asking," she whispered, gently touching Leo in the picture.

"Figured ya would, thought ya'd like to see what they looked like before, here," Casey said flipping closer to the back. Jane gasped at the image revealed. Leo was standing in the middle of the dojo, swords out, ever inch of him tensed, he was in the middle of a kata. Off to the side was Don, couched down, his Bo in mid-whirl, Raph was in mid-flip, Sais flashing as he dropped down beside Leo, and Mikey was running toward Don, his Nuncku blurs.

"How did you get this pitcure?" Jane asked.

"April got a good Camera with a really good shutter. It one of the few we got to turn out though, they move really fast," Casey replied.

"It's amazing," Jane whispered.

"Casey! Jane! Leo caught up to Bishop!" April excalimed from the lab.

.......

Leo crouched down in the belly of a Cargo Plane. He moved slowly toward the crates off to the side. Leo froze when he heard someone walking by, sinking into the shadows. A low groan, made him glance in the direction of the crates. The figure passed by and Leo creapt toward the crates again, he knelt in front and spotted Raph sprawled within. Raph moved groaning softly, moving sluggishly, like he was still heavily drugged.

Leo glanced around and spotted Don and Mikey curled in heaps next to Raph. He froze at the sound of the Cargo door closing.

"Shell," he hissed softly. He broke the crate door and jerked it open.

"Raph! Get up! come on we gotta move!" Leo hissed, glancing over his shoulder at the closing door. He shook Raph and frantically tried to wake him.

"M'rg'n?" Raph mumbled. Leo blinked and shook his head, having no idea what Raph had said.

"Get up Raph!" Leo hissed.

"L'o? b'k ta' b'd," Raph mumbled. Leo hit him across the face. Raph sat up and looked around, startled.

"Get up!" Leo spat.

"Wah? Wahr? Huh?" Raph mumbled, looking around in confusion. Leo shook Raph again and smacked his face. Leo gritted his teeth and looked behind him, the door was nearly closed.

"Why? Why the 'ell are ya hittin' me?" Raph grouched.

"Get up and grab Mikey!" Leo growled. Raph turned, slowly, and gathered up Mikey.

"Wah goin' on?" Raph mumbled, still not entirely aware, as he got out of the crate holding the limp form of Mikey. He stood there blinking and shaking his head as he tried to clear it. Leo dragged Don out and shoved Raph toward the closing door.

"Great, come on Raph! MOVE! Danger! Bishop! Come on!" Leo snarled shoving Raph forward. Raph stumbled and nearly dropped Mikey.

The soft click of a gun made Leo freeze.

"Hello Leonardo," Bishop hissed. Leo turned and glared at Bishop. Leo glanced at Raph, still too drugged to fight, both Don and Mikey were out cold, they hadn't even twitched. Leo dropped Don and leapt forward blades flashing, muttering an appology to Don under his breath. Bishop twisted back and the comandos opened fired on Leo, missing both him and Bishop by inches.

Leo twisted landing easily on his feet, teeth gritted, silver-grey eyes blazing. He roared a battle cry and charged Bishop again.

....

What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I lost the feed," April replied, frantically typing as she attempted to regain the feed. CAsey began to pace, running his hands through his black hair nervously.

_Hello Mrs. Jones_

April gasped and froze.

"Bi-Bishop?" April breathed.

_Of course...Leonardo is being such a bad little test subject..._ the distinct sound of a gun shot and someone screaming reached their ears.

"Leo.." April and Jane whispered

_If you come after them...I'll make them wish they were never born...or hatched..._ "laughter"

....

Leo lay sprawled on the ground, clutching his right knee. Bishop pressed the muzzle of the gun he was holding to it. Leo grunted in pain.

"I suggest you stay still, or I'll hit the knee cap this time," Bishop hissed. Leo glared at him, rage blazing behind the pain in his eyes. Raph shook his head and felt it clear, he saw Leo, then Bishop, then one of Leo's Katanas. Raph charged forward and grabbed Leo's Katana, twisting up and preparing himself to face Bishop, he wasn't as good with a Katana as Leo but he could still fight with one. Bishop jerked Leo up and pressed the muzzle of the gun to Leo's temple.

"I suggest to drop that," Bishop hissed. Leo's sliver-grey eyes met Raph's yellow-hazel. Leo blinked once, signaling Raph to charge. Raph paused only a moment and then charged Bishop, the gun exploded and Leo jerked , second's later Leo twisted to his feet, swaying dangerously. Bishop hit he ground as Raph went after him.

"Leo? You?" Raph called.

"Just concentrait on Bishop!" Leo spat.

"GET THEM CONTAINED!!!" screamed Bishop, shaking with rage. Raph felt the prick of a dart and kept fighting, Leo felt one seconds later, they kept fighting untill they calapsed.

Bishop walked over and kickec them to make sure they were out.

"Put them back in the crate...remove every weapon they have." Bishop ordered.

......

_Three Days Later in Area Fifty-One, Bishop's headquarters..._

Leo groaned and rolled over, head pounding.

"Leo?" Mikey whispered.

"Mikey?" Leo mumbled,"Ah my head..."

"Seeing as ya took a bullet to the side of the head..."Raph muttered.

"Glad your ok too Raph," Leo grumbled, clutching his head.

"It just grazed him Raph..." muttered Don," from what you told me he should be _dead..._Leo? You have a concusion...try not to move too much."

"Thanks Doc," Leo muttered, opening his eyes slowly. They were each seperated by a thick pane of glass, air holes allowed conversation...but nothing more.

"Good, you're all awake," Bishop said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	15. Chapter 15: Trickery

**Disclaimer: still no....**

**Ok...for some reason I couldn't upload untill today so very sorry for the cliffy!!!!**

**Music for this Chapter: "The Feeling" by Kutless, then, "Guiding Me Home" also by Kutless**

**Chapter 15: Trickery**

Jane wandered into Leo's room and sat on his bed, it had been five days since Leo and his brothers had been taken. Neither her nor April had dared to leave the lair, Casey had left for work and then came straight back, James had entertained himself and was thrilled about getiing to stay in the lair. Jane curled up on Leo's bed, tears starting to fall.

"JANE!!" April shrieked. Jane jerked upright and sprinted out the door, April was on the phone in the kitchen. Jane scrambled down the stairs, terror filling each step. Then she saw the smile and heard April.

"Oh thank God! Ok we're on our way...Leo? and Raph? Ok...Mikey calm down....we'll be there as fast as we can...Mikey...it'll be ok...their tough...Leo and Raph will be fine....Mikey...it's ok...we're on our way...its ok," April managed. April finally got off the phone and looked at Jane.

"Leo broke them out...he and Raph got hurt pretty bad though..." April whispered, her eyes filling with tears and showing her worry. Jane's hands went to her mouth and a soft sob made its way through, her eyes filled with terror and tears started to fall.

.....................

Two days with Bishop was enough to drive the guys mad with rage and fear, they had been seperated after they had woken up, Leo had been taken out first then Raph and so on.

Don was strapped down to a table, his right arm stretched out on a flat surface, still human, Bishop said he wasn't changing them back, what he wanted them for they neededto be human. He was going to strip them of their identies...he had started to do so with Leo, they had gotten Leo out in time to undo the damage though, just barely, another couple of days and Leo would've be lost and empty shell would have been all that was left.

Now Leo was dead, Bishop said he died on the table...went into cardiac arrest and died. Bishop said Leo's body was disposed of, he would never get the burrial he deserved. They had been hysterical with grief after that, that was when Bishop took Raph...

Don turned his head and groaned, he'd been out for a while the drugs that Bishop had been pumping into their systems, were making them all weak and every movement was painful. Bishop moved the brand and waited, chuckling as Don began to move a little. Raph was laying on the other side in the same position, with Mkey mimicing them beside Raph. Raph grunted as he turned his head, yellow-hazel eyes dull with sorrow. He'd given up after enduring various tortures, his body was marked with bruises, gashes, whip marks, and burns. Leo's death was what had really broke him though...he'd fought like mad untill hearing Leo was dead, they all had.

Mikey whimpered, his blue eyes, dull, fear and pain etched into them. Hearing that Leo was dead had ripped him apart, he had paniced when Raph was taken out, screaming and begging them not to, begging Raph to fight back. He had clung to Don in terror, afraid they would never see each other again. Don's eyes fulttered open and he couldn't stop the whimper of fear, his own brown eyes dull, fear and pain in them. Bishop picked up the brand and made his way over to Mikey.

Mikey whimpered and tugged weakly at the straps. Bishop lowered the brand and Mikey screamed. Raph jerked upward, his eyes flickering with the old fire a moment, before he went limp and started shaking. Don cringed and fought the sobs that were coming. Bishop removed the brand and headed toward the forge again rolling another brand out and moving toward Don the process was repeated, he screamed as the hot metal hit skin, twisting in terror. Raph shook all the harder and pulled away from the sound. Mikey lay limp, sobbing and whimpering. Bishop grabbed the third brand and walked toward Raph. Raph dull eyes grew fearful and he pulled away weakly, Bishop smirked.

"You I figured would be the hardest to break," he hissed into Raph's ear.

Raph trembled as the brand touched skin and then like his brothers screamed. Then suddenly the pain vanished and Bishop flew across the room, slamming into the wall. A figure in black paused a moment and then charged Bishop, screaming with rage. Blue mask whipping behind him as his swords glinted in the dim light. Bishop grabbed a poker from the forge and tried to block Leo's slashes. Leo fought like a madman, his sliver-grey eyes blazing like fire. Bishop slumped to the floor, blood soaking his shirt after Leo slashed his blade across his chest. Leo spun and kicked Bishop's head, knocking him out. Leo sheathed his swords and rushed to his brothers sides, gasping for breath.

He reached Raph first and touched Raph's face, Raph flinched and pulled away. Leo tore his mask off, revieling his dark hair and his face.

"Oh Raph..." Leo breathed, tears forming,"What did he do to you?" Rage flicked across Leo's face and he gritted his teeth.

"Raphael," Leo said gently as he unstrapped Raph. Raph shuttered as Leo's hands gently undid the straps.

"Raphael, come on...bro come on," Leo pleaded gently, he pulled his treambling brother into a hug and kept whispering to him.

"L-L-leo?" Raph sobbed after a few seconds,"b-bu-but...you-you...were."

"Shhh...its ok," Leo comforted, cradling Raph and hugging him tight. Raph sobbed harder and clung to Leo.

"Can you help me carry them out?" Leo asked gently. Raph nodded and Leo pulled away, quickly moving to Don's trembling form and repeating the process. Raph shakily got off the table and moved to Mikey, who was quaking and sobbing in fear.

"Mikey," Raph whispered, struggling to undo the straps," Mikey...it me...Leo..he's ok."

Leo gritted his teeth as Bishop started to move.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Leo ordered, dragging Don onto his shoulders. Raph helped Mikey up and they started to follow, Raph's legs buckled and Leo froze, worry etched into his features.

"Raph," he breathed. Raph couldn't get up and Mikey just stood still, whimpering. Leo felt panic start to set in...they had to get out. Don whimpered.

"Donnie," Leo said softly,"Donnie...can you walk?"

"I-I...th-think...so," Don sobbed.

"I need you to help Mikey, both of you get out, I have to help Raph...Donnie can you do that for me?" Leo asked. Don nodded and Leo lowered him to the ground, don staggered toward Mikey and dragged him out, toward the area Leo had indicated. Leo dragged Rapg to his feet and half-dragged, half-carried him out. Leo glanced back and saw that Bishop was gone. Leo's blood ran cold.

Bishop leapt out of the dark and started firing his gun at Leo. Leo dropped Raph and grunted as a bullet found its way past his armor. Leo charged Bishop, screaming.

..............

(Bishop's headquaters are not in New York state...in Nevada)

Jane, April, Casey and James got off the plane and rushed toward the hospital. They nearly sprinted toward the room they were given. Jane moved in and spotted Leo laying in a bed, his head, chest, arms, and right leg in bandages. April gasped. Mikey and Don were curled in beds next to Leo and Raph. Raph was limp, his body as heavily bandaged as Leo's and a heart monitor showed how weak he was.

"Oh my gosh..." Jane sobbed.

.....

Bishop gasped as he struggled to get to his feet, the place was burning around him, the Hamato brothers had escaped him once again. A burning pier fell on Bishop and he screamed as the flames found their way past his clothing. An alien picked up the pir and shooved it aside, scooping Bishop up and rushing through the flames toward the outdoors.

....

Jane was curled up on the hospital bed next to Leo, sound asleep, James had snuggled up with Mikey, April was sitting by Don and Casy was sittign next to Raph.

Don's eyes fluttered open.

"Apr'l?" he whimpered.

"Shhh, rest Don, you guys are safe," she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please?


	16. Chapter 16: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: still no..."mumbles darkly"**

**Music for this Chapter: "Courage" by Superchick**

**Chapter 16: One Step at a Time**

Raph twitched in his sleep and whimpered. Leo rolled over in his bed, grimacing from the pain of the movement, he reached over and gently touched Raph's arm. Raph quieted. Jane sat up and steadied Leo's quaking frame, exhaustion and pain etched into his features.

"I'll see if we can move the beds closer," Jane whispered gently.

Leo nodded his thanks and closed his eyes, resting his arm back on his stomach. Mikey whimpered and thrashed in his bed. Leo opened his eyes and made an effort to get up. A gentle hand held him still. Leo looked up and sighed. April gave him a gentle smile and then moved over to Mikey. She sat next to him and started whispering gentle words. Leo closed his eyes and then took a deep breath.

"_Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo."_ Leo sand out softly.

April gasped and froze, Don had told her Leo had a good voice but she hadn't exspected that. Leo repeated the song and Mikey grew still, Don's twitching stopped, and Raph's heart rate slowed to the relaxed rythum of someone sleeping deeply. Jane and the nurses froze in the doorway. Jane smiled.

"That was beautiful," a nurse whispered. A few minutes later the nurses moved the guys beds over, putting Leo in the middle.

.....

Two weeks later back in New York...

Leo lay half-asleep on Jane's bed in her dorm room, Jane was sitting on the floor, typing an esay, when someone knocked on the door. Leo's eyes fluttered. He was heavily drugged on pain killers still, his leg was in a cast and his other injuries were still painfull. Raph was bed-ridden back home, and back to his charming self. Don and Mikey were still rather rattled and paniced at the sound of gunfire or anything exploding for that matter, especially Mikey.

Jane sighed and said quietly ,"One second." She got up and pressed a kiss to Leo's forehead. He stirred but didn't wake. She quickly ajusted the blanket and then headed for the door. Jane opened the door.

"Hell-oh," Jane said softly," Um....hi dad, hi mom."

"Hey sis," a boy said, around twelve years old.

"Hi Luke," Jane replied. Luke pushed his way in and froze as Jane let her parents in.

"Hey? Jane whose the guy in your bed?" Luke asked as he peeked around the corner to her bedroom. Jane's father glared at her and crossed his arms. Her mother glared as well. Jane blushed and struggled to stay calm.

"Jane Rose Johnson," her mother hissed. Jane palmed her face.

"Luke...I'm going to kill you...get away from him!," Jane growled, "He's still recovering from inguries and fell asleep on my bed." the second part was directed toward her parents. Luke stood over Leo eyeing him, and the crutches on the floor. He reached forward to touch Leo and found his hand in a crushing grip and a sleepy-glare driected through silver-grey eyes.

"Um...hi!" Luke managed," you're hurting my hand." Leo blinked slowly.

"Luke I told you to leave him alone!" Jane growled, pushing forward and grabbing Leo's hand.

"Leo, let him go it's my brother," Jane said softly, gently prying his hand open. Leo mumbled something before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry I wish you would've called me, Leo's...he got hurt really bad and..."Jane sighed, sitting next to the sleeping figure.

"Its alright honey," her mother comforted," You're right we should've called, Luke..leave him alone!" Luke froze.

"Baka, kowasu anata no te nai yameru watashi hitori ni shiteoku," Leo mumbled. Jane laughed at the shocked looks on her family's faces.

"What did he say?" Luke asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, something about breaking your hand if you didn't leave him alone," Jane replied, kissing Leo's forehead. Leo mumbled something else.

"Japanese right?" asked her father. Jane nodded and then glared at Luke. Luke leaned over and started to poke Leo again. Jane saw him.

"Luke, he _will_ break your hand if you don't leave him alone,"Jane hissed. Their mother glared at Luke and pointed to the spot beside her.

"Hai, baka," Leo muttered. Luke's eyes widened.

"Luke Eugene Johnson," their father ordered. Luke shuffled over to his mother's side and stood there, sulking. Jane kissed Leo's forehead and covered him up before pointing her parents and brother in the direction of the common area in her dorm.

....

Raph was curled up on the couch, like Leo he was on painkillers still and they made him drowsy. Mikey was curled up on the other end of the couch, and Don was alseep on the floor, wrapped in blankets. Raph's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. His yellow-hazel eyes flashing.

"Easy Raph its just me," April comforted. Raph relaxed.

"Hey Ap'rl," He murmered," Ya' kn'w wh're Leo is?" He yawned after that and shook his head slowly. Having noticed that Leo's spot on the floor was empty.

"At Jane's dorm, she came and picked him up an hour ago," April replied, carefully avoiding stepping on Don as she walked over and checked the bandage on Raph's head. Raph grumped and pulled away.

"Ch'k Do'y an' Mi'ky," he muttered, yawning again. April smiled and covered him up, beofre checking over Mikey's sleeping form. Mikey whimpered and twitched a little but relaxed when April rubbed his back and covered him up. Don twitched in his sleep and muttered. April knelt down carefully and covered him up. She glanced at Rap and smiled, he was out cold. Leo was torn about going over to Jane's but at the insistence of both Jane and April he had gone. He hesitated in the doorway, but finally left.

He had been taking care of his brothers so much, he wasn't resting properly, and his leg was bothering him quite a bit. Jane had suggested to April that she have himcome over and crash at her place while she studied and worked on her homework, it would be a couple of hours of downtime for him, and he would hopefully get some much needed rest. April had agreed whole heartily.

April gently checked Raph's head, praying he wouldn't wake and then covered him up better before pressing a gentle kiss to his and his brothers' foreheads. Raph twitched but stayed asleep.

......

"Sooooo how'd ya meet him?" Luke asked as he sat on the couch. Jane sighed.

"We met at the mall, he had been kidnapped by the Purple Dragons and his brothers had been trying to find him. He passed out and stopped breathing. I had to resusitate him," Jane replied,"His brother Raph nearly killed me when we met, nasty temper."

"How many siblings does he have?" He mother asked.

"Leo's the eldest of quadruplet brothers," Jane replied.

Luke stared.

"COOL!!!" he shouted.

A loud thud and yelp alerted them that Leo had fallen off the bed.

"LEO!?" Jane gasped, smacking Luke as she sprinted into the room. Leo was sprawled on the floor, looking dazed.

"Wah?" he managed as Jane grabbed him and helped him sit up.

"Easy," Jane said softly.

"Ow," he groaned, as Jane checked his leg. Jane glared at her brother as he peeked around her parents. Leo yelped as Jane's grip tightened.

"Sorry," she said quickly," You ok?"

"Dazed, but m'fin," Leo mumbled," Who yelled? I th'gh you were in tr'ble."

"My brother, he though it was cool that you had three brothers," Jane replied," Dad could you help me, he weighs twice as much as I do." Jane father nodded and grabbed Leo and helped Jane pull Leo to his feet. Leo struggled to get his good leg under him and help.

"You make it sound like I'm fat," Leo muttered. Jane giggled.

"Leo there isn't an ounce of fat on you anywhere," Jane laughed. Jane's mother smiled. Luke looked upset.

"You're not going to brake my hand are you?" Luke whispered. Leo smiled gently.

"No, I won't break your hand,"Leo said softly, gingerly settling on the bed.

"Pain killers wearing off?" Jane asked. Leo sighed and nodded.

"Leo, my mother Hellen and my father Jacob, mom, dad, Hamato Leonardo," Jane said quickly as she grabbed the pain pills and a glass of water.

"But I thought you said his name was Leo?" Luke asked.

"Oh and my brother Luke," Jane added. Leo smiled.

"Japanese surnames come first, not last," Leo replied gently,"You know I hate taking these." Jane wagged a finger at him.

"Leo, April said you started screaming five minutes after the pills wore off, your leg needs to heal. Forceing yourself to endure that kind of pain makes it harder for you to rest enough to let it heal," Jane chidded. Leo glared at her but washed the pills down with a gulp of water.

"How long have I been here?" he asked a moment later.

"Just about two hours now," Jane replied," go back to sleep." Leo sat bolt upright.

"My bothers!" he gasped, "Jane!! They!"

"Leonardo!" Jane growled, giving Leo a firm look. Leo flinched.

"They're fine, April's with them, GO. Back. To. Sleep," she ordered. Leo struggled a little, but soon the pills kicked in and he sagged against the pillows, sound asleep.

"What happened to him that...?" Her father asked. Jane looked at her father sadly.

"Nothing leaves this room, Luke that means nothing," Jane said softly, gently moving a dark lock from Leo face.

"Of course," Jacob said softly.

"Bishop," Jane whispered. Her mother gasped. Her father tensed and shook his head.

"Are they all right?" he whispered as they left the room.

"More shook then anything really, he told them Leo was dead, they sort of shut-down after that," Jane replied," the last few weeks left them nervous if Leo wasn't in the room with them, it's wearing him out though. He's not getting the rest he needs, April and I agreed to make him come over here so he could get some rest, she'd keep an eye on them while he was over here."

"Is April their mother?" Hellen asked. Jane shook her head.

"More like step sister, she took then in off the street after their dad died, she treats them like her kids and her brothers at the same time. She and her husband Casey are the only family they have left," Jane sighed,"Here's a recent picture."

Jane handed her mother a picture of Leo and Raph standing sideby side, both arms crossed, Don and Mikey beside them, both smiling, April and Casey inbetween them.

Jane quickly pointed them out.

"That's Leo, Raph is on his right, Don is the brunette, and Mikey is the blonde. April and Casey are in the middle, oh and that's James, their son," Jane said softly.

"They don't look much alike untill you look at their faces," Hellen said softly," Even their eyes are different."

"Yeah, apparently the whole family gene pool decided to come out at once," Jane laughed.

"Are their names short for something like Leo was for Leonardo?" Luke asked curiously.

Jane nodded," Raph is short for Rapheal, Don is short for Donatello, and Mikey is short for Michealangelo."

"All the Renisance Masters," He father said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Jane said softly.

"Ww better go honey, let him get some rest and you get back to work on your homework, you should bring him down to our place for Thankgiving this year," Hellen said softly, glancing at the clock," Dear, your meeting is in a half hour."

Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Yes, if he's up to it, hate coming all teh way to New YOrk for these meetings but, I get to see you for a bit," Jacob said, poking his daughter's nose.

"Can I stay?" Luke asked," Please? I'll behave!"

"No," said three voices firmly.

.....

Raph grunted as the smell of scrambled eggs hit his nostrils. He looked around and realized Mikey wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Mi'y?" Raph slurred, wincing as his body protested movement.

"Hey Raphie," Mikey whispered, locking him into a quick hug," You hungry? April said Jane stole Leo for a few hours."

"Yeah, that's wah she tol' me too," Raph slurred," Yeah, I'm hungry, will ya' grab me those stupid pills?" Mikey nodded and brought the pills and a glass of water over to him.

"Wah smell's 'ood?" Don slurred, starting to sit up.

"Scrambled eggs," Mikey replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone?


	17. Chapter 17: Vacation

**Disclaimer:** **still do not own the cannon characters**

**Music for this chapter: You choose...I don't have my IPod at the moment... "smiles"**

**Chapter 17: Vactaion**

Two Months Later...

Jane quickly finished packing her bags. The phone rang. She grabbed it, juggling it against her shoulder as she grabbed her hair dryer.

"Hello?" she greeted.

_"Honey, we have a problem_,"

"What's that dad?" Jane asked standing up. She was spending the weekend with Leo and his family and then coming to her parents for Thanksgiving, Leo was coming with.

_You_ _know I've got meetings all weekend right?_

"Yeah," Jane said quietly.

_"sigh" Your mother has to meet up with her publisher and Luke can't go, I can't have him tag along with me. Is there any chance Luke could spend the weekend with you?_

"I don't know dad...I'll ask April if there's room...give me a few minutes," Jane replied.

She quickly dialed April.

"Um...April is there any possible way you could do me a huge favor?" Jane asked

_"Depends kiddo, what?"_

Jane quickly explained the situation.

_"Of Course! He and James can play its fine Jane! You and Leo were driving seperate anyway, there should be room."_

Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks April," Jane breathed.

Jane quickly called her father back and they discused when Luke would be dropped off. Jane sighed and finished packing her things. The next morning she was sitting outside her dorm waiting for her brother and father to get there and Don to come pick Luke up. Her dad got there first. He wrapped her in a hug and then appoligised for the inconvience.

"Its fine dad, April gave it the ok," Jane replied, then rounded on her brother," Ok pip-sqeek, three rules. One, don't bother Raph he's been pulling double shifts, days at Jo's Repairs, Nights at the Docks. Two, Don't bother Raph, and Three, Don't bother Raph."

Her father was laughing by the time she finished. Luke nodded.

"Sooooo, you're saying I should bother Raph right?" Luke said miscieveously.

"Not if you value your life, he has a nasty temper and he, unlike Leo, will not hesitate to smash you," Jane growled.

The sound of a horn made Jane turn.

"Hey Don!" she called and rounded on Luke again.

"Am I Clear?" she hissed. Luke took a step back and nodded.

"Good," Jane said softly," Ok lets get this stuff in the van." Don pulled up and got out.

"Morning Jane, Mr. Johnson, Luke," Don greeted as he grabbed Jane's bags.

"How're Raph and Leo?" Jane asked as she helped Don get thigns situated.

"Leo's out cold in bed, his leg's playing up again, I _told _him working the docks wouldn't be good for that leg," Don grouched.

"He still on the same shift as Raph?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Raph's taken over the back seat and he's dead to the world right now by the way," Don added," Oh and I hope you warn-"

"I did," Jane interupted with a laugh.

"Good," Don replied.

A few minutes later Luke got a stern warning from his father to behave and a quick hug, before jumping in the van and sitting next to Mikey, who chattered excitedly. April and Casey were driving their "new" car and were leading the way up. Don and his brothers had aquired the old van when April and Casey had upgradded to the car. Luke looked into the back seat and spotted Raph's sleeping frame, the windows were covered and he had a blanket over his head.

"Dude trust me, leave 'im alone, and this is coming from the guy who drives him nuts all the time," Mikey said quickly,"He's got a really bad temper lately."

"I know my sister threatened my life if I didn't leave him alone," Luke replied.

Mikey laughed.

......

Leo rolled over with a groan and rubbed his knee, before smacking the alarm off. He limped over to the closet and got dressed, before putting a cloth brace on his leg.

"I really shoud've listened to Don," Leo muttered, gingerly rubbing the swollen area.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. 2:00pm. Time to go.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. There was a mug of tea and a note.

_Afternoon fearless,_

_Got ya some tea made before we left, there's some Red Bull in the fridge that I hid from Mikey, if ya need it._

_-Raph_

Leo chuckled and grabbed two cans before grabbing the mug of tea, his key and his bag. He headed out the door and down the street toward his Mustang, Raph's Cobra was parked next to it. The Cobra was painted black with red racing stripes. Leo grinned and tossed his bag in the back seat of his vechicle, before getting in. Leo winced as his knee protested the angle. He pulled the door closed and headed off. Twenty Minutes later he greeted Jane as she got in. She kissed his gently before getting buckling up.

"Hey Handsome," she greeted. Leo chuckled and sighed.

"Morning Saiai," he replied. Jane smiled, Leo had taken to calling her "beloved" in Japanese for a while now. She kissed him again as he pulled out and headed toward the country.

"How's your knee holding up?" Jane asked gently. Leo grimaced and shook his head.

"It's still there," He muttered. She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"That bad huh?" she said gently. Leo nodded.

"I honestly think I twisted it last night, which means Don's going to be on my case about working there again," Leo sighed,"the money's good....stupid hospital bills"

Jane kissed him gently and sighed," It'll be fine...do you want me to drive a while?" Leo shook his head.

"Nah...I'll be asleep in ten seconds if I get comfortable...by the way hand me a Red Bull...the caffine will wake me up...if the taste doesn't," Leo replied. Jane giggled and grabbed one for him.

...

"Woooaah!!" Luke gasped when he saw the farm house and the woods beyond," This place is awesome!"

Don laughed and Mikey chuckled.

"Alright everybody out, Mikey wake the beast while we get things inside," Don ordered, pointing toward the back seat. Mikey got a mischeiveous grin and creapt back to Raph. He started to launch himself when Raph's voice stopped him.

"If ya' wan' ta' live, get away from me now," Raph growled from under the covers. Mikey jumped anyway.

"Cawabunga!!!" He whooped, just before he landed of Raph. Raph grunted and then twisted around Mikey squirmed away and double timed it out the van.

"HELP!! THE BEAST IS AWAKE AND HE WANTS TO KILL ME!!" Mikey shrieked.

"MIKEY!!! GET BACK HERE!" Raph roared. Don, April, Casey, and Luke leaned against the porch laughing.

"Run Uncle Mikey!!" cried James.

.....

Jane sighed it was dark by now and they were getting close, about an half-hour out. Leo had just called and told April about what ime they'd be there. Leo tensed and stared at the road.

"What the?" he started," SHELL!" He jerked the sterring wheel to the right and seconds later the Mustang twisted as a large truck slammed into its side. Jane screamed. Leo grunted amd struggled to prevent them from goin off the raod and into the ditch. The truck kept accelerating, the mustang's front tires lost grip and they slid down into the ditch. Leo hit the brakes and tried to stop. Jane was still screaming. The mustang slammed into a tree and they both hit theirs heads against the windows. The truck kept driving as if nothing had happened.

....

It's been an hour since they called," Raph muttered, looking at the clock for the upteenth time.

"April? Could I'm taking Raph and we're checking up on them, Raph try calling them again." Don ordered as he and Raph grabbed their jackets and left.

....

Leo groaned as the sound of ringing reached his ears. Leo shuttered and tried to moved, his body protested. Then everything hit him.

_the driver in the wrong lane..._

_swerving.._

_the tree...._

Leo sat up best he could and turned to Jane. She was out cold beside him, head bloody

"Jane?" he managed," Jane?....JANE??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiws?


	18. Chapter 18: The Wreck

**Disclaimer: nope....**

**Music for this Chapter: Um...**

**Chapter 18: The Wreck**

"DON PULL OVER!!" Raph roared. Don hit the brakes as Raph flung the door open and jumped out. Don parked and scrambled out. Raph was charging across the street, his jacket whiping around him. Raph scrambled down the slope, toward the rear lights of a Mustang and the sound of an engine revving. Don scrambled after him, turning his Hazards on before he got out.

Raph scrambled to the driver's door andtried to open it, it was locked. Raph looked toward the engine and paled. Smoke was billowing under the hood and the engine was revving loudly. Raph slamed his fist into the window and bit back a cry of pain as the broken glass cut into his skin, it didn't take more than one hit, the window was already cracking. He reached in and unlocked the door, and then struggled to open the dented thing. Don had gotten the other door open and was checking on Jane.

"Don, we gotta get 'im outta here now!" Raph shouted, "It's goin'a blow!" Don nodded and set to work making sure Jane was stable enough to move. He noticed that Leo's hand was clutching Jane's wrist and that Leo was slumped over as if he had been trying to check on her. Raph couldn't get Leo's door open, the engine revved again and Don pulled Leo's finger's lose and quickly got Jane out. Raph had come over and was unbuckling Leo. It seemed like years before Raph started pulling Leo out, then he froze.

"D-Don....his legs...their trapped under the dash," Raph shouted, fear in his voice. Don scrambled over and felt his stomach twist. He crawled in best he could and with painful slowness he worked Leo's legs free. Don got out of the way as Raph gripped Leo and pulled him out, blood was soaking the Leo's lower pants. Not a moment too soon, Leo was free. Raph flung himself over Leo as the engine exploded. Don managed to shield Jane just in time. They both stayed there a few heart beats before getting up and checking over the pair. Don shuttered when he saw that Jane's head was bloody, drying, but still, and other than a few bruises she was fine.

"Don....he's...his pulse is really weak," Raph gasped. Don scrambled over and nearly gagged when he saw Leo's bloody pants, if they weren't broken it would be a miracle.

"Go call an ambulence and April, have her call Jane's parents....grab the blankets from the back...and the first aide kit...I'll do what I can in the dark..." Don ordered. Raph scrambled back up the hill and toward the van. There were people there.

"Is everything all right?" a man asked.

"My brother and his girlfriend...they...I need ta call an ambulence," Raph got out, he realized he was shaking, and forced himself to stop.

"Your covered in blood," a woman gasped. Raph looked down, his hand was gushing and his clothes were bloody.

"It's...my brother's," Raph managed," We had to get 'im out of the car before it blew...he's bleeding..."

"I just called their on their way," the man said quickly. Raph managed to nod.

"They want to know how much you moved them," the man asked.

"Not much...their about four or so feet from the wreck," Raph managed as he struggled to gather up two blankets and the first aide kit. The woman helped him gather it up.

"Your hand's bleeding," she whispered.

"It's just a scratch...I had ta' break da' window," Raph mumbled as he headed back toward the wreck. Don had moved Jane over, closer to Leo.

"Here bro," Raph managed, he couldn't stop shaking. Don looked at him and took a double-take.

"Your hand," Don gasped. The woman knelt down next to Jane.

"It's fine...just take care of them," Raph interupted. Don glared and began ripping the blankets into strips. He grabbed Raph's hand and tightly wrapped it before Raph could protest, then he tied a turniquette around Leo's thighs, slowing the bleeding. Raph dialed April.

....

Luke and James were sound asleep, out in the bedroom they were sharing. Casey, April, and Mikey were waiting in the kitchen when the phone rang. April jumped up and answered it.

"Raph? Oh...my...are-are...are they? The ambulence is coming...ok....I'll call Jane's parents...are they ok? They...ok...ok..." April replied. She hung up and then dialed.

Casey and Mikey watched her nervously.

"Mrs. Johnson...I'm sorry to call this late....Leo and Jane were in an accident...they're hurt...Don said that they both hit their heads....no...no they aren't awake....We aren't sure what happened....Leo's Mustang was in the ditch...ok....you can't come? Ok...I'll call you when something changes...ok....Yes Mrs. John-Hellen....of course...I'm leaving after I get off the phone with you...no...no Luke drove up with us...he's asleep...ok...good-bye," April said softly.

She hung up and looked at Mikey and Casey.

"Leo wrecked?" Mikey whispered.

April nodded.

"I need you two to stay here," she said softly. They nodded. April hugged Mikey on the way past.

.....

Later at the Hospital...

Leo was sitting up on the hospital bed, a doctor in front of him testing his eye reaction with a light. Jane was sitting beside him, she had already been tested. The doctor leaned back and sighed.

"Well, I'd say don't go to sleep for a few hours, you both have concussions, other than your legs, Leonardo, you're both going to be ok, take it easy," the doctor said softly," the cops want to talk to you now."

Leo nodded. Don and Raph were leaning against the wall, April beside them. A cop came in and took Leo and Jane's statements.

"You said the truck was in the wrong lane?" the cop asked.

"Yes...I swerved to avoid it...then it pushed me off the road...I don't know where it went after that, we hit the tree and then I blacked out," Leo replied.

The cop sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you can go," he dissmissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	19. Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Dinner

**Disclaimer: I only own my people and the plot...**

**Music: "These are the Moments" by....um...dangit...I don't know...not me, then "All I ask of You," from Phantom of the Opera.**

***Announcement* -I'm considering doing a story with MY copyrighted material weaved in...those of you who read the "Defense" series know what I'm talking about. (It's not this story that will have it weaved in). ****The title would be _The Three Trials_ and would follow a coming of age tradition within the culture of my Lina Dai series. I'm debating on whether or not to have it be Raph and Leo or just Leo...vote and tell me what you think in your reviews...**

**Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Dinner**

Mikey came down stairs and glanced at the couch. Leo and Jane had crashed there when they were given the go ahead by Don to sleep. They'd gotten home around eight that morning. Leo's legs were better off than Don and Raph had originally thought, he had needed stitches but other than that the injuries weren't too bad. Leo's knee brace had saved his knee from being broken and his other leg had just gotten plain lucky. Leo's calves were stitched up but Don figured Leo could do light excercises by Monday, but knowing Leo he'd be practicing katas by noon. A loud shout and laughter made Mikey creep up to the front, he grinned when he saw that James and Luke were pleting Casey with water ballons.

"You litte!" Casey growled and charged them. They sprinted away, laughing. Mikey grinned miscievously and gabbed a water ballon, creeping up behind Casey he broke it over the man's head and then sprinted away chackling.

"MIKEY!!" Casey roared. Mikey laughed and clutched another bollon as he sprinted inside.

"HI April," he greeted as he rushed pasted. April froze in the doorway and sighed.

"Come back here you little!" Casey growled. Mikey made it up stairs and then stopped, spying Raph asleep still. He grinned. Don came out of the hallway bathroom in time to see Mikey running for his life as Raph chased him down the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill you! MIKEY GET BACK HERE!" Raph roared. Don sighed.

"Can't leave them alone for one minute....first Leo wrecks...now...Mikey's probably going to get his neck busted..."Don muttered as he headed down stairs. Leo was standing up, atempting to hold Raph back as Mikey cowered behind Jane. Mikey stuck his tounge out at Raph and laughed. Raph growled and atempted to shove Leo aside.

"Let me go Leo! I'm gonna kill 'im!!!" Raph snarled. Leo grunted and planted his feet,

"RAPHAEL!" Leo snarled," I swear if you hit Jane I'll rip your block off!" Raph stopped, and then Leo early fell over, still atempting to push Raph back. Leo grunted. Jane gave him a nervous look, but smiled, relieved that Raph was no longer attempting to get past her and Leo to Mikey. She heard Mikey snigger and backhanded him.

"OW!" Mikey yelped. The whole room laughed. Raph and Casey grinned, eyeing each others wet clothes. Leo looked the two over and grinned.

"Take him outside..." Leo whispered. RAph grinned.

"Um..eep?" Mikey managed. Jane stepped aside as Raph charged Mikey, Casey right behind him.

"SAVE ME!" Mikey screamed as he flew outside, Raph and Casey laughing as they chased after. The others laughed.

"Run Mikey!" Jane called, sitting down on the couch, clutching her sides with laughter. Leo sat beside her and wrapped her in a protective hug.

"Saiai, shall we take a walk? I want to show you that glade I was telling you about," Leo whispered to Jane. Jane nodded, and hugged him back.

Leo kissed her gently, pulling her close, his eyes darkened a moment.

"I though I lost you," he murmered.

"I'm here, safe, you kept me safe," Jane comforted, snuggling close.

"Awww," Luke and James said softly. Leo threw a pillow at them and they dogged it giggling. Leo glared at them untill they left.

"How're your legs feeling?" Jane asked softly.

"Sore, but otherwise fine, I'm sure I can handle a walk," he replied testily. She gave him an eskimo kiss and then a real one.

"I was just checking on my knight," she murmered. The corner of Leo's mouth twitched upward, a smile forming.

"My handsome Knight," Jane whispered. Leo smiled and hugged her close.

Don shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Lovebirds," he muttered a he slipped into the kitchen. April laughed and followed him.

"Oh Don you honestly can't be telling me you aren't happy for him," April teased. Don paused and then shrugged.

"I-I'm happy for him...its just...weird...he's so..._happy_ anymore. I mean the Leo I grew up with rarely smiled or joked around like that...he used to be serious all the time...maybe I'm a little jealous she got that side of him to come out...I don't know...but I am happy for him...he deserves to fall in love...and to have someone love him back." Don replied as he sat down, coffee cup in hand.

April put a hand on Don's shoulder.

"I think Don your jealous that you don't have what he has...I'm sure there's someone out there for all of you," April said gently, sitting down next to him. Don smiled.

"Yeah...I'm not sure I want to meet any kids Raph might have though," Don said with a shutter. April laughed and hugged him. They heard the door close and glanced outside.

"Is Leo supposed to be on his feet yet?" April asked.

"No," Don muttered, rubbing his temples.

"I thought not," April sighed.

...

Later that night...

Casey will you carve the turkey? Raph please set the table...Mikey DON'T TOUCH THE CHINA!!! James...you and Luke need to clean up your mess, Where...oh thanks Don," April ordered," Where are Leo and Jane?"

"They never came back form their walk," Don called.

"Ya don't think?" Raph started, but stopped when he saw that James and Luke were in the room.

"No, they swore abstinence to each other Raph," April replied.

"What's ab-sin-ence?" James asked.

"Abstinence, um...April?" Don started and then stopped not knowing how to explain to "little ears".

"Something that adults do, its like...oh....making a promise to each other," April quickly. Don grinned, relief on his face.

"Nice save," Casey muttered. April swatted his arm but laughed.

"WELL HI! Wher have you two been?" Mikey demanded from the living room.

"We went for a walk," Jane answered.

"A Four hour long walk?" Mikey demanded, skeptical.

Leo blinked.

"Yes Mikey, a walk...ya' know like a stroll throught the woods? Birding? Commune with nature? A walk...you put-"Leo said sarcastically.

"I KNOW WHAT A WALK IS!" Mikey roared. The others burst out laughing inthe kitchen. Jane giggled and leaned against Leo.

Jane fumbled with something on her hand and Mieky's eyes landed on it. His eyes got huge and he stared at them, mouth hanging open. Leo grinned.

***

_"Leo this place is beautiful," Jane whispered. Leo hung back as Jane looked at the flowers in the clearing and the moss around the waterfall. He pulled a box out of his pocket and smiled, worry inching its way into his heart._

_"Not as beautiful as you," He murmered as he drew her close._

_"Oh for goodness sake I-" Jane started, she stopped as Leo dropped onto one knee, opening the small velvet box._

_"Jane...would...would you marry me?" Leo whispered. Jane's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, tears forming. All she could do was nod._

_***_

Mikey continued to stare at the pair.

"Mikey? Are you all right?" Jane asked. Leo was still grinning.

"He's in shock," Leo whispered.

"What's going on?" Raph asked as he stepped in, slightly worried at the sudden silence. He froze when he saw what Mikey was starring at. Raph slowly looked up to Leo and stared.

"You're?" was all he got out. Jane giggled and leaned into Leo.

"Yep," they both said after looking at each other.

"YOU'RE ENGANGED???" Mikey shrieked finally," I HAVE A SISTER!!!"

Two seconds later the pair were swamped by the others. Don just shook his head and laughed, hugging Leo tight.

"You idiot," he laughed," Congradulations bro."

"There is someone for you Don, don't think I haven't noticed how you look at us," Leo whispered back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sighs" Aww...ok Reviews Please?


	20. Chapter 20: Family Meetings

**Disclaimer:I have yet to acuire the ownership of the cheloin shadow warriors named after the renissance masters...**

**Music: Um....**

**Chapter 20: Family Meetings**

Leo grunted as Jane's head rested on his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled. Luke muttered something from the other seat. Leo glanced his way and chuckled. Luke was in the window seat of the plane, playing his Gameboy. Jane snuggled against Leo as he wrapped his arm more firmly around her. He smiled. _I'm engaged...I'm getting married..._

"Hey!" Luke said suddenly, startling Leo from his thoughts.

"Morning Luke," Leo greeted with a yawn.

"Morn'in, hey we're gonna land soon," Luke said quickly, looking out the window. Leo craned his neck and nodded, seeing the city below. Leo turned his attention to Jane as the captian came on the intercom and told them to fasten their belts.

"Saiai," Leo whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and brushing her hair from her face, "Saiai...wake up...we're almost there." Jane stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Leo whispered softly. Jane smiled and kissed him.

"EWWW!" Luke wailed, covering his eyes, "It burns!!! It burns!!!"

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed, Jane leaned against him, giggling.

Later at the terminal, Leo grabbed his bags, a hard case containing his swords and their sheaths and a normal bag for his clothes, he also grabbed the heavier of Jane's bags. Jane gave him a false glare and he just chuckled, kissing her gently.

"OH JANEY!!!" called a woman. Leo blinked.

"Janey?" he whispered.

"My grandmother," Jane mumbled.

"Hi grandma Hazel!" called Luke, "Hi mom! Dad!"

"Leo smiled as Jane's parents approached. Hellen hugged him.

"Well, I hear I'm going to have another son," she said with a smile. Leo grinned and nodded. Jacob greeted Leo with a quick hug and then Leo felt a crushing grip around his chest.

"Gah!" he gasped.

"Well aren't you a strong young man! Glad to have you here! What's the matter?" Hazel asked as she realeased Leo. Leo gasped, clutching his ribs.

"Nothing," he managed," Glad to be here." Jane struggled not to laugh at him and flinched as her grandmother turned to her and she recieved the same greeting. Jacob leaned over to Leo.

"She forgets that people can't breathe when she does that," Jacob said softly.

"Heh," Leo managed. Hazel returned to Leo, scrutinizing him.

"Well, Janey you did good, he's not bad looking dear," Hazel said softly," A little skinny maybe, but he's definatly strong." A faint blush touched Leo cheeks. Jane groaned.

"Grandma, leave my fiancee alone!" Jane begged. Luke giggled as Hazel ignored Jane's plee and continued to tell the whole area what she thought about Leo.

Jane finally managed to resuce him when they got to the car, she kissed him.

"Are you sure you want to be part of my family? This is your get out of jail free card...the rest of my family is worse," Jane giggled. Leo kissed her.

"Of course I want to be a part of this family...I love you..plus...can't be much worse than my brothers" Leo replied.

"NO KISSING!! THREE FEET APART!" Hazel snapped from the front. Jane and Leo both jumped and scooted over a bit. Luke was laughing so hard he wasn't making in any noise. Jacob turned around and looked at them.

"She did that to Hellen and I too," He said softly. Leo managed a chuckle. Jane moaned and put her head in her hands.

As they pulled up at the house, there were kids running around and someone was grilling. Leo got out and got both his bags and Jane's. A man took one of Jane's bags frm Leo.

"So, you're the mystery fiancee, we finally get to meet you huh?" he teased. Leo nodded and offered his hand.

"Hamato Leonardo," Leo said softly, swinging the bags onto his shoulders. The man chuckled and took Leo's hand.

"Jeff, I'm Jane's uncle, Hellen's my sister," Jeff replied, shaking Leo's hand, "You've got quite the grip there."

"I...I practice Ninjitsu...weild swords," Leo replied.

"Really? That's like a Martial Arts right?" Jeff asked as he and Leo headed toward the house, Jane and the others following behind.

Jane made an attempt to get to Leo before she was stopped by her cousions, Leo soon found himself surounded by uncles, and under intense questioning that would have put Bishop to same. Jane finally managed to break free and rescue Leo.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Jane said quickly, dragging Leo away. Leo laughed and followed her inside. Juggling his hardcase for his swords, his and Jane's other bags had already disapeared inside, Leo had refused to give up his swords, not sure what would come of them.

They stumbled up stairs and Jane flicked a light on after opening the door to a room.

"Here is your room, you'll be sharing with my cousin Jack, he's about our age so, hopefully you'll get along," Jane said with a laugh. Two beds were positioned inside, plain, green, sheets and a pillow each. Leo's bag was sitting on the floor in front of the bed by the window.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Leo teased gently, placing his sword case on the bed.

"No," she laughed," I just figured you'd want to leave your Katanas here first and know where your things vanished to." Leo laughed and sighed.

"Ok let's go," Jane laughed. Leo jumped up and followed her out, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"EWWWW!" screatched a few younger cousins. Leo and Jane laughed. The kids gave them grossed-out faces and rushed off , clutching their eyes and screaming "Eww!"

"Ok how many people are in your family?" Leo asked gently.

"Um...well," Jane started, counting on her fingers," A lot."

Leo threw his head back and laughed, hugging Jane tight. They made it half way down stairs, before beeing attacked by the aunts. Leo froze and Jane moaned.

"JANE!" Shrieked a girl. Jane looked up just in time to aviod being tackled by a younger girl.

"Hey Maggie," Jane laughed.

"Let me see it!!" squeeked Maggie. Jaen laughed and held out her hand, reviealing the silver band with a small diamond, nestled between two saphires.

"Um...I have three brothers," Leo said as he searched for Jane, again surounded by people, questioning him.

"Jane?" Leo called.

"One second Maggie I have to rescue Leo from Aunt Martha," Jane said quickly.

"Leave him alone already!" Jane growled, dragging Leo free from the horde of people.

Thanks," Leo said, kissing Jane softly. Maggie eyed him and Leo shifted uncomfortably. Maggie pulled Jane aside.

"Shesh cuz...he's...really cute!!!" Maggie giggled. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Maggie could you keep everyone away from us? I want to show Leo the library," Jane whispered.

Maggie muttered but nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Mag," Jane said, hugging her cousin.

"Yeah, Yeah," Maggie muttered.

Jane grabbed Leo and pulled him after her. Leo gasped and froze at the sight of the library, it was huge, filled with books.

"Jane..." Leo breathed.

"My family's been colecting books since this house was built in the sixties, I remembered you mentioning that you loved reading," Jane whispered. Leo gathered her into a hug and kissed her softly.

"I do, but I'd rather spend the time geting to know my new family...after all, I have to sometime," Leo whispered back, "Maybe later tonight we'll come in here together?" Jane smiled and nodded.

"Ok," she replied, kissign him gently.

Later that night....

Leo was sitting in the living room, Jane on his lap, talking to Jacob and Hellen when Jeff came in, leading a man, in his sixties.

"Here Samson, This is Leonardo," Jeff introduced. Jane squeeled and jumped up, hugging Sam.

"I wondered where you were Uncle!" Jane squeeked. Samson hugged her back.

"How's my little princess heh?" Samson laughed. He offered a hand to Leo. Leo stood and took his hand.

"Pleased to meet ya' son," Samson greeted.

"I hear you practice what was it? Judistsu?" Samson said.

"Ninjitsu," Leo corrected gently. Samson sat down and laughed.

"Well I guess I just slaughtered that, very sorry," he said Leo and Jane sat bck down and Leo shrugged.

"Most people don't hear about it...you might know it better as Ninja," Leo replied.

"Ahhh....you're a ninja?" Samson said.

"COOL!" cried a boy from the doorway, "HEY GUYS LEO'S A NINJA!!!"

"Oh boy," Jane moaned. Leo tensed, but a nervous smiled showed on his face.

"Yes, Hai," Leo replied. Seconds later the room seemed to have gotten smaller as the cusions and everyone else entered the room.

"What did I say about that!" Hazel chidded, pointing at Jane in Leo's lap. Both blushed and quickly seperated.

"Oh buzz off you all!! Go shoo!" Samson ordered. Leo sighed with relief as the others exited.

"Well tell me about your family son," Samson asked gently. Leo smiled and told for the upteenth time that day his family's story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reivews Anyone?


	21. Chapter 21: Katas and Cake

**Disclaimer:just the plot and OCs...nuthin' else..."sighs"...if wishes were turtles...**

**Music: **

****Sneek Peek at _The Three Trials-_The three trials, the tests of those who practice Drglah, Dragon-Claw...fifty times more leathal than Ninjitsu...but it holds a beauty and grace in each movement, in each attack that makes it appear almost like some sort of macabre dance. A dance that means only death to those who are dancing it...the three trials are the ultimet test of those skills...three tests...mental....phsyical....emotional...pass all three and you are no longer considered a Drae, a child, but a Drass or Drake, a woman or a man, an adult...in the relm of the Lina Dai..the Dragon Children. I've been practising in secret for years...now at eighteen...I'm ready for the Trials...but is my family ready to see me as I really am?**

**Still vote on Raph and Leo or just Leo please!!!!*****

**Chapter 21: Katas and Cake**

Hellen walked into the library and started to turn the lamp off.

"I...I...Iwas reading," Leo murmured, making Hellen jump," Sorry..."

"Oh Leo!" Hellen gasped," Oh that's fine...Jane did say you worked nights...can't sleep huh?" Eyeing the dark clad figure in the dim light.

"No...um..where's Jane's room? She fell asleep on the couch...I didn't know where-" Leo said softly.

"Oh, here I'll show you," Hellen said softly, spying Jane curled against Leo, a blanket wrapped gently around her. Leo got up slowly, somehow managing to lift her up and hold her in a bridal carry and set his book down at the same time. Hellen smiled at the tenderness Leo used when agusting Jane's sleeping form more securely in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, her dark brown hair falling over his arm. She murmered something before failing silent and clinging to Leo's shirt. Leo smiled and sighed softly, a look of utter love etched into his features.

"This way," murmered Hellen, hateing to break up the tender moment. Leo started and blushed slightly, barely noticable in the dim light, but Hellen noticed and smiled gently.

Leo followed Hellen upstairs and laid Jane down on her bed, covering her up and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hellen closed the door as Leo slipped past and out into the hallway, pausing to look tenderly at Jane.

"Why are you still up?" Leo whispered.

"Oh, Jacob and Sam went to pick up Jake, I decided to stay up and have something for them to snack on when they got back," Hellen replied softly. Leo followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the bar styled table.

"Ah," he murmered, "do you need any help?"

Hellen smiled and shook her head, "No but thank-you dear...do you want anything?"

"Um...I wouldn't mind tea but I brought my own mix...a recipe my Sensei...father invented...he made ones for each of us...taught us how to make them when we were old enough to do it properly," Leo replied softly,"if you don't-"

"Of course!" Hellen said softly. Leo slipped out and headed for his room, grabbing his bag of herbs and within the tea mixes. He snatched up the book he had been reading before heading back to the kitchen and joining Hellen there. They sat and talked for an hour or so and Hellen dared to try the strongly brewed tea Leo was drinking. She had gasped and sputtered.

"It's sweat and rich," she gasped. Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, my father,he knew what teas I liked best and figured out a way to mix them and make them taste good at the same time," Leo replied.

"What's in it?" Hellen asked. Leo's brow furrowed a moment.

"Um...rose hips, Chamomile, green leaves...oh I can't remember all the others...there's a tiny bit of ginger....um....pieces of honey and ground almonds...um...," Leo started, he shrugged," I honestly can't remember the names of half of them, I just know what they look like...hate to admit it."

Hellen nodded, "That's always the best kinds of recipes...the ones you just know."

Leo smiled.

"Hey...um is there a place where I can practice? Later...kind of quiet," Leo asked softly.

Hellen nodded looking thoughtful.

"Hummm, yes...the back yard there is an area that splits off and heads towards the woods, there should be a good area in there, its not to far from the house."

Leo nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

Later around noon...

Jane yawned as she entered the crowded kitchen.

"Well, look who's awake," Samson laughed.

"Hey Uncle Sam,"Jane yawned, "Morning everybody."

"Morning," the residents chimed.

"Dear, Leo finally crashed around nine this morning, fell asleep at the table, he's still out," Hellen said quickly.

"Poor kid, Hellen what'd ya do to him? Shesh, ya' amed him stay up all night with ya'?" Jeff teased.

"No, he works nights, his sleep shedule must have finally caught up to him," Jane said quickly,"He's notorious for roaming the apartment he and his brothers share the nights he's off, and falling asleep in random areas. Raph works nights too, but he pulls double shifts so he pretty much sleeps whenever he can, apparently Raph found Leo asleep on the fire escape one morning."

Jane shook her head laughing softly. The others chuckled.

"I'll check on him," Jane laughed. She made her way up the stairs and found Leo sprawled, unceremoniously on his bed, fully clothed. Jane smiled and slipped over to him, sitting down she carfully pulled his jacket off, Leo twitched and started to wake but a soft kiss from Jane made him quiet.

Jake rolled over in his bed and groubled something. Jane smiled and shook her head. She grabbed a stray pillow and chucked it at him. Jake grunted and rolled over, she quieted a giggle, thinking of Raph and his stubbornness even in sleep.

"Hey sleepy! Jakey! Get up!" she hissed softly, as she covered up Leo and kissed his forehead, he mumbled something that Jane didn't catch.

"Jake! Get up! Grandma made her homemade Mac & cheese...its almost gone already..." Jane whispered into her cousion's ear.

"Wah? No!" Jake gasped, scrambling out of bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Leo jerked upright and looked around in confusion, before Jane pushed him back and he slumped, returning to sleep. Jane giggled at her cousion.

"Good afternoon," she whispered," By the way I ws kidding about the food."

"I'm gonna kill you, you little!" Jake growled and lunged after her. Jane shrieked in laughter and dashed downstairs, Jake hot on her heels. Jake cornered her and was prearing to tickled her only to find himself suddenly half way across the room and Leo in front of Jane in a defensive crouch, sliver-grey eyes flashing dangerously. The room got quiet. Jane put a calming hand on Leo's shoulder and he relaxed.

"He's my cousin, my knight, its ok," she said softly. Leo relaxed completely and then walked over to Jake, offering the young man a hand.

"Forgive me for my brashness," Leo said softly, eyes calm now.

"Note to self, don't threaten Jane, even in play, around you," Jake said after a minute, cracking a grin and accepting Leo's hand.

Leo hauled him to his feet and they both laughed. Jane and the others relaxed. Leo found himself in his room again, guided by Jane's gentle hands, as the drop of adreniline reminded him of how tired he was. He curled up and was out in seconds. Jane came back down and stopped at the stares form the others.

"THAT WAS SO TOTALLY WICKED!!!" a young boy exclaimed suddenly and the room erupted into laughter. Jane leaned against the wall laughing.

"That, Jimmy, was nothing," Jane got out finally," You should see him when he's sparring with his brothers."

It was around one-thirty when Leo finally got up and put on his loose, black, training pants. They were made of a silk-like material that was more sturdy but had all of the silk-like quaiities, such as being soft and extremely lightweight. Leo pulled the tank-top on that Casey had gotten him, black with the Kanji for Ryu and the bue dragon coilled around it. He made his way downstairs, Katanas sheathed on his back. He gripped the edge of the railing and flipped over it, landing and then popping back up easily. He slipped outside carrying two candles and a packet of insense, under one arm.

Jane glanced up in time to see a flash of black and smiled. About a hald hour later one of the younger cousins came in and tugged on Jane's shirt. Blonde pigtails bobbing as she bounced in excitement.

"Jane!!!" the girl begged.

"What? What Kat?" Jane asked turning her attention on the girl.

"Um...Leo's...he hasn't moved in a while...he's...um just sitting there...he lit candles and smelly stuff," Kat said quietly," Is he ok?"

Jane smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Yes he's fine, he's meditating...thinking deeply," Jane said softly finding that the easiest way to explain it.

"Oh..." murmered Kat, "So...when's he gonna use his swords?" Jane smiled.

"When he's ready," she replied softly. Seconds later a boy rushed in.

"Dad!! You've gotta see this!! its so cool!!! Leo's like...just come see!!!" the boy grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him toward the door.

Jane got up and followed, holding Kat's hand. They entered the small glade Leo had chosen to practice in and it was ringed by the cousins, watchign quietly. Leo was completely intranced in his training, paying no mind to those around him. His katanas flashed as light hit them and he twisted pulling the blade down and across his chest, while the other lashed out and then spun in his hand.

Jeff and the others gasped as Leo went through a series of complicated moves that made his katanas blurs of sliver. Jane smiled and leaned against the tree. She immediatly noticed that his knee was bothering him as he placed his right leg more gingerly than needed. He appeared to be almost dancing, the blurs of silver like scarves twisting around him. His shirt lay discarded on the ground, muscles rippling at every turn, a fine sheet of sweat beginning to form on his frame. He was barefoot, the ground had been cleared, so that only soft grass remained.

Leo twisted, dogging an imagined attacker, he kicked out and swept his blades across his chest and out as he did a full flip, one blade lashing toward the phantom enemy as his leg kicked out at the same time, momentarily ariborn.

"Wow," breahted Kat. Leo landed, streached out, blades glinting, eyes seeming to mimic his katanas in the light. He turned again and flipped his blades expertly into the air and caught them, sheathed one and then did a series of complicated moves before sheathing the other. He turned toward the adults and bowed, chest heaving, then straightened a soft smile on his lips.

"COOL!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!" cried the kids. Leo looked startled and then laughed. Jane walked over and found the discarded water bottle by his things and brought it to him.

"Saiai," Leo greeted. Jane smiled and kissed him before giving him the water bottle. He chuckled and kissed her back before taking a gulp.

"PLEASE!!!" the kids begged. Leo just laughed.

"Tomorrow," Leo said gently but firmly. Teh kids wined and pouted but Leo crossed his arms and gave them a level stare that made them stop.

They all dropped their heads and murmmered "sorry". The adults stared in shock. Leo smiled gently.

"You're forgiven," Leo said softly.

A few minutes later Leo pulled out his swords again and began the ruotine cleaning he gave them everyday, wipping a clean cloth over them, the kids planted themselves next to him, watching in awe. A few reached out to touch and Leo would pause long enough to push their hands away gently and shake his head. Jimmy reached forward and touched the edge and then jerked his hand back with a cry of pain. Leo turned instantly and gently took the boy's hand. Jimmy cried out and pulled away.

"It hurts," he protested.

"Katana cuts hurt...let me see," Leo said softly, holding out his hand. Jimmy whimpered and Martha started to rush forward,Jane stopped her.

"Leo knows more about katana wounds than most doctors...just let him look," Jane said softly. Martha waited nervously.

"Let me see," Leo repeated softly, hand still outstreatched. Jimmy whimpered and then held out his finger. Leo gently took it in a firm grip and examined the cut. It wasn't deepenough to need stitches but it wasn't shallow either. Leo grabbed a small pouch off to his side and pulled out a roll of gauze.

"Sometimes I cut my fingers too, see?" Leo showed the various scars on his hands, old ones from when he forst started to train with katanas. Jimmy nodded and then Let Leo gently clean the area and wrapit expertly.

"See? Its better already," Leo said softly. Jimmy nodded.

"Now...can you tell me what you learned?" Leo whispered.

"Not to touch them," the boy replied. Leo nodded.

"Hai," Leo said softly," Yes."

"Hai?" Jimmy asked.

"It means yes," Leo replied, ruffling the boy's hair gently, "Now go see your mom, she's worried about you."

Jimmy nodded and quickly got up and went to his mom.

Martha checked the bandage and then smiled as she looked back at Leo, again ploishing his katanas, the kids in a semicircle around him. she looked at Jane.

"He'll be a good father," she said to Jane and then nudged her. Jane smiled.

"I know, we plan on having a big family," Jane replied. following her aunt towards the house, Jimmy in tow.

Jimmy stopped suddenly.

"Leo?" the boy called.

"Hai?" Leo responded without looking up.

"Do you want some cake? My mommy made it!" Jimmy asked. Leo chuckled.

"Hai, I would be honored," Leo replied, sheathing his blades and getting up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	22. Chapter 22: Black Friday Adventures

**Disclaimer: still only the plot and OCs...**

**Music: holiday stuff...**

**Chapter 22: Black Friday Adventures**

Jane yawned and took a drink of her coffee, her mother and aunts were beside her. They were in line waiting for the doors to open at the store they were at.

"Jane dear, have you and Leo set the wedding date?" Martha asked.

"Well...we want a fall wedding but that means either we have a small fast one or we wait untill next year...we haven't really decided yet," Jane replied.

"Humm, well.." Julie murmered.

"A fall wedding would be nice, all the bright colors...but its almost too late to do that isn't it?" sighed Margret.

"Yeah," murmered Jane, "plus we have to go about getting the liscense still. We're leaning toward next year, I'm almost donw with college and Leo has medical bills to pay off, we think we might be more on our feet finacially by then..."

"Well...oh! The doors are open!" Julie started.

"CHARGE!" the women shouted, laughing as they sprinted forward with the others. Jane giggled as she weaved in and out of the sea of people.

Jane skimmed the ailes and stopped when she saw a game Mikey would like, snatching it up and dropping it into her cart before moving on. She spotted her aunt Julie in the other area grabbing a simple camera.

By the time she had filled her cart she had a sweater forApril, a game for James, a new jacket for Casey, complete with the Harely Davidson design, the game for Mikey, a new, though small, laptop for Don, a book on car engines for Raph, the book _A thousand Spendid Suns_ by Khaled Hosseni that Leo had been eyeing, and a few other odds and ends for her cousions.

"Well...I'm out of money..." Jane muttered as she met up with her mom. Hellen chuckled.

"You got some good deals though, will that computer be big enough for Don?" Hellen replied.

"Trust me, he'll have it tricked out and running at fifty times the original capasity in ten minutes, he mentioned wanting a small work computer, easier to haul around then his old one," Jane replied with a laugh.

"Oh did they get O'Neil Tech going?" Hellen asked.

"Yeah, and Don used his first major check to pay off a bunch of the hospital bills behind Leo's back," Jane replied,"He wants things to be out of the way for us, he's a good guy."

"Yes, your dad said he seemed like a sweet guy," Hellen replied as she got in line with Jane.

"He can be really shy sometimes, and then almost as defensive as Leo other times," Jane replied, "He is a sweet guy though."

....

Leo walked into the living room and stopped, the uncles and the kids were hanging out there.

"Um...good afternoon," Leo said softly.

"Hello," Jake greeted with a wave. Jeff and Sam moved over, giving Leo room to sit. Jimmy and a few of the other kids relocated to Leo's feet. He chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Where is everyone else?" Leo asked.

"Its Black Friday," Jake said as if it answered Leo's question. Leo blinked, looking confused.

"The're shopping," Samson said softly.

"Oh," Leo mumbled, "when will they be back?"

"Dinner time more than likey," Jeff said with a sigh, "Untill then we're stuck with the rascals."

Leo chuckled and looked thoughtful.

"Would the kids want to go on a walk with me? They know the area better than I do and it would keep them occupied for a while," Leo asked.

The men stared at him in disbelief.

"You want to have them tag along?" Jake said in shock.

"I...I like kids," Leo mumbled, "always had a soft spot for 'em." He dipped his head, looking embarased.

Samson chuckled, "If you want to and they're up for it its fine kiddo, I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

Leo brightened and the kids grinned, grabbing Leo's hands and pulling him toward the door. Leo chuckled and pulled on his shoes, making sure the kids put on jackets and then Leo hoisted the youngest girl onto his shoulders after they got outside, leting the kids lead him down well traveled trails. The kids skipped ahead, laughing.

"Stay close!" Leo called. They slowed so they were in eye sight and Leo walked behind them. The youngest three, holding his hands and the little girl on his shoulders, hands grasping his head. Leo smiled.

....

"We have returned!" Martha called as the women entered the house.

"Hey!" called Jeff, "We're in here!"

"Where's Leo?" Jane asked as she entered the den area.

"And the kids?" Julie asked, joining them.

"Leo took 'em for a walk about an hour ago," Jeff replied. Martha smacked him.

"You all are horrible! The poor guy, make him watch those rascals!" Martha snarled.

"Hey! Easy!" Jeff yelped.

"Relax ladies, he asked if they wanted to go with him," Samson interupted.

Jane giggled and then turned at the sound of the back door opening and excited chattering.

"Mommy look!!" Jimmy exclaimed, holding up a geode, bright white crystals gleaming from the broken stone's enterior.

"Oh! how beautiful!" Martha replied.

"Looky!" squeeled the girl on Leo's shoulders, leaning toward Julie. Leo steadied her and then carefully placed her on the floor.

"Sally, oh let me see, how pretty!" Julie replied as Sally showed her a few colorful stones. The other kids held up various other small and interesting objects to their mothers. Jane walked over to Leo and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her cheek.

"Watashi koi anata, Saiai," he murmered. Jane smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too," she murmered back. He smiled and cupped the side of her face, before kissing her back.

"EWWW!" the kids wailed. Leo and Jane laughed. Luke made motions of gagging and pretended to fall off the couch in a dead faint. Hellen threw a pillow at him and gave him a stern look. Leo laughed all the harder.

Later that night at the airport...

"It was good meeting you Leo!" Julie said softly giving him a breif hug. Martha quickly followed suit. Hazel rolled her eyes and then with asigh she hugged Leo too, again nearly crushing his ribs cage in the process. Leo grunted.

Jane smiled as she recieved various hugs good-bye. Leo poked her nose before taking her hand and boarding the plane, waving good-bye to those behind them.

"Well...back to real life," Jane sighed. Leo chuckeled.

"Uhhg...this means I have to work again..." Leo moaned suddenly. Jane burst out laughing, Leo soon followed suit.

"Leo? Jane asked

"Hai Sai'ai?" Leo replied, glancing at her.

"My aunts sugested something..." Jane said softly.

"Go on," Leo urdged.

"They said if we wanted we could go to a judge to get married and just have the full ceremony next fall, that way we didn't have to wait as long," Jane whispered. Leo looked at her thoughtfully.

"Is that what you want?" Leo asked. She nodded.

"Then we'll do that," he murmered, stroking her cheek. Jane smiled.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Leo nodded.

"We'll do it this weekend," he murmered. Jane smiled and leaned against him.

"Though...we'll have another problem..." Leo mumbled suddenly.

"What?" Jane asked curiously.

"Housing arrangements," Leo replied with a sigh.

Jane giggled, leaning against him.

"You have a good point there," she laughed softly,"Well figure it out later, I'll start looking for appartments around NYU, that you can still be close enough to the docks for work since you'll have to take the bus for a while, untill your Mustang gets replaced.."

Leo sighed and nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	23. Chapter 23:Back to the Grind

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the celadon shadow warriors in human form.**

**Music: "Bad Reputation" from Shrek the Movie (#1)**

******To: WMG- Please forgive me for my angry venting...I let my temper get the better of me...**

**Chapter 23: Back to the Grind**

(Quik note: Jo's accent is something between a spanish one and a brooklyn one like Raph uses)

Raph got up and walked toward the kitchen, he glanced toward the couch and chuckled. Leo was sprawled there, sound asleep, his bags on the floor beside him. Raph walked over and gently shook him.

"Bro," he hissed, "come on, go to your bed."

"No wanna run wih da hamsters," Leo mumbled. Raph stared at him and then burst into hysterical laughter, leaning on the couch for support. Leo jerked awake and sat up, looking around in confusion.

"Bro, ya' just made ma' day," Raph laughed, smacking Leo in the back gently.

"Wah? What did I do?" Leo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothin' bro," Raph laughed. Leo got up and sighed, looking tired again.

"Seriously what did I do?" Leo asked, somehow managing to look annoyed and half-asleep at the same time. Raph just shook his head.

"Go at' bed bro," Raph laughed. Leo glared at him and sighed.

"I'll pick ya' up on my way to da' docks," Raph said as he grabbed and apple and headed out the door. Leo stood there and sighed then headed toward his room, pausing long enough to pick up his bags. Leo stripped down to his boxers and then rolled into bed with a groan, pulling his quilt over him, turning the alarm clock on at the same time. Leo sat up and called Raph.

"Raph?"

_Wah is it bro?_

"What did I say?"

_"chuckles" Go ta' bed bro..._

"Fine" Leo snapped,closing the phone and then rolling over, grumbling quietly.

….

Raph walked into Jo's Repairs and punched in, it had taken him coming in and trying to work and passing out for Jo to allow him to get his job back, she had also handed over his Cobra again.

"Morning Raph," greeted Alex.

"NO!" they heard Jo shout and then there was a stream of furious sounding words in Spanish.

"Well ain't she cheerful this morning'," Raph said sarcastically. Alex rolled his eyes and laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah," he replied just as sarcastically. Alex directed Raph toward a car that's front end was mangled. Raph stopped and started laughing.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That's my bro's car, some idiot was in the wrong lane and he swerved to avoid it, ended up hitting a tree," Raph replied.

"Ouch," Alex winced.

"Yeah, he was upset about it, he was more worried about his fiancé though," Raph replied.

"NINO!!" Jo shouted, walking toward them. They looked up at her.

"For the millionth time my name is Raphael!" Raph snapped back.

"Silencio!" she snapped. The vein in Raph's neck jumped and he clenched his fists. Jo walked up to him and gave him a furious stare.

"Yah don'n wahna mess wih meh boy," Jo hissed,"Ya' could lose ya 'ob."

Raph gritted his teeth and then snorted, turned his heel and walked over to Leo's Mustang and started working.

"Nino," Jo hissed.

"Did ya' he'r somethin' Alex?" Raph asked. Alex blanched and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, Jo...you can't fire him...he's too good at what he does, you two figure out the rest," Alex replied before turning and walking off. Raph continued working ans Jo stood with her arms crossed, drilling her nails in a silent tattoo on her arm.

"Ra'el," she spat finally. Raph stood up and leaned against the car.

"Close enough I guess," he said smartly,"What ya' want?"

She gave him a cold, angry stare and then turned flicking her hand for him to follow. Raph sighed and tossed his tool down. Raph followed her in to her office and she closed the door. Raph leaned up against the wall and waited.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone eh?" Raph teased. She glared at him.

"I neveh got da' reason why ya' got arres'ed," she said fiercely. Raph blinked, and rolled up his sleeve.

"The guy who ordered it was a loon, I'm one of his escaped experiments," Raph growled, barring the branded forarm. Jo's brown eyes widened in shock and she dropped the papers she had been holding.

"Forgih meh," she managed after a minute, regaining her composure after a second,"Por favor."

Raph just nodded," De...nada...right?"

She rolled her dark eyes.

"Si nin-Ra'el," she replied, "Nah get bah ta' work."

"Sure Whatev'a," Raph smirked and pulled his sleeve down before leaving.

...

Don yawned and shuffled into the kitchen, Mikey was already there, sitting at the table. Mikey was holding his spoon halfway to his mouth, his eyes glued to the magazine in front of him. The cereal on the spoon slid off and landed in his lap. Mikey didn't move. Don stared at him.

"Mike?" Don asked sleepily, cradling the cup of coffee he had just poured.

"Humm?" Mikey murmered.

"You dropped cereal in your lap," Don said softly.

"I'm not wearing Leo's boxers," Mikey mumbled. Don stared at him.

"Your head is on fire," Don said softly.

"No I don't want toast," Mikey replied. Don managed to keep his composure only a heartbeat longer before he burst out laughing. Mikey gave him a confused look.

"What?" Mikey exclaimed. Don just shook his head, managing to just barely put his coffee cup down so he didn't drop it.

"Seriously what?" Mikey begged, "Dude? What's the joke?"

"What's so funny?" Leo asked sleepily from the doorway of his room.

'I don't know he won't tell me," Mikey muttered, "AWW MAN!" He noticed the cereal in his lap and grumbled. That set Don off on a fresh wave of laughter. Leo just sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward as if seaking help.

"Mikey," Don gasped out finally.

...

"Goin' on Lunch Break!" Raph called out as he punched out.

"Beh bahk at One-thirty!" Jo ordered, she had taken over the work on Leo's Mustang and Raph had demotted to working on whatever odd jobs she had thought up or assigned random and extremely tedious repairs. Raph rolled his eyes and winced, touching his cheek carefully. Jo had punched him eariler after he had thrown a fit about the jobs she kept giving him.

Raph stumbled up the stairs to their appartment, shouting hello to April as he passed by and waving to James. He came in to find Leo seated at the table with Mikey on the phone with someone, and Don going over bue-prints for the new vehicle that would use the clean-engine he and April had invented for O'Neil Tech. Leo glanced up and gasped.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and trying to check the injury. Raph smacked Leo's hands away.

"Ger'off," he grumbled," Please tell meh there's somthin' good fer lunch taday..."

"WE haven't started anything yet," Leo sighed,"It's Mikey's turn and he's been on the phone for an hour."

"Well at least you aint cookin'," Raph teased. Leo gave him a hurt look and gasped, clutching his heart as if he'd been deeply cut. Raph laughed and then winced, grabbing his cheek.

"Hahaha-ow," He groaned. Don sighed.

"Let me see, you oaf," Don muttered.

"OAF?" Raph snarled. Leo laughed and then dogged a punch from Raph, still grinning.

"Does poor little Raphie have a booboo?" Leo teased. Raph lunged.

"Get back here you little!" Raph snarled. Leo dogged and leapt over the couch, smacking his bad knee in the process. Leo barely surpressed a yelp of pain. Don groaned as the two succeeded in chasing each other around the room, knocking things over in the process.

"Mikey get off the phone! Raph! Leo!!! STOP IT YOU TWO!" Don growled, managing to get between the fueding brothers. Leo and Raph were panting, eyes flashing, Leo looked like he was honestly enjoying himself.

"That was fun," Leo said sudenly,"Now I know hwy you picked fights with me all these years." Raph snorted

Later as they were eating a hasty meal Leo told them about his and Jane's plans. Leo had gotten nervous about the whole moving out thing but they had all just laughed at him.

"Bro, ya' kiddin' right? Five people in dis' crouded place?" Raph growled

"I just...it feels weird...we've always been just down the hall..."Leo mumbled.

"Leo were adults now. I think we'll be fine" Mikey teased.

"I'm gonna kill ya'," Raph muttered, glaring at Leo.

"Its fine Leo, it's not like you're moving to ike California or something," Don added.

"Yeah...I guess," Leo mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24: Graveyard Shift

**Disclaimer: I Only own my Ocs and the plot...."sighs:**

**Chapter: Graveyard Shift**

**Two Days Have Passed*

Leo grunted and sighed, head resting on the doorframe, a sharp "honk" made his head snap up. Raph had pulled up in his Cobra, the black of the vehicle seeming to blend with the night around it while the red racing stripes were bright against the darkness. _I bet he'd race that if he got the chance..._ another "honk" interupted his thoughts. Leo groaned as he straightened all of his six foot frame and jogged down the stairs to Raph and got in.

"Shesh, I though ya' were asleep there fer a minute," Raph grouched. Leo just grunted and rubbed his head, before adjusting the brace on his knee.

"Ya' alrigh'?" Raph asked as he pulled out, giving Leo a quick look over, noticing the heavy jacket.

"Yeah, its supposed to get cold tonight...my knee's already aching...oh here," Leo replied, giving Raph another jacket.

"T'anks," Raph sighed, tossing the jacket in the back seat.

"Mikey's sick," Leo sighed.

"What?" Raph gasped.

"Flu, Don says anyway...he's running a fever," Leo sighed.

"Great, jus' great I'll have it in ten seconds," Raph grumbled angrily.

"Casey said you can crash on the couch untill Mikey's better," Leo comforted.

"Nah, they'll wake meh up...or James will," Raph grumbled. Leo laughed.

"Are you sure you want to drive? You could nap untill we get there?" Leo asked, eyeing Raph's tired frame," I swear Raph...you're working yourself to death..."

"Leo...shut-up," Raph grouched.

Leo sighed, "Whatever."

Leo gave Raph a worried look over, he wasn't getting enough sleep and it showed, Leo made a mental note to call in and shedule Raph a few days off...maybe when Mikey was better. Raph had dropped a little weight and he just looked _worn. _It wasn't healthy and both Leo and Don were getting anxious, afraid that Raph would get hurt driving home or just plain end up sick...and Mikey catching the flu didn't solve that worry.

"Leo if ya' don't stop lookin' at meh like that I'm making ya' walk," Raph grouched. Leo sighed and stared out the window instead, frowning a little, worry etched into his features.

"I just..."Leo started.

"I know," Raph interupted, surprisingly gently, "If ya' think we hadn't noticed how ya' been acting all protective and sh-stuff ya' crazy. Bro we'll be _fine._" Leo had glared at him when Raph started to cuss but he sighed and nodded.

"I feel like I'm doing to you guys what I was afraid you would do to me...I feel...like I'm abandoning you guys it just..." Leo sighed. Raph reached over and patted Leo's arm.

"I migh' be working ta' death but ya' are worryin' ya'self ta' death," Raph sighed. Leo snorted and chuckled.

"Yeah..." Leo sighed.

"Bro, shut-up, go find the appartment, and get laid," Raph snapped. Leo gave him a look of outrage.

"OH COME ON!" Leo snarled,"Is that all you think about?"

Raph gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm a hot blooded human male what do ya' exspect?" Raph growled," And I know you've gott've at least thought about it once."

Leo blushed crimson.

"Knew it," Raph snorted.

"Oh leave me alone," Leo grouched. Raph laughed and clapped Leo on the back.

"What's she wearing?" he asked.

"Shut-up," Leo snapped. Raph laughed again.

As they pulled in Leo got out and stormed off grumbling angrily to punch in. Raph parked and grabbed his jacket before following him in.

"I'm not talking to you," Leo growled as Raph stepped in line beside him.

"Really 'cus I thought I jus' heard ya' voice," Raph teased. Leo glared at him. Raph chuckled.

"You drive me insane," Leo muttered.

"Again, ya' jus talked ta meh," Raph said shaking his head with a laugh. Leo smacked him.

"Ow!" Raph yelped,"Ok! Ok! Chill! I'm sorry I wounded ya' dang pride."

Leo glared at him.

"Hamato Raphael, Hamato Leonardo is there a problem?" a heavier man asked, eyeing the two.

Leo suddenly swung his arm around Raph's shoulders.

"Nope," he said cheerfully. Raph gave him a slow, nervous look over.

"Yeah...no problem," Raph muttered. The man walked off and Leo removed his arm, annoyed expression instantly back.

"I swear ya' are bipolar," Raph grouched. Leo snorted.

"Yeah, I'm biopolar alright. Hothead," Leo replied.

"Mwah?" Raph said touching his chest and giving Leo a shocked look. Leo shook his head and laughed a little.

"Come on you nutcase," Leo called. Raph sprinted after him and they checked the board to see their assingments for the night.

"Heh...Leo ya' got crates....I got heavy movin'...I get ta' play with da' skid-loader," Raph teased. Leo gave him a nervous look.

"Yeah...precisely why I'm glad we're away from each other, you fall asleep in there and I'll be dead," Leo teased back. Raph glared at him and grumbled angrily. Leo laughed and smacked his back.

"See you at break Raph," Leo called as he sprinted toward the crate area.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph called back, heading toward his area.

Around Four in the Morning...

Leo helped settle a crate down and froze. The Foot Symbol stood out clearly against the wood and "Saki Incorporated" was printed underneath it. Leo grunted as a nervous and wary look crossed his face. The bell sounded for break, Leo gave the crate a nervous look over, before pulling out his shell-cell and dialing Don.

"Donnie?" Leo asked softly.

_Leo?... its four in the morning..._

"Just listen," Leo gumbled.

_This better be good...I do have work tomorrow ya' know...and Mikey finally fell asleep about two hours ago..._

"I found Foot crate when I was moving stuff, get up and tell me if you can figure out what they're shipping in," Leo ordered.

_"sounds of grumbling"_

"Don," Leo said testily.

_My computer is turning on...ok I'm in..._

"What do you got?" Leo asked as he entered the break area and spotted Raph. He walked over and sat beside him.

_Hummm...let's see.... Heavy artillery? Wow..._

"Since when do the Foot need that?" Leo gasped barely keeping his voice down. Raph looked up from his sandwhich and waited.

_Don't know but there are some serious guns on this list...Do you want me to have April watch Mikey and do some recon?_

"No, I'll go check it out," Leo replied.

_You've got work!_

"Mikey's sick remember? I think my stomach is upset," Leo replied softly, quickly doing a series of hand signals to Raph to explain the situtaion. Raph growled.

"Talk to you later Don, keep tabs on me for a bit," Leo replied, making himself act as if he was ill.

_Le-_

Leo hung up. Seconds later he rushed to the bathroom, clutching his stomach and a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Aw hell, "Raph growled, rushing after him.

"What's wrong?" their boss called.

"Our little bro's got the flu, Leo must'a caught it!" Raph called over his shoulder. Raph found Leo in the bathrooms, leaning against the wall.

"You still have our armor in the trunk?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah," Raph replied, tossing Leo the key.

"I'll cover fer ya' hurry back," Raph hissed.

"And here I thought this would be hard," Leo replied. Raph grunted. Leo slipped out of the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25: Reconissense

**Disclaimer: still only the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 25: Reconnaissance**

Leo grunted ,softly, as he landed outside, on the window ledge outside Karai's rooms. Leo peered in silver-grey eyes flicking over the room. Leo had changed into his armor and hid his other clothes , when a ninja hid something it took another ninja to find it. Leo slipped into the room, sticking to the shadows.

"I want to know Chapman!" Karai snapped.

"Mistress Karai, we don't know where they went, the turtles have just vanished," Chapman replied, sounding like he was running behind her. Leo slipped into the shadows behind a bookcase. Leo froze as Karai entered the room. Chapman not far behind her.

"I do not want them interfering in this! Those shipments are too important, we need those for the deal," she hissed. Leo shifted, his knee was beginning to cramp and ache. The confines of his knee pad provided enough basic support but it didn't give him enough support and the angle he was crouching in didn't help the stressed muscles.

_What deal? Come on Karai….tell me everything…come on…_

"Leave Chapman, I need to contact our associate and you need to get working on locating those meddling turtles!" Karai snapped, "Send Torako to pick up the shipments."

Chapman bowed and replied with, "Yes Mistress Karai." Chapman left the room. Karai stood still.

"I know you are here…" she hissed suddenly. Leo tensed and slowly rose to his feet, slipping out from behind the bookcase and standing in the shadows just beyond it.

"Who. Are. You?" Karai hissed, eyeing the unfamiliar figure in front of her, still shrouded in shadow. Then she saw the blue mask.

"Leonardo?" She snarled, disbelief in her voice, though rage blazed in her blue eyes.

"Hello Karai," Leo replied. Karai whipped her blade out and charged him, Leo unsheathed his Katanas and returned the charge.

…

Raph leaned back against the wall. Then there was a soft tap and Raph undid the latch and Leo slumped inside and staggered into a stall.

"What did ya' find-?" Raph started but stopped at the sound of Leo's retching, "Ah shell." Raph stepped into the stall and sighed. Leo was gripping his head, and doubled over the toilet. Raph knelt behind him and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" Raph asked, struggling to hide his frustration.

"Stupid mistake," Leo rasped, "Karai caught me…I fell…landed on my knee wrong…she landed on it…nearly stabbed me through the heart."

"Did ya' find out any'thin'?" Raph muttered.

"They made some sort of deal with someone...she caught me just before she made the call to whoever it was...Uhhhg," Leo replied, leaning forward again, "I think I...I did something to the knee cap..."

"How is he?" a man's voice called. Leo groaned and gagged.

"I've gotta run 'im home," Raph said frustratedly, stepping out of the stall. The older man sighed, it wasn't their floor manager it was the owner. Raph froze.

"Take him home, I'll give you two both the rest of your hours tonight, you two are good workers. Better than half the idiots Neil hired put together," The older man sighed.

"But-?" Raph managed," Mr. Whik sir..."

"No buts kid go, ya' both need sleep, exspecially you," Mr. Whik said firmly, walking past and glancing in at Leo's hunched figure, the fact that he was white as a sheet helped the whole "sick" thing. Raph struggled to control his frustration and his thanks all at once, he was _tired_, heck he was _exhausted_, but he and Leo _needed_ that money...it didn't feel right not working the rest of the shift _and_ still getting paid for it.

"Sir...I-I...thankyou," Raph finally got out, shoulders sagging. Mr. Whik nodded and gently patted Raph's back before heading out. Raph turned back to Leo and flinched, Leo was gripping his head, fingers knitted into the dark curls.

"Can ya' make it home wi'out puking?" Raph asked. Leo nodded and struggled to his feet, Raph caught him as his right leg buckled and Leo's face became even more white.

"Ya' alright?" Raph asked.

"...home..." was all Leo ot out. Raph sighed and grabbed Leo's arm and helped him stand, Leo struggled to walk, leaning on Raph everytime his leg gave out.

...

Don turned to the bathroom at the sound of retching.

"Oh...Mikey," he breathed, he got up and headed that way. The young blonde was hunched over the toliet, hands clutching his head.

"...sorry..." he moaned.

"Don't be sorry for being sick," Don muttered as he gently pulled Mikey's blonde curls out of his bother's face.

Don stood up and grabbed a wash cloth before turning on the sink. He ran it under the cold water before squeezing it out and gently pressing it against Mikey's forehead and helping him lay back down on the makeshift bed on the floor.

Don heard the door open and grabbed the first thing he saw, a bottle of soap. Don whirled around and threw the bottle at the intruder. A loud yelp and a grunt, reached his ears. Don peeked around the corner to see Raph glaring at him, soap dripping from his hair and the end of his nose. Leo was slumped over, in obvious pain, also covered in soap.

"Heh...oops?" Don managed.

"Did ya' seriously think soap would stop a Foot ninja?" Raph growled.

"It was the first thing I saw!" Don protested.

"This is all just wonderful, but my leg is KILLING ME!!" Leo growled, swaying forward and then nearly falling. Don and Raph grabbed him.

"I told you I could've done the Recon work!" Don snapped. Leo suddenly got very pale and he swallowed. Don flinched.

"Ya' alrigh'?" Raph asked.

"They were picking up the shipment tonight..." Leo got out.

"Raph?" Don started.

"On it," Raph replied, despositing Leo on the couch to which Leo yelped and grabbed his knee, snarling something in Japanese. Don gave him a cold look.

"And you tell us not to talk like that..."Don muttered. Leo glared at him.

"Ok let me look," Don sighed, Leo slowly rolled his pant leg up and hissed in pain when he couldn't get it to roll over the knee.

"Strip your pants off," Don sighed, helping Leo stand. Don grimaced as Leo's knee became visible.

"Ouch," Don muttered, helping Leo sit agian and then carefully touching the the swollen and badly bruised area. It was black and blue and the knee cap was sitting at an incorrect angle.

"Ok, I'm going to pop it back over...ready?" Don asked glancing at Leo and moving out of reach of his brother's other leg.

Leo took a deep breath and nodded. Don pressed his fingers to the patella and shooved it into its place. A strangled scream made its way from Leo's throat, and there was the distinct sound of a fist hitting the armrest of the couch. Leo was breathing raggedly, but the color had already started to return to his face.

"You alright?" Don asked. Leo swollowed and nodded.

"Y-yeah...how's Mikey?" Leo asked shakilly.

"Still running a fever and he can't keep anything down at the moment," Don sighed, "you want me to help you stretch out? You need to elevate that." Don pointed at Leo's knee.

Leo shook his head and slowly stretched out onto the couch, swinging his legs carefully up onto the armrest. Don grabbed a bag of ice and wrapped it with plastic around Leo's knee. Raph came out of his room, while Leo's suit showed how lean he was built, Raph's literally made him look even more muscled than he was, the tightfitting black suit molded to his frame and the armor itself accented the size of the muscle in Raph's shoulders. Raph's blood red mask tails hung over those shoulders, making him look all the fiercer.

Leo was leaner than Mikey, but just as strong as Raph was, Leo was just simply built for speed, while Raph was built for solid hand to hand fighting where powerful blows and kicks were needed.

Don handed Leo three pills, two asprin and a light sedative, enough to knock Leo out for a while.

Don nodded to Raph and mouthed. "I'm coming...let me check on Mikey first." Raph nodded and eyed Leo's slumped frame, Leo seemed to be fighting sleep, he finally went limp and sleep washed over his features. Minutes later Don came out, wearing his own set of armor and the black undersuit. His purple mask being quickly tied in place.

"Let's go, I gave Mikey half a sedative pill crushed and some crushed Tums in a glass of water. He should stay out for a while," Don said quickly.

"Let's move before Fearless wakes up and kills the both of us," Raph said quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

The artwork for the guys in their battle suits is done!! It will be up on my Deviantart page soon!

**Rika 24- Ok I've started working on the images I promised you but I'm having issues picking a pose so here are a few questions:**

**1.) both in the same picture or separte?**

**2.) fighting or calm?**

**3.)armor or normal attire?**

**4.) with or without their weapons?**

**and**

**5.) is there a basic pose that is prefered?**


	26. Chapter 26: Take Down

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs and the plot.**

**Chapter 26:Take Down**

Mikey groaned and then whimpered, curling into a fedal position on the floor, shivering.

"Don'y?" he sobbed, no response, "D-Don'y?

He shivered and sobbed again as he struggled to prevent himself from dry-heaving.

"Mi'y?" Leo slurred, swaying to his feet and limping into the bathroom. The pills Don had given him were starting to wear off. Leo knelt next to Mikey and cradled him gently.

"I-I'm cold," Mikey sobbed,"I just want to go to sleep." Leo wrapped an arm around Mikey and pulled him against his chest, rubbing circles in Mikey's back gently. Mikey leaned into him and Leo grabbed the blanket on the floor to wrap Mikey in.

"It's ok bro," Leo murmered, rocking Mikey gently,"Just close your eyes." Mikey sobbed and rested his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo flinched, Mikey was hot, _too _hot. Leo grunted as he strained to get the wash cloth on the floor. He gave up and leaned back, accepting that is was out of reach. Mikey was slumped against him, thankfully asleep. A sull throbing pain had taken residence in Leo's knee, and he struggled to straighen the leg out without jostling Mikey awake.

"Oh Mikey," Leo whispered, adjusting the blanket and gently laying Mikey down. Leo got up gingerly and grabbed a clean washcloth and soaked it in cold water, before squeezing it out. Leo pulled the whimpering figure back against him and pressed the cloth to Mikey's forehead, neck and small of his back before putting it back against Mikey's forehead.

"Hang in there bro," Leo murmered. Mikey whimpered and clung to Leo, eyes fluttering a little.

"Just close your eyes," Leo murmered, before starting to sing "Oborozuki yo" quietly. Mikey sagged against Leo as he slipped into an exhausted sleep.

...

"Ok, there's the last crate Raph," Don hissed pointing to a large crate off to the left.

"Ya' know you might get us all killed by just making these disapear," Raph growled, "Shesh she might kill my boss Don, Leo an' I migh' be out o' a job after this."

"He and your jobs will be fine," Don muttered and pointed toward the last crate. Raph slipped into the shadows along the wall and making sure no one was watching he pulled the crate onto the moving rack and pulled it over to Don. Don nodded and then removed it with Raph's help.

"Wah exactly are ya' doin'?" Raph asked.

"Disabling them..." Don repiled, "Making them-"

"I aint Mikey, _Donatello_," Raph growled. Don smirked.

"Heh...sorry," Don replied, "Alright put those ones back, I've finished."

"I hate you," Raph muttered before grabbing the first crate and begining to moving them back to their areas. Don rolled his eyes and proceeded to rip open the crate beside him and start breaking the artillery within.

"This is too much fun," Don muttered softly.

....

Leo shifted a little, trying to get comfortable, Mikey was curled against him, sound asleep. Leo had just started to drift off when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He closed his eyes when he recognised Raph's solid, heavy, steps and Don's lighter ones. Don peeked into the bathroom.

"They're both out in here Raph," Don hissed.

"Are ya' tellin' me they're both sick now?" Raph growled lightly. Don leaned forward to check Mikey's fever.

"No, not-,"Don started.

"Where have you been Don?"Leo hissed. Don nearly jumped out of his skin, landing on the sink in shock, hand over his chest as he gasped.

"Don't do that," Don finally got out, still clutching his chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Leo grunted, "Then don't drug me..."

Raph chuckled from the door way and then eyed Mikey gently.

"How is he?" Raph asked nodding toward Mikey.

"He fell asleep a little while ago, I would've taken him to bed...but my knee..." Leo replied. Don leaned forward, still seated on the sink, and nodded.

"Raph, I hate to ask you, because-"Don started.

"'Cus I'll be sick by morning," Raph grumbled, but he moved forward and lifted Mikey up gently cradling the limp figure. Mikey whimpered.

Easy bro," Raph sighed slipping out into the hall way and heading toward Mikey's room.

"Don...Karai can track us now..." Leo whispered, he shuttered, "What about Jane? I-I..I-"

"She won't be able to track us...we aren't registered to this appartment, Casey and April _are._ As long as you avoid landlines, in the appartment you two get and just use cell phones, you'll be fine. Plus all of our social security stuff is under lock and key at O'Neil Tech," Don added, "and you put the appartment under O'Neil Tech as enployee housing."

"Don they can hack-" Leo started.

Don gave an exasperated sigh, "Who designed O'Neil Tech's security?"

Leo laughed, "Never mind...ahhhhg...this isn't good for my nerves."

Don chuckled and shaking his head he hopped off the sink and helped Leo up.

"Go to bed bro," Don laughed.

....

Karai opened the crate and snarled in rage at the sight of the damaged artillery, on the inside was a roughly scratched kanji for "Kame". Karai threw the crate lid in a fit of rage.

"I. WANT. THEM. DEAD!" she screamed. Blue eyes blazing, dark hair whipping around her as she turned.

"Find them," she spat to the ninja around her. They bowed and scattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	27. Chapter 27: The Apartment

**Disclaimer:**** still only own the OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 27: The Apartment**

_Leo groaned and rolled over, his leg was aching badly and his stomach was upset. Great I've got the flu now too…_

"Uhhhg," Leo groaned, clutching his stomach and taking deep breaths. Don touched Leo's forehead, hot flesh responded.

"Great you too…Raph's been sick since six this morning," Don sighed.

"I bet he's thrilled," Leo managed, struggling to keep his stomach calm.

"Oh yeah, nearly ripped my head off when I tried to check on him," Don muttered.

Leo managed a weak chuckle and then lurched toward the side of his bed, grabbing his trash can. Don winced. Leo didn't get sick much, he'd probably only been ill at least five times in his whole life. Don sat next to him and rubbed his back. Leo was leaned over, holding his head and taking deep breaths.

"I hate being sick," Leo groaned, reaching toward his knee.

"Yeah I know," Don sighed, "Lay back down."

"Did you call Raph in sick at Jo's?" Leo asked, curling back up on his bed.

"Yeah, she nearly killed my ear over the phone…kept yelling at me in Spanish and then English….didn't catch half of what she said," Don replied.

"Heh…yeah she did the same to me when I called in and scheduled a two days off for Raph the two weeks back," Leo replied.

"You did that?" Don asked, giving Leo a shocked look. Leo managed a smirk despite his situation. Don laughed and sighed.

"Alright fearless, hang in there a minute, I'll get you a cold cloth," Don sighed, getting up. _Who knows how long it'll be before I'm sick...this is just wonderful..._

"How is Mikey?" Leo asked softly. Don stopped and shook his head. _Always the big brother…_

"He's fever went down a little and his stomach is settling down," Don replied, "Try to sleep bro, I'll be back."

Leo sighed and nodded.

Don passed the bathroom and heard Raph cussing softly. Don peeked in and sighed.

"You alright?" Don asked warily as he slipped in.

"Pe-peachy," Raph grunted, leaning forward, elbows on the toliet edge. Don pressed his hand to Raph's forehead, he was still running a high fever.

Don grabbed a cloth and after drenching it he pressed it to Raph's forehead.

"Hold this here," Don ordered gently. Raph gripped it but gave him an annoyed glare.

"Leo's sick too," Don said softly, soaking another cloth.

"Great..."Raph managed.

"Try and lay down and sleep," Don said softly, touching Raph's shoulder. Raph grunted and shook his head a little.

"Dizzy," Raph muttered. Don sat the other cloth down and gripped Raph's shoulders.

"Come on, nice and slow," Don said gently. Raph gave him an annoyed look but let Don help him lay down. Raph curled into a ball once he got to the floor and dragged the blanket over his head.

"Turn da ligh' off....," Raph grunted, "...please..." Don grabbed the wet cloth and flicked the lights off, closing the door slightly behind him. Raph was limp and sound asleep when Don came to check on him a few minutes later, Leo hadn't twitched when Don had put the cloth on his forehead, and Mikey's fever had gone down more and he was sleeping soundly. Don sighed and sat at the table in their kitchen area, turning his computer on and rubbing his temples. The door opened and his head snapped up.

"Hey Don," April whispered. Don relaxed

"How's Mikey doing?" she asked softy.

"Better, Leo and Raph have it now though, Leo's fever isn't as high as Mikey's or Raph's...knowing him and his emmune system he'll have slept it off by four today..." Don replied, rubbing his temples and typing in his password after the security bar popped up. April flinched.

"Raph will be another story though huh?" April sighed.

"Yeah...he might be a tough and all but he's got the weakest emmune system out of the four of us, it'll be at least a day. But seeing as he hasn't slept properly in over two weeks it will be more like three or four days before he gets it out of his system completely. It's going to be a fun couple of days...and I'm already feeling like crap," Don sighed.

April leaned over and touched his forehead.

"You're warm, but I don't think you're running a fever yet, best go lay down Don, I'm home today, O'Neil Tech is being handled by the managers for now. I'll bring up some Chicken Noddle around lunch alright?" Her voice was gentle but firm, an order.

"I have stuff to do..." Don said softly, the sound of Mikey's shell cell ringing cutting him off. Don got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Don asked.

_Oh...I think I dialed the wrong number dude sorry...um I was lookin' fer Michaelangelo Hamato..._

"You've got the right number...just the wrong brother. I'm Don, one of Mikey's older brothers," Don sighed.

_Oh! Cool then um could ya put 'im on the phone?_

"He's sick, can I take a message?" Don replied, hinting at annoyance.

_Oh...um that answers my question I guess...I'l tell ol' Greg that the newbie's sick...um have 'im call in when he's back on his feet...today was his first shift...alright tell the M-man hello from J-man, Jordan. _

"Alright," Don sighed, "I'll have him call." Don quickly jotted down a note and put it on the fridge, then he turned to April.

"Did you know Mikey got a job?" he asked.

"He did?" April asked looked confused. Don nodded and then sat down, he looked at his computer and then glared at April.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Fine...I'll go lay down," Don snapped, getting up and walking toward his room, grumbling angrily. April smiled and shut Don's already turned off computer.

"I love technology," she whispered. April checked up on Leo, Raph, and Mikey before heading downstairs to check on James, who was still asleep. around noon she brought up a pot of chicken noddle and James snuck up with her, peeking in on Mikey. James grinned and rushed in, plopping beside him and poking him.

"Uncle Mikey!! Wake up!! I wanna play Mario Carts!! On'na Wii!! Wake up Uncle Mikey!!" James pleaded quietly. Mikey moaned and opened one eye.

"H-hey, James...what'ya want bud?" Mikey moaned, rolling onto his back.

"I already tol' you! Come on!" James pleaded, getting up and pulling on Mikey's arm.

"Not now bud, I don't feel good," Mikey managed, "Sorry buddy...Uncle Mikey's sick."

"Oh..." James said softly, shoulders dropping and getting an utterly defeated look on his face. He looked at Mikey with big, pleading, baby-blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" James asked. Mikey managed a weak smile.

"I-it doesn't work like that buddy," Mikey whispered.

...

April brought a bowl of soup into Leo's room andsat it on the stand next to him, before sitting on the edge of Leo's bed. She brushed his hair out of his face and then put a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. He handn't twitched, and he was definatly running a fever.

"Leo, come on, wake up for a bit," she whispered. Leo's eyes fluttered open after the third try, his silver-grey eyes were dull and glassy.

"Wah?" he managed. April helped him sit up and drink some water.

"Get to get some fluids in you, "she whispered, "How's your stomach?"

"Queasy," Leo managed, he was shivering, "I'm hungry though."

"Well I brought some chicken noddle, go ahead and try to eat some, don't push it though," she replied. Leo sat back against the wall, eyes closing, April handed him the bowl and the spoon.

"Thanks," Leo whispered, "How're Raph and Mike?"

"I'm going to them next," April replied, "try to eat at least a little and drink some more water."

Leo nodded then sat up so quickly he nearly spilled the soup.

"What time is it?" he gasped. April grabbed the soup in time and struggled to calm the suddenly frantic figure in front of her.

"Leo! You're sick! Come-uhhhhhh!" April growled putting the bowl down as Leo scrambled forward and grabbed a pair of pants. He started to put them on before hitting the floor and grunting as a wave of nausea and dizzyness hit him. He fell over in his haste after that and then scrambled to his feet, swaying and grabbing his cubbard to right himself.

"Leo!" April growled, trying to calm the frantic warrior.

"I'm late!" Leo gasped, dragging a shirt on over his head, crying out as he smacked his bad knee.

"For what? Wait! Leo you're running a fever!!! LEO!" April scrambled after him, the door closed and there was the distinctive sound of someone stumbling down the steps. April groaned and smacked her head against the wall before turning and calling Jane.

"Jane?"

_.....Yeah?_

"Is Leo meeting you somewhere?"

_We're looking at apartments later...but that's not until three...why?_

"He just sprinted out of here, running a fever and yelling that he was late...any ideas?"

_Um...he had a job interview today...oh...right now..._

"Where?"

_He said it was a surprise...April quick wedding question...do you think I should go with dark blue or a baby blue for the bridesmaids' dresses? _

"Dark Blue, it'll go better with Leo's tux, anyway will you call your finance and make sure he doesn't get himself killed? I have three other sick guys to try and keep alive at the moment and Leo wasn't walking well."

"laughter" _Yeah I'll call him...the idiot, thanks April...I'll try to get him back there to rest for a while, if not I'll bring him to the dorm and make him crash here for a bit...I hope I just don't get it..._

"Thanks Jane and you're welcome," April sighed. April leaned back and rubbed her temples.

"Wh're L'o go?" Don asked softly, leaning against his door frame, looking very pale.

"Job Interview...I'm goin' ta' kill him," April sighed, grabbing Don and directing the fever ridden figure back into his room, "Go lay down Don."

"Don' kill L'o he's good le'd'r," Don mumbled as he curled up. April sighed and shook her head, smiling gently. April peeked in on Raph and got him to wake up long enough to drink some water and down a couple spoon fulls of soup, before he curled back up and went back to sleep. April got up and went to check on Mikey, she frose when she saw James curled up beside him, snuggled close to the sleeping figure.

"James Arnold Jones," April hissed. James' eyes snapped open.

"Hi mommy! I cuddlin' wif Uncle Mikey, he's sick," James whispered,"Shhhh! Don' wake 'im!"

...

Around 2:30pm...

"Leo," Jane whispered. Leo was sprawled on her bed in the dorm, sound asleep. He twitched at the sound of his name and his eyes opened slowly. She kissed him, his fever had broken a hour ago, but he hadn't moved since he curled up.

"Hey," she whispered, "I'm going to go look at those apartments, I want you to stay here and rest."

"Wan'na c'm," Leo mumbled, starting to sit up. Jane sighed and let him up after he sat up three more times, despite her attempts to make him stay.

"Fine, I shouldn't have even woke you," Jane sighed, kissing his forehead, "Come on you goof." Leo swayed to his feet and followed Jane to her truck, he climbed in and closed his eyes, leaning against the window. Jane shook him gently and ordered him to put on his belt.

After three apartments Leo was more alert and obvisouly feeling better, the first three had been outragiously over priced and they had two on the list left. Leo followed Jane up the stairs, gritting his teeth as his knee protested the climb, as an old man lead them up to the open apartment.

"Here it is," the man wheezed,"Nice little place, good view."

Leo stepped in after Jane and nearly ran into the counter._ Little is right...this place is TINY!_

Leo looked around in shock, the place was _tiny_, Leo could easily stretch out his hands and touch both walls in the kitchen/entrance area, the living room barely had enough room for a couch and the bedroom was barely big enough to put a twin bed in and a dreser.

"OH Leo look!" Jane gasped suddenly, directing his attention to a window seat in the small rotunda like area. Leo walked over and looked out, they were a few blocks from central park and he could see the trees and the lake from where they were.

"how much was it a month?" Jane asked.

"245, but I'll dock it to 200 if you do all the repairs yourselves," the man replied. _This is farther from NYU than any of the other places...Jane would have a long commute every morning...though...we are close to April and Casey's...my work is also a bit away..._

"Leo? Hello?" Jane prompted, touching his arm,"You feelign ok my Knight?"

"Yeah...sorry Saiai," Leo replied.

"What do you think?" Jane asked, "It's small, but its the best deal we've found so far..."

"It's not permantent right?" Leo whispered to her. She giggled and shook her head.

"No my silly Knight, once I'm out of college and we start having kids we'll get a bigger place," she whispered back.

"Alright," Leo sighed, "It is the best deal we've found."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	28. Chapter 28: Repairs

**Disclaimer: still only the OCs and the plot..."grumbles"**

**Chapter 28: Repairs **

Leo leaned over to grab the tool Don had instructed him to hand over. They were all crammed into the little apartment, well, Raph was at home, still trying to shake off the flu. It was Friday the day before Leo and Jane were scheduled to meet up with the judge for the marriage. Jane, Irene, Amy, and April were squeezed into the bedroom, painting it. Mikey was at work, as a video-game tester of all things. Don was in the wall working on fixing up the connection wires.

"Leo? Where's that? Oh thanks…ok hold this wire…no…NOT THAT ONE!" Don exclaimed a moment too late. Leo yelped and jerked his hand back, successfully smacking his head on the edge of the wall in the process.

"OW!" Leo yelped gripping his head and nursing his fingers. Jane came rushing in.

"What happened?" she gasped, covered in paint. She was wearing tattered jeans and a paint splattered tank-top. Leo grumbled as he inspected his fingers and kissed his head, despite his grumblings. Don smirked as Leo gave Jane a nervous smile. Jane returned to the bedroom, shaking her head and muttering "be careful". Leo watched her go.

"Leo, breathe," Don ordered. Leo jumped a little and blushed. Don rolled his eyes, he'd shook the fever off early yesterday.

"Hello Dudes!! I brought Pizza!" Mikey yelled as he came in and fell over Leo on the floor, Don just managed to catch the pizza in time.

"Mikey!" Leo snarled, nursing his other hand. Laughter made them look toward the bedroom.

"Dudes…this place is-" Mikey started as he slowly sat up.

"Tiny?" Leo hissed. Don laughed.

"Yeah," Mikey grinned. Jane grabbed paper plates and quickly served the pizza.

"Mikey did you check op on Raph?" Leo asked as he struggled to move out of the way as Irene grabbed a slice. They were struggling to fit in the cramped area.

"Yeah, he was moving around and feeling a lot better, Casey is picking him up on his way over…though…it might be a bit cramped in here," Mikey finished softly, eyeing the already cramped space.

The others laughed. About an hour later Jane finished pulling up the plastic coverings on the floor. The walls were a rich chocolate brown with cream and light green bamboo stenciled plants and leaves on the lower walls and a stripe of lighter brown and two black streaks on the outside of the lighter brown. Leo whistled as he stepped into the area.

"Very nice Amy," he praised. Amy blushed a little.

"Thanks Leo," she replied as she gathered up her paints. Jane leaned against Leo and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and kissed her, stroking the side of her cheek.

"Sai'ai," he murmured. She smiled and kissed him back.

"My knight," she whispered back. He smiled.

"Oh stop it you two…at least let us leave the room," Irene mumbled. Leo and Jane both blushed instantly.

"We-weren't," they stammered. Irene and Amy rolled their eyes and scurried out.

"SHELL! OW!" Raph roared from the other room and there was the distinctive sound of him cussing loudly. Leo groaned and put his head on Jane's shoulder. She giggled.

"Sounds like Raphie's feeling better," she laughed.

"Back to his charming self," Leo muttered. She giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him out to the living area. Raph was standing in the kitchen, glaring daggers.

"Did ya' have ta' get the smallest place in New York?" he snapped. Leo chuckled and looked around the living room was painted forest green with brown and white stripes, alternating on the lower wall a streak of black separating the green and alternating sections. A small battered brown couch was positioned in the middle of the area, far enough away from the walls to avoid it getting smeared in paint. Don had started to set up a small TV area and Leo had begun to stack his and Jane's book collection in the small book shelves within the rotunda area above the window seat.

"I…like it…" he murmured, looking at Jane gently. She smiled. Don rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hummph," Raph muttered, shifting uneasily.

"What's the matter bro clausterphobic?" Mikey teased.

"Maybe in dis place," Raph snapped.

"Looks like were going to have to be done for tonight, not much more I can do here…all the electricity is working. I've got the computer area almost ready and the rest will have to wait until the paint dries. We can't move in the rest of the furniture until it does," Don said thoughtfully. Leo nodded and sighed.

"Until tomorrow then," Jane sighed, flicking the lights off as she and Leo followed the others out. They stopped looking over the place with a loving glance. Leo kissed her.

"My Sai'ai…" Leo murmured.

"Tomorrow we'll really come home," Jane murmured back, leaning against him. Leo closed the door and locked it. He stopped and ran his hands across the numbers on the door. Apartment 130...Hamato Leonardo and Jane's soon to be home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	29. Chapter 29: Becoming One

**Disclaimer: still no..."mutters darkly"...**

****Quick note-none of my stories get too "sexual" I don't want to read that so you won't either...I pretty much skip over that occurance.****

**Chapter 29: Becoming One**

Leo rushed into the judge's court, Raph behind him. Leo was dressed up and Jane was wearing a white sundress. Leo stopped when he saw her. Raph put his hand on Leo's back.

"Move Fearless," Raph hissed.

Leo stumbled forward and then quickly made his way to the front. Irene was there as the other witness and she would be Jane's Maid of Honor at the real wedding. Raph was Leo's best man, it had been a hard desision but Leo had finally settled on Raph. He'd finally resorted to pulling one of his borther's names out of a hat. Leo smiled as the judge lead them through their vows and signed the contract. Leo fumbled with his ring as he and Jane headed out of the court. Raph rolled his eyes as he and Irene followed the giggling pair out. Leo grabbed Jane and scooped her up into his arms and carried her out the door. Jane giggled and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.

"Aw...fer pete sake," Raph muttered. Irene laughed.

Later at the Apartment...

Leo grunted as Raph helped him move the couch over against the wall, they had already gotten the bed and dresser into the bedroom and Jane was putting the sheets on. Amy was painting the kitchen a bright cheerful yellow with green trim the same color as the living room area. Don was hooking up the cable wires and geting the TV in working order. Leo and Raph flopped onto the couch as soon as the couch was in place.

"Ow," Leo mumbled as Raph bumped his knee.

"Sorry bro," Raph grunted, "ya got anythin' ta' eat around here?"

"Um...no...not yet," Leo mumbled,"We're going shopping later."

"Huh...great," Raph muttered.

"Leo? Can you help me with this? I can't reach the top shelf," Jane called from the bedroom. Leo sighed and scarmbled to his feet, moving toward the bedroom as he stumbled and tripped over one of the boxes of clothes from Jane's dorm. Leo grunted.

"Jane?" Leo asked, stepping into the room and running into the edge of the bed.

"In the closet, how is it possible that you're a ninja and a clutz?" Jane giggled.

"Um...I'm not sure," Leo mumbled, grabbing the box Jane was holding and moving it onto the shelf she indicated. Jane laughed and leaned against him after he put the box up there.

"Leo?" she whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

"I-I-I'm not ready for..." she murmered.

"I understand," he whispered," Sai'ai, when you are ready...I'll be ready." He kissed her nose as he tipped her head up to look her in the eye.

"Thank-you," she murmered.

"I'm not going to force you to do what you aren't ready for," he whispered, "I promise."

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"Oy? You two coming out? Or should we close the door?" Raph called. Jane blushed and Leo grumbled.

"I'm going to kill 'im," Leo muttered.

"Then who would be your Best Man?" Jane giggled.

"Don," Leo replied without hesitation. Jane giggled harder.

Two nights Later...

Leo stumbled into the apartment, he'd just gotten off work and was tired. He successfully ran into the table and gasped in pain, doubling over.

"Ow," he moaned softly, before moving toward the bedroom. Leo got there and sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled his boots off and pulled his shirt over his head.

"L'o?" Jane murmured.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," he murmured as he quickly pulled his pants off and his night pants on.

"I-I'm ready," she whispered, stopping him. Leo cupped her chin and stopped, silver grey eyes flicking over to her green ones.

"Are you sure Sai'ai?" Leo asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered, "I'm ready to be yours."

"If you want to stop, just tell me," Leo whispered as he kissed her deeply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	30. Chapter 30: The Message

**Disclaimer:**** still no…**

**Chapter 30: The Message**

Jane glared at her beeping alarm clock, Leo was curled around her, head resting in the nape of her neck. He grumbled as she leaned over to turn it off.

"C'm ba'k," he mumbled, reaching for her. Jane snuggled up against him and felt him kiss her softly.

"Wake up sleepy," she whispered.

"No," he mumbled. She giggled and kissed his nose. _I am a bit sore, but Leo had been careful, putting me before himself, making sure I was ready._

"Leo?" Jane whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Hummm?" he mumbled.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled, "sleep…do you have classes?" He opened one silver-grey eye and smiled at her gently, brushing her hair out of her face with one finger.

"No, I'm not going today," she replied cuddling against him and resting her head against his chest.

He stroked her hair, drifting off again. _He had gotten clean sheets and brought me my night clothes before putting his own on after earlier_.

She leaned against him, feeling herself drift off as he relaxed and slipped into sleep. _Lack of sleep and a long night at work was catching up to him. _

"Hummm," he mumbled as he kissed her forehead softly. Jane fell asleep soon after him. It was around one-thirty when Jane untangled herself from his grip and slipped into the kitchen to make some tea for them both. Leo was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when she came back in. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the cup. Leo pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I love you," he murmured. Jane smiled and kissed him back.

"Do you have any plans today?" she asked, leaning into his arms.

"Waiting for the call about my interview…don't remember much of it though…" Leo mumbled, wincing a little. Jane giggled and nearly dropped her cup of tea. Leo gave her a slightly annoyed glare, but Jane saw the laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…leave me alone," he muttered. She giggled and kissed him.

"Relax, you goof," she replied, kissing him. He pulled her into his lap and smiled softly, putting his cup down. Jane smiled and followed suit.

Leo cradled her close and sighed.

"How did I end up with you?" he murmured.

"You stopped breathing and passed out in a department store," Jane replied with a straight face. Leo gave her a false glare and then laughed, holding her close.

"I love you," he laughed.

"It's True!" she gasped.

"I know that's why its funny," Leo laughed, hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

Around three they headed out to get some groceries for the week ahead before heading over to the guys place for dinner.

Leo came into the apartment his bothers shared and dropped the pizza. Jane gasped as she came in behind him.

"Leo?" she managed. The place was ripped apart, things scattered everywhere.

Leo instantly went into ninja mode and dropped into a defensive position, motioning Jane to stay where she was and to stay quiet.

The couch was over turned and Don's computer was in broken pieces on the floor. Leo moved toward his brothers' rooms, cautiously moving in the mess around him. Leo opened the door from Raph's room and gasped, blood was on the wall in the shape of the Foot symbol.

"No," Leo hissed, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists.

Leo turned and headed back to Jane.

"They took them," he managed. Jane's hands went to her mouth and she gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	31. Chapter 31: Blades and Sprinters' Hearts

**Disclaimer:**** still no…"hugs Leo" **

**Him: Gahk! Help!**

**Me: nope….Heh "Hugs tighter"**

***Special Thanks to my Betas Mikell and Raphfreak! Please pester them endlessly to update faster!**

**Chapter 31: Blades and Sprinters' Hearts**

Mikey was sprinting frantically ahead of Don and Raph, he stumbled and Don dragged him to his feet. They had managed to break free from the Foot only minutes earlier and were struggling to lose those that were following them.

"Keep moving Mikey," Don gasped.

Mikey and Don didn't have their weapons, Raph was clutching his, he had walked in just before the Foot attacked and had managed to keep them close enough to regain in the break loose.

Raph dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Raphie!" gasped Mikey, twisting toward him when he saw his brother fall. Raph struggled to stand. Don grabbed his arm and struggled to haul the trembling figure to his feet. Mikey skidded to a stop next to Raph and grabbed his other arm.

"Come on Raphie," Don pleaded. Raph stumbled and seemed to put huge effort into dragging himself upright. Don touched Raph's shirt and struggled to keep calm. Raph's black tank was bloody.

"Donnie, Mikey…run," Raph rasped, staring down the alley.

"We aren't lea-," Don started, seeing the characteristic set of Raph's jaw.

"RUN!" Raph ordered. Don fought tears as he grabbed Mikey's hand and dragged him away.

"Come home Raphie," Don whispered as he dragged Mikey away.

"I plan on it," Raph managed, getting to his feet and clutching his Sais.

"No! RAPHIE!" Mikey cried as Raph swayed, staring down the alley at the approaching figures. Don grabbed Mikey and dragged him.

"Come on Mikey!" Don ordered.

"We can't leave him!" Mikey cried, trying to turn back.

"Mikey! I'm not losing you too!" Don yelled, gripping Mikey's shoulders and shaking him, "We have to run."

Mikey sobbed and let Don drag him away.

Raph dropped into a crouch and prepared to fight, he screamed a battle call and charged.

…

"They took them," he managed. Jane's hands went to her mouth and she gasped.

Leo froze when he realized that Jane was looking behind him. Leo slowly turned and saw the Foot ninja behind him, blade at the ready. Leo's silver-grey eyes flicked back to Jane and felt his blood run cold, there was another ninja behind Jane, Leo gritted his teeth.

"I suggest you stay still Leonardo," Karai hissed.

The vein in Leo's neck jumped. Jane whimpered as Leo looked from one ninja to the other and then back to Karai. Leo locked eyes with Jane, he seemed to radiate strength to her. She gained a little strength from his gaze and managed to stop shaking. Karai walked over to Jane and smiled viciously.

"Well…you have a little sweetheart," she teased, grabbing Jane's hand and eyeing the wedding ring. Jane whimpered and started to pull away. Karai's grip tightened around Jane's hand and Jane gasped.

"Leave her out of this Karai," Leo hissed.

"Oh Leonardo, you are the one who brought her into this," Karai grinned evilly, dragging Jane close and touching a slim knife to Jane's throat. Leo's hands tightened into fists and his breathing quickened, silver-grey eyes flashing.

"Let her go Karai," Leo ordered, the vein in his neck twitching again.

"I think not," Karai hissed, pressing the knife to Jane's neck. Jane whimpered and tried to squirm free.

"Jane, stay still," Leo said quickly, Jane froze at the sight of the fear in his eyes. Karai grinned and chuckled.

"Now…Leonardo, you are coming with me," Karai hissed.

"Leo," Jane whimpered.

"Bind him," Karai ordered. Leo's arms were dragged behind his back and twisted roughly as the ninja bound him.

Leo's silver-grey eyes met Jane's green eyes.

"It'll be ok Sai'ai," Leo whispered before a hood was dropped over his head and his head was slammed against the wall.

Jane cried out, reaching a little toward Leo's slumped frame. Karai smiled and gripped Jane's wrists.

"Move," Karai ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	32. Chapter 32: Walking the Fire

**Disclaimer: no… "mutters" Peter Laird can I at least own Leo? I'm guessing not huh? …Oh well…back to the story…**

***_The Three Trials _is started.**

***Artwork of the guys in their battle suits is coming my scanner is being stubborn and won't pick up the various shades at the moment…"mutters darkly"**

**Chapter 32: Walking the Fire**

Don bit back a yelp as his knees connected with the ground and Mikey rolled onto the ground next to him, both stayed still and struggled to catch their breath. Mikey curled tight sobbing softly. Don stayed still, head down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Do ya think he…he?" Mikey managed.

"I don't know Mikey," Don got out, pushing himself upright and grabbing Mikey, "Come on…we have to warn Leo and Jane…Karai said she didn't know where they were."

"You believed her?" Mikey gasped.

"Wouldn't Karai gloat if she knew?" Don snapped as he crept toward a man hole cover.

"True dat," Mikey said and after a second, "I hope Raphie's ok." Don looked at him as after he put the cover back on.

"Me too Mikey," Don whispered, tears rolling anew.

….

"COME ON!!!" Raph roared charging into the Foot approaching him, Sais blurs of deadly silver. The ninja laughed as they approached, eyes glittering evilly. Raph held his own for a while but soon collapsed, Sais clattering on the cement. Raph struggled to rise, his head spinning. The ninja grabbed him and forced him to the ground, jerking his arms back and roughly binding them.

"Too bad your already dying…Karai would've enjoyed making you suffer…" a ninja hissed to Raph. Raph gritted his teeth and tried vainly to break away. The ninja laughed.

…

Jane whimpered as her hood was jerked off and she saw Leo kneeling on the floor, still bound and his hood still on. Ninja were surrounding him.

Karai stepped into the middle in front of Leo.

"Your brothers will be found, I've been informed that Raphael is dead." Leo's head snapped up. Jane fought tears and bowed her head. _No…not Raph…not my brother…oh please! Leo will never forgive himself…_

"You lie," Leo muffled voice gasped.

"Here he is," Karai hissed as Raph's limp figure was dragged in, Jane sobbed. Leo's hood was ripped off and he froze, chest heaving.

"No," he whispered, tears forming, he snapped his eyes closed, unable to bear the sight of his proud brother so still..

"I have ninja following your other brothers, they will be joining us soon," Karai said softly, circling Leo.

Leo looked at Jane, she was shaking, unable to look away from Raph's limp body.

"Karai, I wish to make a deal," Leo said softly.

"Oh do you?" Karai hissed, standing behind him.

"I wish to fight you, in a fair duel," Leo started, "If I win, you leave my family alone…let us bury Raphael. If I lose, you may do to me as you wish, but Jane leaves, unharmed."

Karai looked thoughtful and walked over to Jane, eyeing her, before turning to Leo.

"I think I have a better deal," she hissed, "If I win, you must watch your remaining family die slowly, before you suffer a dishonorable death. If you win…I'll let you and your family walk away…this time."

Leo looked at Jane and bowed his head.

"May I have my swords and armor?" Leo asked.

"No," Karai snapped, " You may have two katana from the ranks of my own though."

Leo remained silent, Jane watched him, tears forming.

"It's a deal, only if Jane is allowed to leave…even if I lose," Leo whispered.

"We shall see…perhaps if you fight well enough," Karai snarled, "Unbind him!"

"No," Jane whispered. Leo was jerked to his feet a pair of Katanas put in his hands. Leo's silver-grey gaze met Karai's fierce blue, then moved to Jane's fearful green.

"It'll be ok Sai'ai," Leo whispered, "I promise." Jane sobbed. He turned his gaze back on Karai and dropped into a defensive crouch.

…

Don peeked into Leo and Jane's apartment, Mikey slipping in behind him. Don froze at the sight of a oh too familiar figure.

"Hello Donatello," Bishop said softly. Scars were on half his face and he looked almost older. Mikey gasped as commandos blocked their exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	33. Chapter 33: Bishop's Deal

**Disclaimer: "opens mailbox and peeks in" still only own the OCs and Plot.**

**Chapter 33: Bishop's Deal**

Mikey gasped as the commandos blocked their exit. Don twisted around and stared at Bishop. W_e don't need this right now..._

"Before you get upset, I need to speak to you," Bishop said softly, holding up a hand as Don tensed for a fight.

"What do you want?" Don demanded, "Take us back and finish your plans?"

"No," Bishop said softly, "I regret what I tried to do...I want to help now."

Don blinked and then shared a confused glance with Mikey.

"Um?" Mikey managed, "Who are you and where is the creepy-psycho-scientist guy?"

Bishop chuckled.

"Reformed," Bishop said softly. Don raised a brown eye-brow.

"Yeaaaah suuure," Mikey said softly.

"We don't have much time," Bishop said quickly.

.....

Leo was on his knees, stripped down to his pants. Jane was sitting in the corner, clutching his jacket. Karai had already left a few cuts across Leo's chest, but Leo had also wounded Karai. They had been fighting for nearly three hours straight now. Leo was tiring and Karai was looking as fresh as if she had just walked onto the battle floor. Leo twisted nervously and tried to dodge a slash from Karai's blade. The floor was slick with their blood and Leo slipped, his bad knee taking his weight. Leo grunted as his knee hit and struggled to find some sort of footing, his arms shaking from the effort of keeping Karai's blades back. Leo managed to jump up and kick out with his left leg, knocking Karai away.

Jane whimpered and watched helplessly, she froze when she saw Raph's hands move, she watched desperately, hoping she hadn't imagined it. Jane reached out and touched Raph's limp body.

"Raph?" she breathed. He moaned softly, but otherwise there was no response. Jane shuttered when she found the gash in his side and pressed Leo's jacket to the area. Raph grunted weakly and made an attempt to pull away, failing to move even a few inches. Jane looked back at Leo and struggled to stay calm, the floor was slick and Leo kept slipping, his leg was hindering him and Karai didn't seem to be having any problems.

"Please…oh please," Jane sobbed.

…..

"I don't believe him," Mikey hissed.

"Mikey…remember when we were with Cody? In the future? Bishop told us the exact same story…an alien took pity on him and he decided to work toward obtaining peace rather than constantly fighting them," Don replied.

"Still…" Mikey muttered.

"If he crosses us we can always make a break for it," Don hissed.

"Fine…but I don't like it," Mikey muttered.

"Don't worry I'll be watching him like a hawk," Don whispered back, "I'm not signing him into my will or anything."

Mikey managed a roll of the eyes, but worry was etched into his features.

"Are we ready?" Bishop asked. Don turned to Bishop and nodded.

"One wrong move Bishop and we're gone," Don said firmly.

"Of course, I knew I'd have to earn your trust," Bishop replied.

….

Leo twisted and slashed with his blades, a lock of Karai's black hair hit the floor, she hissed in rage. Leo smirked, though Jane could see that he was getting tired, which meant Karai could to. Leo was breathing in sharp gasps, and he was slowing down. Jane's hands tightened around her jacket and she felt Raph flinch away, he was semiconscious now, vaguely aware of what was going on, and very weak, he'd lost a lot of blood.

"L'o?" Raph gasped, making an attempt to get up and move toward Leo.

"No, ani," Jane managed, gripping Raph's shoulder and pressing the jacket to Raph's side more firmly. Raph grimaced and grew still, but stared at Leo, worry and fear etched into his features.

….

Don grunted as they got out of the van, Bishop had had his commandos disarm the ninja that had been waiting for them to exit the building and forced one to show them to the headquarters. Mikey was pale, he had nearly broke down when he heard that Raph was dead. Don was struggling to hold himself together, they had to get Leo and Jane out, and Raph would want them to.

…

Jane screamed as the end of Karai's blade protruded from Leo's back, he froze, hands letting go of his own blades and sinking to his knees. He looked down and his hands curled around the hilt.

"NO!" Raph managed, struggling to move, "NO! LEO! OIISAN!"

"You lose Leonardo…looks like I'll start with your little bride," Karai hissed. Leo stared at his stomach, blood trickling from his mouth and nose and then slowly looked up at Karai. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the hilt and pulled it out, blood gushed, but Karai's head hit the floor moments later.

"No," Leo managed, "You lose…" He gasped, the blade clattering to the ground beside him as he sank to his knees and started to fall forward. Raph pulled himself free and to his feet by pure desperation and caught Leo as Jane rushed forward.

"Oniisan, Leo, oh you great idiot," Raph sobbed, shivering as his body started to go into shock. Jane pulled Leo to her lap and pressed her fingers to his head.

"Please don't leave me," she begged softly. He wrapped a hand around hers and managed a feeble smile.

"RAPH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mikey screamed, rushing forward and then freezing at the sight of Karai's decapitated body and Leo sprawled in Jane's arms.

"No…" he breathed. Don rushed up and froze for a moment and then charged forward calling behind him for medical supplies.

Bishop, by some miracle was able to stabilize Leo and checked him into a private room at the hospital, all expenses paid. Raph was weary but after a few days he relaxed and decided to believe the story Bishop gave, after all it did happen in the future.

Leo remained in unconscious for four days; the doctors said it was mostly exhaustion. When Leo woke up on the fifth day Bishop made a call.

"Officer Heathson?"

_Yes?_

"I understand that a young man by the name of Hamato Leonardo applied for a chance to be part of the SWAT team?

_Yeah, the kid came in so sick he couldn't speak…he's got no training…no college carrier, and he's never went to high school…not he best candidate._

"You'd be a fool not to hire him, or at least give him a chance,"

_Who are you again?_

"Agent Bishop, I'm in the FBI, like I said at least give him a chance, you'd be a fool not to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	34. Chapter 34: SWAT

**Disclaimer:**** I still only own the plot and OCs…"sighs"**

**Chapter 34: S.W.A.T.**

It had been nearly six months since Leo had killed Karai; Raph had stopped working nights to patrol the city, only working days at Jo's Repairs now, Don had kept an eye on the remaining factions via the computers he loved, and Mikey had been crashing on Leo and Jane's couch while Leo healed in case a ninja decided to pay a visit.

_Apparently the reason Karai had found Raph, Don and Mike was that a ninja had followed Raph home one night after catching sight of the familiar Sais and Leo's swords in the trunk of Raph's Cobra. Bishop had found where Leo and Jane lived after he hacked into the social security network to find them, and had managed, after a few days working around some of Don's security systems to find where they lived, though a virus shut down his whole computer system after he got in so it took hima little longer to get to them._

Leo had actually thrown one of Raph's Sais at Bishop when he first woke up enough to realize he was there. Bishop thankfully had managed to dodge it. Leo had apologized after the fact and after everything had been explained to him.

They were at the airport now, Leo was getting ready to leave for a camp, if he could pass the fitness exam and three weeks of boot camp, he could get into S.W.A.T.

Leo touched Jane's cheek.

"I-I don't want to leave," Leo sighed, glancing at the plane at then back at her, "What if the Foot try to get in the apartment?" Jane sighed and smiled at him.

"If you don't get on that plane I will have Raph put you on it, my Knight," Jane said firmly. Raph smirked. Leo chuckled and wrapped Jane into a tight embrace, kissing her before hugging each of his brothers.

"Don't worry Leo I'll keep an eye on the place and Jane," Raph comforted, releasing Leo from a hug.

"So will I. I'm crashing on the couch remember?" Mikey added as Leo hugged him.

"The place is so full of security stuff, I'll know if Mikey or Jane sneezes," Don said with a grin as Leo got to him.

Leo paused at Jane again and kissed her before letting go and hesitantly moving toward the plane.

"I'll be fine," Jane comforted, Leo turned to leave giving her a gentle smile. Jane watched him go for a few seconds and then she rushed forward and hugged him. Leo kissed her and held her close.

"Watashi koi anata, Sai'ai," Leo said after he let her go, then he turned and sprinted toward the plane before he could change his mind.

"I bet ten bucks he calls her three seconds after they let 'im turn on their phones on the plane," Raph whispered to Mikey.

"I give him two," Mikey replied, "He'll be holding it and waiting to get the ok."

"You're on," Raph hissed. Don rolled his eyes. Jane giggled.

"You two are impossible," Jane giggled, waving as the plane left.

….

Leo sighed at sat back, fumbling with his phone. A man sat down next to him after putting his bag in the upper compartment.

"Hey," the man greeted offering Leo a hand, "Name's White, Kyle White."

"Hamato Leonardo," Leo replied, taking the man's hand.

"So Hamato, what-" Kyle started.

"Leonardo, Japanese surnames come first," Leo replied, "Call me Leo."

"Sorry about that man," Kyle laughed, "Alrighty Leo back to my question, what you on this plane for?"

"I'm on my way to Fort Jackson," Leo replied.

"Dude so am I!" Kyle laughed, holding his hand up for a high five. Leo laughed but fived him.

"What for, Army?" Kyle asked.

"New York S.W.A.T.," Leo replied. Kyle nearly jumped put of his seat.

"DUDE! FIVE ME AGAIN!" Kyle exclaimed. Leo burst out laughing and managed to five Kyle as he clutched his sides.

"You are waaaay too much like my brother Mikey," Leo laughed.

"You have a brother?" Kyle asked.

"Three actually, I'm the eldest of Quadruplets," Leo replied with a smile. Kyle stared at him.

"Duuude…." He gasped. Leo chuckled.

"I get that reaction a lot," Leo laughed.

"Are you identical?" Kyle asked. Leo shook his head.

"Most people don't think we're brothers at the first glance," Leo replied.

"Cool," Kyle replied.

Leo picked up his bags and Kyle grabbed his as the reached the terminal in South Carolina. They paused, looking for the sign that would direct them to the van that was supposedly waiting. Kyle had chatted Leo's ear off the whole time, but Leo had decided that the young man was at least tolerable, if not fun to be around, Kyle was even more random than Mikey at times and more serious than Leo other times.

"There!" Kyle pointed out. Leo nodded and swung his bag onto his shoulder before following the energetic figure in that direction.

Leo and Kyle ended up sharing a bunk at the fort and they chatted as they got their things situated, normally weapons were considered contraband but Leo had been given an exception by someone higher up in the military food chain, Bishop. His swords where in their stand by the head of his bed.

"ATTENTION!" a man called, Leo and the others immediately jumped into attentive positions. The man walked down the aisle, looking over the various figures and nodding as he wrote down the names on his clipboard. He stopped at Leo.

"Hamato," The man ordered.

"Yes sir?" Leo asked.

"Just because you've got friends in the military doesn't mean I'll be easy on ya' kid," the man said fiercely.

"Of course Sir," Leo replied.

"All of you head to the showers and then the barber, enough with this long hair," the man ordered, "MARCH!"

The men quickly filled out, heading toward the directions indicated.

"This is going to be fun," Kyle muttered to Leo, "and you've made a friend." Leo chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	35. Chapter 35: Opening the Shop

**Disclaimer:**** "opens mailbox" no…"opens email"….nope. Still just own the plot and OCs. **

**Be sure to take a gander at **_**The Three Trials**_** and leave a review for me.**

**Special Thanks to my Betas **_**Raphfreak**_** and **_**Mikell**_**!!!! Pester them endlessly to update sooner and of course go READ their fics (leave them reviews too! ****J)! **

**Chapter 35: Opening the Shop**

Raph had been scheduled to open the shop with Jo for the past three months, off and on, today was one of those days. Raph sighed and punched his card as he came in_. _

_Leo had been at Fort Jackson for two days already, Leo had called last night and talked to them for over an hour before he had been forced off so someone else could have a turn. _

"Mornin' Jo," Raph greeted as Jo came around the corner. She grunted a reply. When they were scheduled to open, it often ended up looking like a war zone or the guys would come in to find them shouting at the top of their lungs. This morning seemed to be no exception, things went smoothly for nearly a half-hour after they were both there, then fell apart.

"I tol' ya' at' put it ovah thare!" Jo snarled.

"Well it goes here," Raph snapped, pointing to the self where the object was supposed to go. It took ten seconds for Jo and Raph to end up all out screaming at each other, they couldn't even remember why they were arguing after a few minutes.

Then out of the blue Raph grabbed Jo and pulled her into a kiss. Jo froze and then raised a hand to hit him before wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled apart after a minute and stared at each other like they had grown an extra head. The sound of the door opening and the guys coming in made them jump apart and scramble to different areas of the room.

The men looked around and eyed the area. It wasn't in a million pieces, everything was in its place and it was _quiet._ Alex stared at the two and looked back in forth in confusion.

"Um?" Alex managed.

"Wah ya' doin'? Geh ta' work!" Jo snapped. They all scrambled to their areas after punching in quickly. Raph glanced at Jo and then quickly moved over to a Ford to work on.

"I must've lost my mind," Raph snarled under his breath. Later at lunch break, Raph went in to talk to Jo.

"Um…Jo about earl-" Raph started. Jo whirled around and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Yah eva try to kiss meh again with out meh sayin' its ok and I'll ram yah scrotum up so high you'll need a heart surgeon to get it out!" Jo snarled. Raph paled a little, then a slow smirk made its way across his face.

"Ya' liked it," Raph smirked. Jo glared at him and shoved him out of the office and closed the door. Raph turned and headed out the door, toward his Cobra.

"She liked it," He laughed softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	36. Chapter 36: First Weekend at the Base

**Disclaimer: ****"sighs" I much as I'd love to say I own the cannon characters…I don't…Peter Laird and Kevin Eastmen do…**

**I do own the OCs and plot though!**

**Chapter 36: First Weekend at the Base**

Leo dragged his shirt off and stepped into the shower, his black, nearly-ear-length-slightly-curly-hair was gone, buzzed short.

"Dude…" Alex gasped eyeing the scar on Leo's lower back, the exit wound from Karai's blade.

"Woah," gasped another man.

"How'd ya' get that?" another asked. Leo chuckled.

"Sword wound," he replied, turning around to show the entry point.

"HOLY CRAP!" Alex yelped, "It went all the way through?"

Leo nodded.

"Finally healed up enough to exercise about a month ago, bed rest sucks," Leo muttered. They all laughed.

"You my friend are one of the toughest guys I know," Alex laughed before dunking his head into the stream of water under his shower head. Leo chuckled.

"You should meet my brother Raph, he fought twenty purple dragons with a busted wrist, not even a whimper when Don set it after word," Leo replied before grabbing the soap.

The others shook their heads, muttering in amazement.

Later as Leo was going through his locker, Alex grabbed the picture of Jane standing under the trees at central park that Leo had.

"Oooooooooooooh! Who's the hottie?" Alex asked.

"My wife," Leo replied.

"Oh," Alex said, laughing a little, "heh…oops?" Leo rolled his eyes at him and chuckled.

"You're married Hamato?" a larger man asked leaning over and taking the picure frame from Alex.

"Hey Bear," Leo replied, "Yeah, that's Jane, my Sai'ai."

The huge African-American man nodded hello, his name was Jordan Calgina but every one just called him "Bear", he looked like he'd as soon as rip you in half as look at you, but in truth he was just a big ol' "Teddy Bear", hence the nickname. Bear looked over at the other picture frame in Leo's locker. Leo was standing with his arms slung over Raph and Don's shoulders, Don's arm dragging Mikey into the picture. They were all smiles.

"Close friends?" Bear asked, nodding to the picture as he gave Leo back Jane's photo.

"No, those are my brothers," Leo replied.

"Dude you weren't kidding when you said you guys didn't look much alike," Alex said, eying the figures in the photo. Leo chuckled.

"Which one's Raph?" Bear asked, looking at the figures.

"In the red," Leo replied before dragging a t-shirt over his head, "Don's in the purple, and Mikey's in orange. Age wise its me,Raph, Don, and Mike."

"HEY! YOU BOYS READY TO HIT THE TOWN?" a man called. Leo sighed. Bear chuckled. The man rushed up as Leo closed his locker.

"Hello Corwin," Leo sighed.

"Ready to hit the bar?" Corwin asked.

"I don't drink," Leo replied, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Why?" Corwin asked, "You're twenty-one right?"

"Yes, but I still don't drink," Leo replied. Corwin eyed him. Bear chuckled.

"Bad first experience?" he laughed.

"Raph spiked my drink and I passed out ten minutes later…they got some rather interesting pictures of which I remember nothing about." Leo grumbled.

The others laughed. Bear clapped him on the back, making Leo nearly fall over. Alex shook his head and then grinned mischievously.

"Who's in favor of getting Leo totally drunk?" Alex called. Leo glared at him.

"Did I forget to mention that Raph found himself hanging by his foot from the top of the building the next morning?" Leo growled.

"NEVER MIND!" Alex called, moving to the other side of Bear. The others burst out laughing and Bear clapped Leo on the back again, this time succeeding in knocking him down.

"Oh sorry man," he laughed, helping Leo up.

"No problem," Leo replied his face split in a smile.

They all ended up walking the town and laughing that night, they did hit a bar and true to his word Leo stayed away from alcohol, though Corwin tried to spike Leo's drink and found himself on the floor nursing an aching hand. The whole group had laughed outright as had the others at the bar.

Leo sighed as he got ready for bed, placing the bag containing the gift he had gotten for Jane in his locker. Leo smiled and finished getting ready for bed.

"LEO YOU'RE TURN FOR THE PHONE!" Alex called, Leo jumped up and rushed over, he hadn't spoken to his family since Wednesday.

"Hello?" Leo said as someone answered.

_LEO!!! GUYS!!!!! LEO'S ON!!! _"sounds of speaker being turned on" _Hey bro! How's my Knight? Everything's good so don't be freaking out! HEY LEO!!!_

Leo laughed.

"Its good to hear for you all too," he laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	37. Chapter 37: Confessions

**Disclaimer:**** hummm…still no…just the OCs and plot.**

******NOT THE SAME HAS BROKEN THE 200 REVIEW MARK!!! **

"**dances around excitedly"**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!"*******

**Chapter 37: Confessions**

Don leaned over and picked up the tool he had dropped, things were going well at O'Neil Tech. He looked up and raised a brown eye brown as a girl ducked into the hallway. He got up and watched her rush away, struggling to remember her name. _Lillian Ush, Officer Ush's daughter, Leo's barrack leader. I wonder what she was up to? She's not even in this wing of the building…_

He noticed some papers fall as she turned the corner.

…….

"Lilly!" a girl gasped, grabbing the fleeing brunette, "Where are you going?"

Lilly blushed.

"Um…back to my desk?" she managed, smiling nervously.

"You were spying on Mr. Hamato again weren't you?" the girl teased.

"NO!" Lilly gasped. The girl gave her a skeptical look and then rolled her eyes.

"Amber!" Lilly growled.

"Hello? Um, you dropped these," Don said softly, walking up and handing Lilly a few papers. Lilly squeaked and then blushed a little, taking the papers from him. Amber grinned.

"Th-thanks," Lilly whispered, not making eye contact. Don raised a dark brow and the two girls. Lilly Ush on his right, not making eye contact, light-wavy-brown hair, bright hazel eyes and Amber on his left, short black hair with bright yellow streaks in the bangs and intelligent brown eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Don asked gently.

"NO!- I mean no…" Lilly said quickly, blushing, Amber struggled to contain laughter. Don nodded and folded his arms over his chest, raising one hand to rest his chin on it.

"Uh-huh," he said quizzically, brown eyes full of humor, "Well if there isn't a problem, I'll head back to my office. Oh and Ms. Ush…you can't hide from a ninja." Don turned and headed back toward his office, smiling a little and smiling at the girl as he turned the corner. Lilly gasped and stood up straight in horror.

Amber exploded into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA..he caught you!" Amber snorted. Lilly glared and smacked at her angrily. Amber dodged it and took off down the hall.

"Lilly and Donnie sitting in the tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G….OW!" Amber yelped ad Lilly tackled her.

"SHUT-UP!!!!" Lilly begged, blushing crimson.

"Admit it," Amber giggled squirming away.

"Admit what?" Lilly muttered, gathering up her papers.

"You LIIIIIIIIIKE him," Amber teased.

"I do not," Lilly replied, blushing again.

"Blushing dearest!!!! Yes you do!" Amber teased.

"Fine…I do now please stop!" Lilly said in frustration and then clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening, papers fluttering around her. Amber grinned.

"Shut up," Lilly gasped, "NO! don't you dare!" Amber started to sing again a Lilly tackled her.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Lilly begged. Amber just laughed.

…

Don clutched his sides, struggling to contain his laughter. She was cute and smart, and honestly he liked her. He'd just never dared to talk to her outright before. Leo and Jane made dating and a relationship look easy, they were literally destined for each other.

Don sighed wistfully and then turned toward his office.

…

Raph looked up from his area as Jo walked by, neither one of them seemed to know what to do about their sudden change in relationship, they weren't dating, but they were defiantly not friends either. Jo had been scheduling him more often in the mornings, which strangely they ended up close together, often kissing.

Jo nodded to him and then after consulting Alex over the papers she was holding she headed for her office. Raph watched her go out of the corner of his eye, smiling a little. _Why'd I have to fall for the stubborn one? She's driving me nuts…_

Raph was one of the last people to leave that night, Jo was leaned back against the wall, she nodded goodbye to Alex as he left, she and Raph were the only ones there now.

Raph walked by and stopped when she touched his arm lightly. He grinned a little. Her normally fierce brown eyes had softened, not gentle or anything.

"What?" Raph whispered. Jo leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, before lightly trailing her hand down his chest. Raph shuddered, yellow-hazel eyes glittering mysteriously. He brown eyes mimicked made their way toward Jo's office.

"What does this make us?" Raph whispered after pulling himself away from her and laying on his back, idly stroking her hair. .

"Wah da' ya' want us at' be?" Jo hissed, eyes glittering.

"Ya' said ya' weren't the marrin' kind," she teased.

"Neva really figured I'd settle down," Raph mumbled, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. She got up and got dressed, he followed suit.

…

Raph grunted as Mikey bounced beside him, searching for Leo. Raph glared at him and struggling with his own thoughts about Jo and himself. Don was craning his neck in search of Leo, beside Jane. Jane stood on her tip toes and searched anxiously among the crowd.

Leo rushed up behind her and his brothers and scooped her into his arms, kissing her before she could react. She squealed in delight and hugged him, kissing back.

Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey laughed. April and Casey grinned.

"Uncle Leo your hair is gone!!!" James cried. Jane gasped and touched Leo's buzzed hair.

"Part of the requirements at the Fort," Leo replied, "It'll grow back. I missed you guys. How's everybody?"

"Peachy," Raph muttered. Leo raised a black eye brow and looked at Don who shrugged and shook his head. Seconds after Leo put Jane down Mikey tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

"I missed you too Mikey" Leo laughed as he got up.

"Hey Hamato!" Bear called. Leo turned and waved. Alex jogged up and they exchanged a quick hug.

"See ya' Monday man!" Alex called before dashing off, "My mom brought me brownies!!! WHOOHOOO!"

Leo laughed and shook his head.

"My new Partner, Officer White and that's Bear, another friend," Leo explained pointing to Bear and waving at Alex as he dashed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	38. Chapter 38: Angel's Visit

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the Plot and the OCs.**

****Quick Note-After this Chp. we will be making some time jumps. One to the Wedding and then after that three to four years ahead. ****

**Chapter 38: Angel's Visit**

Angel had been at college for over a year, she had moved away with her grandmother a year before that. April and Casey had received a phone call from her requesting that she be allowed to come and spend a week with them over the summer. April and Casey had immediately obliged, happy to see the spunky girl again.

April peered over the tops of the other people , she was standing on a chair.

"Babe, get down," Casey laughed.

"No…I want to see her… ANGEL!!" April cried, waving at the girl. Angel laughed and rushed up, her long black hair was still streaked with purple.

"April!! Casey!" she laughed as the two hugged her, "It's good to see you ! Oh I can't wait to see the guys though."

April froze and then exchanged a glance with Casey who grinned, they hadn't told her about the guys physical changes yet, hence Angel didn't know they were human yet.

"What?" Angel gasped, "Ar-are…are they ok?" April looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah they're great, Leo's married," April said with a laugh as Angel gasped.

"NO way!" Angel got out.

"Yep," Casey laughed, picking up Angel's bag.

"Married and living with her," April replied, wrapping and arm around Angel's shoulders.

"Ok this is a really funny joke April Leo is _not_ married and is defiantly _not_ living away from his brothers," Angel insisted. April laughed and hugged the girl.

"Wait until you meet her tonight," Casey laughed.

….

Leo sighed as he finished filling out the paperwork from the bust the night before, Alex was touching his stitched eyebrow.

"Don't touch it," Leo said firmly. Alex grumbled but stopped messing with the stitched area.

"How's your knee?" Alex asked.

"Oh just wonderful," Leo replied sarcastically. Alex laughed. Bear peeked into the room.

"You two crazies alright?" Bear asked. Leo nodded and Alex grinned.

"Yep," Alex replied, "Leo's knee is givin' him fits but he's his usual charming self." Bear chuckled.

"You want me to grab your brace?" Bear asked.

"Nah, I'm off as soon as I finish this, then I'll grab it," Leo replied, "How's the interrogation going?"

"The poor kid nearly had a heart attack when I came in," Bear replied. Alex laughed.

"Well you have that effect on people Teddy Bear," Alex teased. Bear rolled his eyes. Leo chuckled and then stood up slowly, limping a little as his knee protested the sudden change in position. Leo put the papers in the manila envelope and sealed it.

"I'm out of here guys," Leo said, hugging Alex and pointing a finger at him and then the eye brow before wagging his finger and giving him a stern look. Bear laughed and Alex gave Leo a hurt look, but cracked up minutes later. Leo rolled his eyes and headed out, grabbing his brace out of his locker and putting it on before he left.

Leo slipped into his apartment about a half hour later and found Jane sitting on the couch, I-pod in and laptop on her lap, her books and various papers spread out around her. Leo smiled and sat his stuff down before creeping up behind her and leaning down to kiss her. Jane yelped a little and then leaned back wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, hands caressing his hair, which was starting to grow back.

"How's my handsome Knight?" she whispered as he leaned over the couch, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Tired honestly…two nights without sleep for that drug bust…" Leo sighed shaking his head, "I'm getting soft…Sheesh…I used to go _days_ without sleep and still be able to function."

Jane giggled and kissed him.

"You've had a hard couple of….well almost a year actually," Jane said thoughtfully. Leo chuckled and sighed, he leaned forward and grabbed her computer from her lap and headed for the kitchen.

"HEY," Jane growled, "I'm working on that!!!" Leo just grinned and held it above her head, she glared at him and stomped her foot, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Hamato Leonardo," she hissed.

"Hamato Jane Rose," Leo teased back.

She glared at him and then made an attempt to jump up and reach her computer. Leo blocked her and then sat it on the table before gathering her up and kissing her. Jane grumbled but relaxed, leaning into him, drinking in the sent of incense and sweat that was her husband.

"Sai'ai?" Leo murmured.

"Hum?" Jane asked softly, leaning into him and enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Love you," Leo sighed, resting his head on her's, his eye lids getting heavy.

"Come on my Knight," Jane whispered, kissing his cheek as she pulled him toward the bedroom, hitting "save" on her computer first. Leo stripped his uniform off and collapsed unceremoniously into bed, Jane giggled and curled up beside him snuggling close. Leo was out cold seconds later and Jane drifted off after a few minutes, stroking his cheek and the dark curls that were beginning to grow back, she reached over and set an alarm so they wouldn't be late for dinner before snuggling close and closing her eyes.

…..

"Uncle Donnie?" James asked, standing by Don who was sitting his desk, April had dropped off James before rushing off to pick up Angel with Casey.

"Hum?" Don asked, turning to James who was holding a broken crayon and looking on the verge of tears.

"Can you fix it?" James asked, tears starting to fall, "I didn't mean to."

Don smiled and took it gently.

"It's ok, look, now there are two," Don said softly, holding out the separated pieces. James looked at them quizzically and then grinned.

"Ok!" he gasped, snatching up the two halves and then plopping back on the floor, laying on his stomach as he colored all over the papers Don had given him. Don smiled and shook his head before turning back to his computer. He noticed the time and sighed, quickly finishing up what he was doing he then turned off the computer and glanced at James who was now humming and coloring happily. Don put his laptop in his bag and gathered the papers he would need, before dropping down and helping James gather up his crayons and papers.

"Do you think mommy will like them?" James asked as Don headed out the door, James on his shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll love them buddy," Don replied, locking his office door. James bounced and covered Don's face with the papers.

"SEE?" he insisted. Don nearly ran into the wall.

"Yeah I see buddy, you hang onto them alright?" Don said gently.

"Ok," James replied, happily hanging on to Don's head as Don made his way outside to the parking lot, he'd finally made enough to pay off all the hospital bills and he'd spoiled himself, buying a little Honda Civic, white with black trim on the front. Don turned to head out the door laughing as James reached up to touch the door frame.

"I'm tall!!!" squealed James excitedly. Don laughed.

Lilly looked up from her desk as Don left, spotting James she gasped and looked down, shoulders dropping. She watched Don exit wistfully.

….

Raph leaned back against the backseat of his Cobra, Jo sitting next to him. Raph eyed her, taking in the sight of her lean, lightly muscled frame and the tattoos of snarling tigers on her arms. She eyed him back, the broad shoulders, powerful frame, and the recent kanji tattoo for "Chuugi" or "loyalty", one of the seven codes of Bushido, and the intricate dragon coiled around it, the kanji for Bushido clutched in one of the dragon's paws. _All of us had one, we got them after Leo had gotten back from the base last week. Leo's was "Meiyo", or "honor", Don had "Jin" "benevolence", and Mikey had "Makoto" or "veracity", all with the coiled dragon holding the bushido kanji. _Raph thought with a soft smile. Jo touched his bicep over the head of the dragon.

"Wah do they mean?" She asked, tracing the kanji lines. Raph shivered.

"Bushido, the warrior code and Chuugi, which means loyalty…to my family," Raph whispered.

"Ah…" Jo murmured, placing her hands on his chest. Raph started to pull her close and then froze when he saw the time before cussing fluently. Jo jerked back, brown eyes flashing.

"Wah da 'ell?" she spat.

"I'm late," Raph snarled, quickly putting his clothes on. Jo raised a black eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

"Yah got a date?" she growled, before grabbing her own clothes and looking hurt.

"Nah…my bro'll just murder meh if I'm not at dinner tah-nigh'," Raph replied, he took a double take at Jo and then, cupped her chin and turned her face toward him. She tried to pull away but his grip was strong, though gentle.

"Yah, my only date," Raph whispered, moving her dark hair out her face, admiring how it looked down, rather than pulled up in her normal ragged-bun. Jo's eyes widened a little and then she pulled away, hiding the start of tears.

"Joanna," Raph murmured, watching her as she got out and headed toward her car. Raph sighed, rubbing his hand through his jaw-length-dark-brown hair.

"Great, now she'll never talk at meh again," Raph muttered as he climbed up front. Jo watched him leave and then smiled a little. _He cares about me…_

…

Angel was staring at Mikey in shock, mouth open and everything.

"Angel? Are you alright Dudette?" Mikey asked nervously. April smiled from the kitchen, she and Casey had told Angel the news but she hadn't believed them.

"Angel?" Mikey asked softly.

"Um…you're not green anymore," Angel managed. Mikey chuckled and managed a sly smirk, eyeing his arms.

"Well would ya look at that! Must be all the sun…" he said thoughtfully. Angel laughed and shook her head.

"This is weird," she muttered.

"MOMMY!!! LOOKY!" James exclaimed as Don came in carrying the little tyke. Don laughed and sat him down as James squirmed to get to April.

"Um…?" Angel managed, eyeing Don and struggling to decide who he was. Don grinned when he saw her confused look.

"Hey Angel," Don greeted.

"_Don?_" Angel gasped. Don nodded.

"Correct little sister," Don laughed, "Where're Leo and Jane?" The later part directed toward April. April looked up and then back at James who was persistently demanding that she look at his "draaring".

"Um…Leo had that drug bust over the last two days, he hasn't slept since like Wednesday," Mikey replied.

"They're coming. Leo just didn't twich when the alarm went off. Jane's letting him crash for a little longer, they'll be late," April said quickly.

"Come here you," Casey teased, grabbing James and tossing him in the air and catching him. James squealed in delight, laughing as Casey caught him.

"How's my boy huh?" Casey asked, carrying the boy into the kitchen.

"I-I-I…I drew pictures wif Uncle Donnie…and…made crayons," James babbled. April looked at Don quizzically.

"Made crayons?" she demanded. Don grinned and made motions of breaking something in two. April relaxed and chuckled.

"We are here and to prove it I've brought a half dead Leo," Jane called as they came in an hour later.

"Ha," Leo grumbled as he came in behind her. The others laughed. Angel nearly fell out of her chair in shock.

"Le-Leo? Onnisan?" Angel gasped, standing up and staring at him. Leo turned his gaze on her and smiled.

"Angel, watashi no imoto!" he greeted. Angel grinned.

"Jane this is my imoto, Angel," Leo introduced, "Angel my kanai, Jane."

"Hi," Angel greeted, "honestly Leo, I thought April was kidding." Leo laughed and Jane giggled. Leo wrapped an arm around Jane and shook his head.

It was about twenty minutes later when Raph came in, looking annoyed. Leo was sitting, half asleep on the couch, with Jane beside him who was chatting with Angel. Mikey was playing Mario Cart with James, and Don was working on paperwork from O'Neil Tech or at least he was supposed to be, he kept spacing off to which April would look at him and he would return to his work, blushing a little.

Casey had left to get dinner and April was working on baking desert.

"Hey Raph," Jane greeted. Don glanced up and nodded hello before looking back at the figures below. Leo lifted his head and nodded hello before closing his eyes and relaxing back. Angel took a double take and then shook her head, still struggling to get over the shock of seeing the guys as humans. It was at dinner when April asked Jane about the wedding and Angel gave Leo a shocked look.

"I thought you said!!! B-but! Leonardo what would Master Splinter think?!?!" she exclaimed. Leo and the others burst out laughing, Raph chuckled nervously.

"First of all we _are _legally married, we just haven't had the ceremony for the families yet and second Master Splinter would've castrated me," Leo replied.

"PFFFFFTTT,"

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled, soaking wet and glaring at Raph's pale face. Raph looked at his beer-can quizzically.

"Tasted weird," he said quickly. Casey looked at his unopened can and looked for the date on it.

"It says it should be fine," Casey said with a shrug. Leo eyed Raph. Raph went back to eating after getting up and throwing his can away.

"So…how was your day?" Leo asked him carefully.

"Uh…good," Raph replied stuffing his mouth full of food. Leo raised an eye brow and sighed shaking his head as the others struggled to contain their giggles. Mikey stormed off to change, muttering crossly about "smelling like beer".

Raph felt the tension in his body relax a little after a bit, but the nagging thought about him and Jo's "relationship" remained unbidden in the back of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

Ototo-little brother

Oniisan-big brother

Watashi no-my

Imoto-little sister

Kanai-wife


	39. Chapter 39: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:****I only own the OCs and the plot.**

****Note-remember ****time jumps**** ahead**

**Also-Jane's wedding dress is on a link in my profile, as well as the brides-maid dresses. ****

**Chapter 39: Wedding Bells**

It was the day before the wedding and Jane was pacing her and Leo's room at the farmhouse, the bridesmaids in the room with her. Irene was Maid-of-Honor, Amy was next in line, then Maggie, Jane's cousin, and finally Angel.

"Jane, relax dear," Irene sighed.

"I'm nervous," she mumbled.

"Jane, Leo isn't going to leave you hanging, for goodness sake you're already married," Amy laughed.

Jane stopped and smiled.

"Oh that's not what I'm worried about…uhhhg…I'm just stressing is all," Jane sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. The girls hugged her.

"It'll be fine, onesan," Angel comforted. Jane smiled.

…

"Leo," Don said quietly. Leo paced past the altar again.

"Leo," Mikey attempted, Leo just walked past again.

"Leo if ya' don't stop pacing like that so help me!" Raph snarled, grabbing Leo's shoulders and stopping him in his tracks. Leo grunted.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "It's just…what if I forget my vows?"

"Leo ya've the preacher feedin' 'em to ya'," Raph grumped. Leo shrugged and sat down. Raph, Don, Mikey, and Luke all stood around him.

"It will be _fine_," they insisted.

"Relax Leonardo-san," Usagi comforted as he walked up. Leo grinned.

"Usagi!" he gasped.

"It is good to see you my friend, though...I was not sure it was you at first," Usagi replied.

"Well," Traximus chuckled, "You all look rather different."

"Yes, my friends you do look different," Leatherhead whispered, "Casey told me about your changes...but I wasn't sure I believed him until now."

The guys laughed. Luke's jaw dropped open.

"Woooah," he gasped.

...

"Hey Jane! Leo wants to see you," April called.

"Coming!" Jane called, getting up and leaving.

"Leo what did you? Aiiieee!" she cried, before nearly fainting. Leo caught her and steadied her.

"You alright," he asked softly. She continued to stare at Usagi, Traximus, and Leatherhead; eyeing the Ronin rabbit, the large triceraton, and the huge crocodile.

"I-I think...so..." she managed. The others chuckled.

"It is good to meet the young woman who has made my friend so happy," Usagi greeted with a bow.

"Th-thank you," Jane managed, straightening and then bowing back.

...

Wedding day…

Raph adjusted his tux, and sighed. Leo was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair, which had grown all the way back by now. Mikey was sitting on a chair backwards, chin resting on his hands, watching Leo pace. Don sighed and exchanged an annoyed look with Raph.

"Leo," Don said quietly. Leo stopped and stood fumbling with the flowers, decorating the Japanese styled Arbor.

"Sorry," he muttered. Raph shook his head.

"Alright guys get in your places, they're going to start seating everyone," Casey said as he walked over to them.

They were in the clearing where Leo had proposed. Leo took his place by the edge of the Arbor and waited as the seats filled in with Jane's family. Traximus, Usagi, Leatherhead, and other friends of the family were there, though hidden within the woods surrounding the area. Leo caught sight of Usagi standing beside him and smiled as the Ronin gave him an encouraging nod. Jane had nearly fainted when she met them but had recovered fairly quickly and had gotten along quite well with them. Usagi disappeared back into the woods as the first guests came in.

Leo sighed and straightened, adjusting his tux before striking a cool, collected pose, a mockery of his emotions.

…

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wow onesan," Mikey gasped, "You look beautiful"

Jane smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks Ototo," she whispered. Raph grinned and leaned over to Don.

"Ten says Leo's freezes up after seeing her," Raph whispered.

"Twenty says he'll be fine," Don replied. Jane giggled.

"You guys are horrible," Jane laughed. Mikey chuckled.

"Well hello," Mikey greeted as the brides-maids came in, "Aren't you all looking beautiful this morning."

Amy and Maggie giggled, Irene rolled her eyes, and Angel just shook her head.

"Places!" came a call.

James was sat in front of Jane, holding the pillow with the rings on it. Sally was the flower girl; she was looking at a flower petal in interest, not really paying attention.

Raph shook his head, with a smile. The others chuckled at the two. Raph hooked his arm and waited for Irene, stepping out with her on his arm as they were given the signal to go down the aisle. Raph took his place beside Leo and smiled at him. Leo managed a nervous nod. Irene took her place on the other side.

Don and Maggie followed them down and took their places, with Mikey and Amy following, and finally Luke and Angel. Then everyone stood as Sally and James took their places by the altar. Jane came down the aisle. Leo froze, gasping.

"You owe me twenty," Raph whispered to Don.

"Shut-up," Don muttered. He chuckled.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher ordered. Leo pulled Jane close and kissed her.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato," the preacher announced. Jane leaned into Leo as the applause started, before making her way down the stairs with Leo.

Reviews Please?

Onesan-big sister.


	40. Chapter 40: Not Playing Games

**Disclaimer:**** still only the OCs and Plot… "mutters and grabs Leo in a hug" "Leo twists away and hides behind Jane, peeking over her shoulder"**

*****Note we are a week before Leo and Jane's fourth wedding anniversary, the guys are now 25, Jane is 24, Jo is 23, Alex is 24, Bear is 28, April is now 30, Casey is 35, and James is now 8.*****

**Here. We. Go…. **

***Kyle's name is fixed***

**Chapter 40: Not Playing Games **

"Sit down," Bear growled, throwing a young boy toward a chair in the interrogation room. The boy clenched his fists and glared.

"NO! Ya' stu'id cops can't tell meh wah at' do!" The boy spat.

"Kid, I ain't playing games, ya' shot an officer tonight and his best friend and partner is about tens seconds from rippin ya' at pieces because the _officer_ you shot might not make it," Bear spat, "Ya' better sit down and talk."

Bear leaned forward, muscled under his shirt rippling. The boy took a nervous step back.

"Let's put it this way I'm about to let Officer Hamato in here in about five seconds if you don't sit your butt in that chair _now,_" Bear ordered. The boy sat, eyes flicking toward the door nervously.

…

Leo was pacing the hallway like a caged cat, silver-grey eyes flashing like lightening. Leo clenched his fists and glared at the closed door. The other men moved about restlessly, they knew from experience a ticked Leonardo was not something to be messed with. The leader of their squad and an expert in strategy, very few things ever went wrong on a mission. But when they did Leonardo was known to "loose a gasket" and let his temper get the better of him, especially if one of his officers got hurt.

Leo twisted around and slammed his fist into the wall, growling in rage. The men flinched, but they all watched the phone anxiously, hoping Alex would pull through.

_Bring_

_Bri-_

Leo snatched the phone up so fast the man sitting next to it didn't have time to move.

"Officer Hamato," Leo said quickly, Leo's shoulders dropped and he leaned against the desk, knuckles turning white around the phone.

"Thank-you," Leo whispered, slamming the phone down and turning toward them. He shook his head, hands balling into fists.

"They tried everything," Leo whispered, "He lost too much blood." The air seemed to vanish in the room. Leo just stood there, struggling to keep control of his emotions, he turned and walked toward the closed door and flung it open.

Bear managed to grab him just in time, Leo snarled, rage and pain etched into his features, it took four other men plus Bear to get Leo out and into another room. The kid didn't move, just sat there and then bowed his head.

Bear came back in.

"You are in a mess of trouble kid," Bear growled, "You just killed and officer."

The boy started shaking.

"I-I didn't mean to…" he whispered. Bear sighed.

"Kid, you stop playing games when you hold a gun," Bear said softly, putting the cuffs around the boy's wrists and leading him out.

…

"Leo?" Jane asked, struggling to work out what he was saying. Turning to look back into the classroom behind her, her students anxiously trying to figure out why their teacher had been taken out of class.

"No…" she whispered, when she finally heard him, "Oh Leo…I'm leaving now…I have to call in a substitute."

Jane hung up and rushed back into her room, catching another teacher and finding out if they would come in and finish the class until a sub could get there. When the other teacher nodded she rushed into her room.

"Kids I have to go, there will be sub coming in shortly, until then Mr. Porter will be in here."

The kids groaned.

"Mrs. Hamato?" a girl asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Hailey, that's not really something you need to know dear," Jane started, tears starting to fall, "But…no…I'll be gone a few days…a friend…he…he-he…got shot trying to break up a gang fight."

She turned and rushed out as Mr. Porter came in, tears streaming down her cheeks.

….

Leo was standing in the morgue at the hospital, collecting Kyle's badge and gun as well as his other personal effects. Leo turned and walked out toward the waiting room to Alex's mother.

"Mrs. White," Leo whispered, tears forming, "It was an honor to have Kyle by my side…he-he…-" Leo couldn't finish as the grief fully hit him, he dropped down next to her and pressed the badge into her hand. She pulled him close and they stayed like that weeping softly. That's how Jane found him, she sobbed and sat down next to them.

Later that night…

"Don…no we can't make it tonight…Leo's…he's pretty shook right now…" Jane managed, "The rest of the team are all…Bear…he's ok…Kyle took the bullet for Leo…Bear's fine…I have to go. Bye." Jane hung up and sat by Leo who was staring at the wall, clutching Kyle's badge, Mrs. White had given it to him.

"I was right there…he saw the kid and…and he…"Leo whispered, struggling to hold back tears. Jane leaned against him.

"I know…," Jane whispered. Leo leaned against her, struggling to contain his grief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? I know short chapter but the next ones will be longer….


	41. Chapter 41: The Funeral

**Disclaimer:**** still no, only the OCs and the Plot**

***"sobs"…I hated do it…. "hugs grieving Leo"**

**Special thanks to my Betas! Raphfreak and Mikell! Pester them endlessly to Update!**

***Name is Fixed***

**Chapter 41: The Funeral**

Raph sighed as he sat up on the edge of the bed, he and Jo had been off and on in their relationship for the last four years, bad fights splitting them up but even as they dated others, they tended to end up turning back to each other. Raph was at Jo's apartment now, again taking refuge from pain, this time from the loss of a friend and the near loss of a brother. Jo was sitting next to him, hand on his shoulder.

"Is yah brotha alrigh?" Jo asked quietly.

"Yeah...Kyle took the bullet for him…he just…we think he's in shock righ' now," Raph managed, pressing his hands against his forehead, "Its just…gahhh…it could've been Leo…it could've been my brother layin' in that morgue…"

Raph stood up, running his hand through his jaw-length brown hair and began pacing. Jo watched him for a minute and then got up and stopped him, she touched his arm and turned his face toward her.

"I'm sorry Ra'el," she whispered. He broke then and pulled her close, fighting the tears that were coming. She leaned into him, gently stroking his cheek.

….

Don leaned back on his bed, Kyle and Bear had come to Thanksgiving and Christmas for the past four years, they had become almost a part of the family.

"DON!" Mikey shouted, rushing into the apartment, "DON!!! WHAT HAPPENED??"

Don scrambled to his feet and rushed out to find a frantic Mikey standing in the living room.

"Don?" Mikey managed, "they told me I needed to come home…what happened?"

"Kyle…he took a bullet for Leo…he didn't make it," Don whispered. Mikey staggered to the couch and sat down.

"I-is-is…is Leo…?" Mikey managed.

"He's in shock but otherwise fine," Don replied, sitting down next to him.

"His funeral is…Thursday," Don managed, tears streaming as he gripped Mikey and pulled him close.

….

Jane walked into their living room and sat next to Leo who was sitting with his head in his hands, struggling to regain his composure.

"Mrs. White said she wanted you to help carry the coffin," Jane whispered, pressing her hand against his back.

Leo nodded, "She wants Bear to, too."

….

Song: "Fallen Soldier"

Leo and Bear stood, quietly, holding the edges of the flag covered coffin, in full uniform. As they sat the coffin down, Leo gently folded and then handed the flag to Mrs. White, bowing slightly. She sobbed but nodded her thanks. Leo and Bear took their places in the line of S.W.A.T. officers and waited. Then, when ordered, Leo carefully, along with the others in the squad, lowered the coffin into the cradle that would place it under ground.

"Good-bye, brother," the men whispered as they passed by. Leo rested his hand on the coffin before closing his eyes and whispering, "Rest in Peace, brother…thank-you." He turned and followed the others out. Raph, Don, Mikey, April, and Casey stood by Jane as they watched the coffin being lowered. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	42. Chapter 42: The Test

**Disclaimer: still no…just my OCs and the Plot**

*****I have decided that this will be split into two stories…the sequel will be called_ Not The Same II: Next Generation. _There is still a ways to go before I start the second half but that is so you know.*** **

**Onward we go....**

**Chapter 42: The Test**

Leo was sitting at his desk at the station, filling out paperwork from the other night, he had been given a week off, as well as the rest of the team, but he couldn't stay away, he couldn't just sit. Bear had been assigned as Leo's new partner, it would take some getting used to as they weren't used to fighting along side each other as partners.

"Hamato? Kid…why'ya' here?" an older man asked with a sigh.

"Filling out the paperwork sir," Leo replied softly.

"Go home kid…he wouldn't want ya' workin' ya' self at' death," the man sighed, placing an arm on Leo's shoulder. Leo shrugged it off .

"Hamato Leonardo," the man said sharply. Leo didn't respond other than to drop his head a little, knuckles whitening as he gripped his pencil.

"Get your butt out of that chair and go home," the man ordered, "I wasn't going to suspend ya' after that incident with the kid, but now I'm reconsidering, get ya'self home, call in on Monday and find out if your going to be allowed to come in after your leave time is up. Got it?"

Leo stood to his feet and put his papers away, hands shaking as he put his stuff away before grabbing his jacket and pushing past the older man. The man sighed as Leo left and looked at Alex's empty desk, and shook his head, patting the area lightly.

"Its goin' at' be quiet around here with out you," he whispered, a stray tears falling before he could stop it.

…

Leo stormed out to his Mustang and got in, before driving off and pulling in at the doctor's office. Jane didn't know he had scheduled this. They had been trying to have kids for almost two years now and he couldn't shake the nagging feeling it was him. He was early but he couldn't go home and his Chief had just kicked him out of the station. Leo sat there anxiously waiting and watching the clock. He felt tears fall when he remembered Alex was the only one he expressed his suspicion to and that Alex wasn't there to tell him he was just being paranoid again. He fought sobs and clutched the steering wheel, trying desperately to regain his composure.

….

Jo grumbled and stormed out of her office, Raph had the day off so he wasn't there. He'd be coming by for dinner later though.. No one knew about their relationship, not even Raph's brothers, which was hard enough for him to handle.

She hadn't felt well all morning and was in a bad mood because of it, she was beginning to wonder if she was getting the flu.

"Jo?" Alex called, "We got a Ford over here that needs your magic touch."

Jo grumbled and moved over there with an exasperating sigh.

"Coming," she muttered.

…

"Leonardo Hamato?" a nurse called. Leo got up and followed her in, fear and apprehension setting in as he followed her back. Leo sat on the table as instructed and waited for the doctor to come in. Minutes later he came in.

"Alright Leo, it says here you want to have a _fertility test_?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"Alright, get comfortable," the doctor sighed, gesturing for Leo to lay back.

…

Jo sighed as she left the building locking up behind her before making her way toward her motorcycle. She had traded in her old beat up car for a nice sleek cycle. Jo swung on, putting her purse into the saddle bags on the back and putting on her helmet before pulling out and heading for home. Her eyes fell to the Gas meter and groaned she looked ahead and spotted a gasp station.

She stopped at a gas station to get some gas and filled up she couldn't get the card slot to work so she went inside to pay. She froze as she spotted pregnancy tests off to the side and gasped as realization and nervous fear hit her. She quickly bought two and her gas before leaving and rushing home.

…

Leo stared at the piece of paper in his hands and looked away, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Thank-you Dr. Greg," Leo whispered. Dr, Greg put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Have your wife come in well talk about some options," Dr. Greg said softly. Leo nodded but he didn't really hear him. Leo got up and left, stuffing the paper into his pocket. Leo paid for the bill before leaving and then sat in his car for a while, staring at the paper, struggling to gather himself. He found himself at Alex's grave, clutching that paper.

"You were wrong…brother…I've failed Jane in the worst way…I can't give her the kids she wants," Leo whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I wish…I wish you were here…I need someone to talk to…how can I tell my family? How can I tell Jane?"

….

Jo had forgotten about dinner as she sat staring at both of the pregnancy tests in her hands. She pressed her hand to her stomach and started shaking, tears starting to fall. She had never been this scared before. _Raph said he wasn't the kind to settle down…what if he makes me get rid of it? I couldn't do that…please…oh please…_

She broke down sobbing, dropping the tests and wrapping her arms around her middle.

…

Leo stood in the nursery, or what they had hoped to make the nursery when they had moved in there, hand clenched into a fist around the paper. It was an empty room, and it would always…be empty.

"Leo?" Jane called she stopped when she saw him sitting at the table in the living room.

"Hey! How's my Knight?" Jane greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Jane…I-I…I need to talk to you," Leo whispered, turning around and gripping her hands in his. She saw the tears on his cheeks and instantly got nervous.

"Leo?" Jane whispered.

"I went to the doctor today…" Leo started. Jane tensed, hands tightening in his, gripping him as if she thought he would vanish.

"I-I…I don't know how to tell you this…" Leo whispered before pulling out the paper and gently pressing it into her hands. Jane opened the crumpled paper and read it three times before she looked back at Leo.

"I'm sorry I failed you," Leo whispered, shoulders dropping, chest heaving, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm _so_ sorry." Jane cupped his face in her hands and then leaned against him, crying with him, mourning for the children they would never know. The paper fluttered to the ground the single word it had typed into the lower part, weighing down two hearts.

_Sterile _

….

Raph came into Jo's apartment to the smell of something burning. He scrambled into the kitchen and turned the oven off before rushing into Jo's room to look for her. He found her crying, unable to even speak.

"JO?" Raph gasped, "Jo? What's wrong? What happened? You're scarin' me Jo! Joanna?"

Raph gripped her and struggled to get a better look at her face.

"JO?" he begged. She sobbed and leaned against him dreading his response to her news.

"I'm scared," she managed.

"Of what?" Raph gasped, blown away that the tough woman he loved would ever admit to being scared.

"That…that…Ra'el I'm pregnant," she sobbed. Raph froze, struggling to work his way through the terror, joy, and anxiety that hit him all at once. Raph swallowed and then pulled her close.

"I'll take care of ya' both," Raph whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "I promise…Jo I'll take care of ya' both."

"I thought ya'd make meh…" she sobbed.

"Never," Raph whispered, "Get dressed better, come on, we'll do this right."

Jo looked at him startled.

"Will ya' marry me Jo?" Raph whispered, cupping the side of her face. She nodded and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her, pressing one hand lightly against her stomach.

"I'll take care of ya'," Raph promised. Jo rested a hand over his, tears forming, this time of relief not fear.

"I know that now," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	43. Chapter 43: Of Dreams and Fear

**Disclaimer:**** still only the plot and the OCs **

**Chapter 43: Of Dreams and Fear**

A lone ninja sat in the center of the dark room, the emblem of the Foot behind him. He was Karai's successor, Nigaiha. The remaining Foot soldiers had scattered after Karai's death and it had taken him years to re-gather them, to retrain them. But now, revenge was imminent.

"Enter," Nigaiha hissed. A ninja slipped into the hall, the flickering candles casting eerie light on his frame.

"Well?" Nigaiha asked.

"It is done," the ninja replied, bowing deeply.

"Good," Nigaiha growled, his fierce brown eyes snapping open, "What of the woman who is carring Raphael's child?"

"She will be finished off tonight sire," the ninja replied.

"Do not fail me," Nigaiha growled, "Now go."

The ninja bowed again and then disappeared into the darkness of the hall. Nigaiha got up and slipped on the Shredder's gauntlet, eyes glittering viciously.

….

Jane leaned against the doorframe of the nursery room, hands pressed to her stomach, grieving in her own way that she would never carry Leo's child. It was her and Leo's Fourth Anniversary, she didn't feel much like celebrating right now, Leo seemed utterly at a loss of what to do or say. He was still in bed, hadn't moved all day. She was worried about him, afraid for his mental stability at the time, he seemed off, like he wasn't all there. She turned and looked down the hall to their room to see him laying there, staring at the wall, face expressionless, his eyes though, they looked so…he looked so helpless so defeated. She felt tears start. _He doesn't deserve all this…first his best friend now…finding out that he can't ever be a father…oh I just hope he pulls through this…I hope he understands I'm not mad at him…I love him so much…how could I be? Oh Leo…my Knight…you will always be that to me, no matter what…_

Jane took a deep breath and closed the nursery door. She turned and slipped into the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't hear Leo get up and walk toward the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Didn't see his tear filled glance in her direction before he did.

…

Raph sat at the edge of Jo's bed, she was asleep beside him. He fingered the gold band on his ring-finger and his eyes found the matching gold bang on Jo's. _A small diamond, simple, elegant, Jo had picked it out, she said she wanted to be able to wear it at work. _Raph had smiled at that but let her get it, she would be the one wearing it after all.

Raph sighed and touched her cheek gently, moving her dark hair from her face, he was scared out his mind.

_Leo was going to kill him, Master Splinter probably would've. _He sighed again and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close, he pressed his hand to her stomach. _I'm scared I won't be a good father…that I won't…that I'll never be enough…my temper could be in the way…what if I hurt the kid? I'd hate that…it would be horrible…_

Raph pressed his lips to Jo's forehead as she turned to him, murmuring softly. He struggled with his thoughts and hugged her sleeping form close, he could do this, for her, for their kid.

…

Don fumbled with his pencil, hands shaking. Raph had been missing since the other night, thought they really had no reason to fear lately, since the Foot were out of commission and the Purple Dragons were scattered thanks to Leo's efforts with the S.W.A.T. and Hun was currently in jail, also thanks to Leo. The gang fight that had taken Alex's life had been one of the few fractions of the PD's that remained semi-strong. Mikey came in looking ragged around the edges, he and Alex had been "partners in crime" as Leo put it, around holiday times, always pulling pranks on someone.

"Hey Mikey," Don greeted softly, Mikey shrugged and sat down.

"Where's Raph?" he asked softly.

"Probably at work," Don sighed, "you know how he is with 'feelings'."

Mikey managed a soft smile and snorted softly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

….

Jane made her way toward the bedroom when she heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Leo?" Jane asked, stopping to step in and check on him. There was no response. _Maybe he just can't hear me…Leo wouldn't…would he?_

"Leo?" Jane called louder, trying to open the door and finding it locked.

"LEO?" Jane cried, struggling to open the locked door.

"LEO ANSWER ME!" Jane cried frantically. The tea cups hit the floor unnoticed as she scrambled to open the door. She turned and rushed into the bedroom where Leo kept his various lock picks and other random Ninja gear. She grabbed one and rushed to the bathroom door. She got it open and screamed.

"LEO!"

…

Raph jerked awake as Jo stirred against him.

"Ra'el?" she murmured. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Ya' hungry?" Raph asked softly. She nodded and sat up, she grabbed his hand as if needing reassurance that he was there with her. Raph wrapped an arm around her and smiled gently.

"Jo?" Raph whispered.

"Hummm?" she murmured softly.

"I love ya'," Raph whispered. Her eyes misted over a little.

"Enough mushy stuff," she mumbled whipping the tears away. Raph chuckled and kissed her before heading for the kitchen.

"What'ya want?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Like yah can 'ook," Jo teased. Raph gave her a heart look, and then glared good naturedly at her.

She giggled, which threw Raph off, it was so _un-_Jo like. But he smiled.

"Well…how about Chinese?" she suggested.

He nodded in approval and headed off to order from their favorite place, he knew what she liked.

Jo got up and headed for the bathroom, a shadow slipped in through the window and followed her.

…

Don jumped and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Don asked, then the color drained from his face, "I'll be there as fast as I can Jane, call an ambulance."

Don hung up and grabbed his keys. Mikey stood up.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Leo just tried to commit suicide" Don got out as he rushed out the door, "GET A HOLD OF RAPH!" Mikey stood there in shock for a whole minute and then scrambled to the phone, dialing Raph's cell number as fast as his fingers would allow.

…

Raph grumbled as his cell went off but he sighed and answered it.

"Wah is it Mikey?" Raph grumped, not yet ready to tell anyone about what was happening right now with Jo. He froze when he heard Mikey's panicked voice on the other line.

"He wouldn't," Raph managed, color draining from his face, "no…Mikey…he…what hospital? Ok I'm on my way."

Raph closed his cell and then turned to go to Jo, a scream making his blood run cold. He sprinted toward the bathroom, where he could hear Jo cussing fluently in both English and Spanish.

"JO!" Raph called bursting in and spotting the Foot ninja, with a blade at her throat. He froze, yellow-hazel eyes flashing.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW," Raph growled. The ninja made no sound and simply moved his blade closer to Jo's throat. Raph felt a wave of rage hit him, fueled by a fear he'd never known, the fear of losing his own child and the woman he loved. Raph's hands tightened into fists and he eyed the heavy soap dish at the edge of the sink, out of the corner of his eye.

"Last chance," Raph growled. The ninja snickered and prepared to jerk the blade. The ninja never had time to duck, the soap dish knocked the blade out of his hand and then he found himself on the floor with a _very_ ticked off Raphael above him and Jo in the hallway, eyes wide in terror.

The ninja felt true fear for the first time. Raph closed the door and closed in on the ninja. He came out a few minutes later, the sprawled body of the ninja left behind.

"Jo, grab your things, we're leavin," Raph ordered.

"BUT!" Jo started to protest.

"Jo, just trust me, please," Raph begged, "we have to leave and I have to get to the hospital."

She stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she whispered softly, forgetting her previous argument..

"Leo…Leo just tried ta'…kill himself," Raph finally got out, "Jane…found 'im." Jo gasped and touched Raph's arm.

"Get ya' stuff, hurry, we gotta get out 'o here," Raph said quickly. Jo nodded and rushed frantically to her room.

…

Jane sat still on the chair next to Don, she was sobbing. Don struggled to comfort her, struggled to understand why Leo had tried to do it. Jane just kept shaking her head when he asked, she said Leo didn't want them to know. When Don had gotten there he'd found Jane struggling to stop the bleeding and Leo had been soaked, he remembered the broken mirror and Leo's bloody knuckles. Mikey rushed up and stood beside them.

"Is he?" Mikey managed. Don looked up.

"He's…he'll live," Don managed. Jane sobbed and clung to him.

Mikey struggled to stay calm.

"WHY?" Mikey begged. Jane just shook her head, seconds later Raph came sprinting down the hallway, Jo in tow. Don couldn't hold back his rage at seeing one of Raph's "girlfriends" being brought in on this family disaster.

"Why is she here?" Don demanded, getting up and blocking Raph, "Why'd ya' bring one of your little 'friends'? HUH? Leo nearly died and all you can think of is _that?" _

Raph's deadly glare stopped Don's rant.

"Don't talk about my wife like that Don," Raph hissed. Jo tensed, eyeing the two nervously. Don froze and Mikey literally collapsed into the chair. Jane looked up in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT??" Don demanded.

"Watashi no kanai," Raph snapped, yellow-hazel eyes flashing. Jo flinched and wrapped her arms around herself, looking utterly lost and confused for the first time since Raph had ever known her. Raph pulled her close and stood, pressing her into him.

"How's Leo?" Raph asked after a minute, after her tremors had stopped.

"Alive," Don snapped, eyeing Jo with distain.

"Don…now isn't the time to be arguing," April said as she walked up to them, she saw the shaken girl in Raph's arms and then Don's furious glare and gave them both a stern look. April moved over to Jane and sat beside her, wrapping the sobbing figure in her arms. Casey was right behind her, he gave Don a cool look over and then eyed Raph and Jo silently.

All they could do now was wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

I know…Gasp!!

Ok, just in case you all are confused let me just put it out there for you to understand why Leo snapped:

-best friend took a bullet for him and died because of it.

-nearly got suspended from the squad for disorderly conduct ( him attacking the punk kid)

-sterile. (his and Jane's dream of having a large family ending)

-convinced himself that Jane was mad at him. (thought he was losing the love of his life)

Folks he just had too many things hit him at once and well…snapped under the pressure.

"Hugs a rather battered looking Leo"

Again Please Review!!!


	44. Chapter 44: Struggling to Stand

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own the cannon characters, but I do own the OCs and Plot.**

**Chapter 44: Struggling to Stand**

It had been nearly a week since Leo's attempt, Jane had taken that week off and had stayed with Leo during the time at the hospital. He refused to speak to the psychiatrist that had come in to speak to him, he refused to speak or give an explanation to his brothers, and he barely responded to Jane. Raph had yet to explain his sudden elope with Jo, he seemed reluctant to speak about it when Leo was so rattled. It was hard to watch Leo like that, so seemingly lost and confused, hard for all of them. Jane had to work this week, she was reluctant to leave Leo alone, she had fought to get Leo out of the hospital and home, she didn't like the way the doctors and the psychiatrist looked at him.

Jane walked up to Leo, who was sitting on their couch and wrapped him in warm arms, kissing his cheek.

"I have to go to work today," she murmured. He didn't respond. She fought tears, he was depressed, that's what the doctors had said and he was on antidepressant pills, but they didn't seem to have much of an effect on him. She kissed him again, hugging him and aching for him to be himself again. She heard the door open and looked up.

"Hey Jane," Raph whispered. He said he'd spend the week with Leo, Jo had given him the week off, so he could.

Jane kissed Leo and then went to greet Raph.

"Thanks for this Raph," Jane whispered. Raph hugged her.

"How ya' holdin' up sis?" Raph asked. She whimpered and leaned against him.

"I'm _so_ scared Raph," she whispered, "I don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I," Raph replied, whipping her tears away, "Ya' better get going, or you'll be late. Don't worry I'll watch him like a hawk."

She nodded and turned to Leo, kissing the top of his head before she grabbed her things and headed toward the door.

"Try to get him to eat something Raph," she whispered, "He hasn't been eating much."

Raph nodded.

"I will," he murmured, "even if I have ta' force feed 'im." Jane managed a weak smile and laughed a little.

Raph sighed and turned to Leo after she left.

"Hey bro," Raph murmured, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. Leo just stared ahead. Raph pulled him into a hug and sighed when Leo remained stiff and unresponsive. Raph rubbed Leo's back and then got up to find something to eat for both of them. He searched around before he found some supplies.

"What do ya' want bro?" Raph asked, glancing at the huddled figure on the couch.

"I'm not hungry," Leo whispered. Raph nearly dropped the toaster in surprise, Leo had barely spoken since…that happened. He sat it down and walked over to Leo.

"Bro ya' gotta eat," Raph sighed, dropping down in front of him. Leo shook his head.

"_Leo_," Raph growled gently. Leo looked up at him and Raph froze, feeling his heart wrench in his chest. Leo's normally fierce-silver-grey eyes, were a dull grey that reminded him of a rainy day. Leo looked…_defeated._

"Bro," Raph whispered, yellow-hazel meeting grey and tears forming. Raph grabbed him and dragged him into a hug. Leo whimpered but leaned into Raph, he started shaking.

"I miss her," Leo sobbed. Raph's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Who?" Raph whispered.

"Jane…I want her to come back…she left me," Leo wept. Raph struggled to work out what Leo was talking about.

"She'll be back later bro, she had to work," Raph whispered, looking at Leo gently.

"She will?" the hope in Leo voice nearly broke Raph's heart.

"Yeah, Leo," Raph whispered.

"She's been gone so long," Leo whispered, still leaning into Raph. Raph stared at Leo utterly confused, then it hit him. Leo thought Jane had _left_ him.

"No she hasn't Leo," Raph said gently, "She's been here the whole time bro, she loves ya',"

"She…she hates me," Leo said bitterly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Raph nearly started crying himself. _What happened that Leo would think she hates him? Oh bro…she's been worried sick about ya' she loves ya' so much…_

Raph wrapped him in a hug and held him, repeating to him that Jane loved him. Leo kept denying it, he eventually fell asleep against Raph. Raph sat there, holding him and letting him sleep, they all knew he hadn't been sleeping much. Raph felt tears roll down his cheeks and he looked at his brother.

"She loves ya' bro," Raph whispered to the sleeping figure. _I need to talk to Jane…I need answers. _Raph got up and lowered Leo gently onto the couch, draping a blanket over him before grabbing his cell phone and dialing Jane. As he was waiting for her to pick up he got toast started and found the cinnamon and sugar, he planned on making Leo's comfort food. It was about the only thing Leo could handle making by himself and Leo tended to eat it when he was upset about something. Raph sighed when he dropped the cinnamon container and bent to get it. He froze when he saw the doctor's note in the trash and picked it up gently, hanging up the cell. His eyes scanned the page and then he let it drop in shock, turning toward his brother. New tears starting to fall.

"Oh Leo," he sobbed softly.

….

Jane grabbed her phone as its ring ended abruptly and then seconds later a txt appeared saying "never mind". She relaxed. _He must have been trying to find something._

…

Raph sat at the table head in hands, not daring to wake his distraught brother. He looked over at Leo and felt tears fall.

"Oh Leo…bro I'd trade places with ya' in a heart beat," Raph whispered, "…I don't deserve ta' be a father…you do…"

It was twenty minutes later when Leo woke up and Raph knelt in front of him, clutching the note. Leo's eyes fell on it and he flinched, eyes brimming with tears. He started to pull away, but Raph grabbed him.

"I'm…I'm sorry bro," Raph whispered.

"…now you know why she left," Leo whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I failed her…"

"She never left," Raph said firmly, "She never hated ya'…she loves ya'…she wants the man she loves back."

"I…I…I _can't_," Leo whispered, "I'm not strong enough…not good enough." Raph gripped Leo's shoulders and dragged him close.

"Ya' more than good enough fer her bro," Raph whispered, "She _loves_ ya'."

"How?" Leo sobbed, "…how can she…?"

"She never stopped," Raph whispered. Leo leaned into him, hands curling into fists, shoulders shaking. Raph felt the weight of the world rest on his shoulders, Leo needed to know about Jo and the baby, but not yet. Leo wasn't ready yet, it would break his already battered heart. Raph wasn't sure how long they sat there, but after a while Leo calmed against him and simply clung there and sniffed.

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo more tightly and held him, letting Leo take comfort in the embrace.

"Can…can I call her Raph?" Leo whispered softly. Raph nodded and hugged him close.

"Yeah, let me get my cell alrigh'?" Raph replied, giving Leo a gentle look. Leo nodded and let Raph get up, wiping his tears away. Raph got up and brought the phone over to Leo, it was already ringing.

…

Jane jumped as her phone vibrated on her desk. The kids in the room quickly checked their phones in terror knowing that Jane would take them. Jane smiled and picked up hers.

"One second kids, I'll be right back, read the selection for today," Jane said quickly. The kids groaned but turned and opened their books. Jane slipped into her office.

"Hello? Raph is there-," Jane started.

_I'm sorry…Jane can you ever…can you forgive me?_

"Oh Leo…I forgave you when you kept breathing," she wept.

_I love you._

"I love you too," she whispered.

_I thought…Jane I thought you…I thought you were leaving me…_

"Never Leo," Jane whispered, "You're my Knight and always will be."

_I'm sorry Sai'ai…_

"Shhh, its ok, I'll be home around three-thirty then we'll talk more ok?" Jane cooed.

_Ok…"sounds of muffled sobs"…I'll see you then._

"Love you my Knight," Jane whispered, waiting until he hung up before wiping her tears and heading back into class.

…

Leo was sitting at the table head in hands, wiping tears away.

"Here bro," Raph said softly, gently placing the plate of cinnamon toast in front of his brother. Leo looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Leo whispered.

"Caught ya, makin' it a couple times after a bad day," Raph replied.

Leo managed a weak smile.

"Thanks Raph," Leo murmured.

"No prob, bro," Raph replied. Leo's silver-grey eyes caught the glint of gold on Raph's hand and he grabbed his brother's hand. Raph froze. Leo stared at him, eyes stretching wide in shock.

"W-when?" Leo managed. Raph stood still, struggling to decide what to say.

"The night before ya'…tried it," Raph murmured. Leo's shoulders dropped and eh looked hurt. He let go of Raph's hand.

"Oh," he murmured, "why so sudden?" Raph swallowed and looked away. Leo looked at him expectantly.

"…she…there's no easy way ta' say this bro," Raph whispered, "she's pregnant with my kid…I promised to take care of 'em,"

Leo's eyes filled with tears and he dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking.

"I'm…I didn't want ta' tell ya' yet…" Raph managed, "I…bro…I'm…"

"You'll be a good dad," Leo whispered, looking up at Raph. Raph stopped and gave him a confused look.

"I'm jealous as hell Raph….but…I'm happy for you," Leo whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Raph managed a weak smile.

"I'm scared out of ma' mind," he murmured sitting next to him.

"Are you happy?" Leo whispered. Raph looked at Leo a minute.

"Yeah…I love her…just never really knew how to tell her until now…" Raph replied, fumbling with his ring.

"Tell me…" Leo whispered, "what it feels like…waiting? Please?" He looked down at the table, hands clasped together.

"It's hard to describe…" Raph started, "I…I'm scared, excited, worried…so many emotions at once…"

Leo smiled sadly, a tear streaming down his cheek and then another.

…

When Jane got home from work she found the two curled together on the couch, out cold. Looking for all the world like little kids. Jane smiled and grabbed her camera, taking a picture before waking Raph. He opened an eye and smiled a little when he saw her tear filled gaze. Leo twitched and leaned into Raph, muttering softly. Raph hummed softly and Leo quieted. After he was sure Leo had gone back to sleep he turned his attention back to Jane.

"Jane…those pills they've got 'im on are makin' 'im sick," Raph whispered after he untangled himself from Leo's grip. He got up and moved into the kitchen, gesturing for her to follow.

"You mean like…" Jane asked.

"Making 'is stomach upset, that's way he hasn't been eating much, can't keep it down," Raph replied. Jane flinched.

"I thought he was just…bingeing," Jane whispered. Raph shook his head.

"No…Jane he thought ya' _left_ him," Raph whispered, "He convinced himself of it…that's why he's been so closed off…"

"He thought I left him…because…," Jane whispered, she stopped herself just in time.

"'cause he's sterile," Raph finished.

"How?" Jane started.

"Found da' note," Raph replied, looking at Leo sadly, "Jane…I know the whole family's wantin' ta' know why Jo and I got married all the sudden…she's pregnant."

Jane gasped.

"I told 'im…he wanted to know…I think he figured it out," Raph murmured, "He's ok…jealous…hurt…but he said he was happy for me."

Jane managed a weak smile.

"I'm happy for you too Raph," she whispered.

"And ya' feel da' same way as Leo," Raph murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Ain't there different kinds of infertility?" Raph asked, "some…can…be fixed right?"

"How'd you know?" Jane asked him.

"Did some research earlier on Leo's laptop…" Raph replied softly. Jane managed a smile.

"We'll look into it Raph, thanks," she whispered.

"No prob sis," Raph replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Since when did you become so huggy?" Jane giggled.

"I got a girl pregnant and I'm fearin' fer my life," Raph teased. Jane couldn't stop the giggle and smacked his arm gently after he let her go.

After Raph left she turned to Leo and sat next to him on the couch. Leo jerked awake when she kissed him.

"Jane," he breathed, eyes searching hers. She kissed him and curled up next to him.

"I'm here my Knight," she murmured. He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her, sobbing into her softly. She kissed him and whispered comfort.

…

Don left O'Neil Tech, laden down with his computer bags and headed for his car in the parking lot. A scream and sounds of struggle made him stop.

"LET ME GO!" a girl cried. Don dropped his bags and flew toward the voice recognizing it easily. The two men that had a hold of Lilly found themselves nursing their heads and facing an enraged Donatello.

"You better get out of here before I do something I'll regret," Don growled. The men scrambled to their feet and fled.

"Lilly?" Don asked softly, turning to the huddled figure on the ground. Brown eyes full of worry. Fro some reason Lilly had stopped pursuing him a while ago and he had never pressed to find out why, always figuring she'd found someone else.

"Lilly?" Don repeated softly.

"Are they gone?" she sobbed. Don knelt in front of her, touching her cheek and making her look at him.

"Yeah, Are you ok?" Don asked, "They didn't?"

"No…" she managed, "they didn't." Don relaxed and winced at the sight of her black eye.

"Where's your car?" Don asked.

"I don't have one," she murmured, still trembling.

"Come on, lets go get your head looked at…I'll give you a ride home after that," Don said gently, offering her his hand. Lilly took it nervously and allowed him to help her up, she cried out when her ankle gave out. Don scooped her up and she blushed not making eye contact.

"Thank-you," she mumbled softly.

"Its fine," Don comforted taking her inside and then quickly going out to gather his things before returning to her and grabbing the first aide kit.

"I thought…" she started as Don told her to follow the light he was holding.

"My brothers and I grew up on the streets, and we're ninjas," Don said gently, "I learned to patch up our various injuries over the years."

"Oh," Lilly replied. Don chuckled.

"Oh?" Don teased gently, "You look like your fine…your eye is going to swell up and you'll have a bruise on the side of your head…but otherwise you look good."

Lilly managed a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Hama-" Lilly started. Don gave her a confused look.

"Its…Don," he said softly.

""Thanks _Don_," she corrected with a smile.

"Um…would you like to…go out to dinner with me sometime?" Don asked. Lilly gave him a disgusted look and hoped off the desk. Don watched her in bewilderment.

"What?" Don gasped, hoping down and following her.

"I don't go out with guys who are already married," Lilly spat.

Don froze and gave her a confused look over.

"I'm…not married," he said softly. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Seriously…I not. Look," Don said holding out his left hand.

"Then…who's the boy you have with you so much?" she murmured. Don started laughing.

"That's my nephew James, April's son," Don laughed. Lilly blushed and then started laughing too.

"I feel smart," she giggled. Don just leaned against the desk and shook his head.

"You just made my day," Don laughed, "Wait 'til I tell my bros, James is my kid."

Lilly grinned and laughed softly.

"Well…my offer still stands," Don said a minute later, still smiling.

"If I say no will you make me walk home?" Lilly asked.

Don snorted and shook his head.

"No. You're not walking home ever again as far as I'm concerned," Don said firmly.

Lilly smiled and blushed a little.

"When?" Lilly asked.

"How about….Friday night?" Don asked gently.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"It's a date then," Don said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? I will not be updating as it is my birthday tomorrow. Sorry guys…


	45. Chapter 45: Holding Each Other Up

**Disclaimer: ****I have yet to come into the ownership of the transformed shadow warriors named after the renaissance masters**

**Chapter 45: Holding Each Other Up**

Raph opened the door to Leo and Jane's apartment and nearly had a heart attack.

"Leo, get away from the skillet," Raph said carefully, eyeing the pan in fear. Leo near kitchen appliances never went well. Leo chuckled and returned to what he was cooking. It was Friday a week since Raph found out Leo's secret, Leo wasn't too keen on telling anyone else yet which Raph respected. Leo was more himself lately but he still had moments when he got quiet and broody.

"Leo…come on bro that has got to be the weirdest way to die…" Raph muttered carefully moving toward his brother. Leo laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes at Raph and placing a pancake on the plate he had scooped up. Raph's jaw dropped.

"Jane did the impossible," he gasped, "she taught ya' how ta' cook." Leo served himself and handed Raph his plate before unplugging the skillet.

"No," Leo replied with a grin, "I've always been able to cook…just wanted Mikey to have something he was good at home."

Raph stared at him.

"How many meals have you ruined…" Raph gasped. Leo sat down, still smiling.

"Oh…a few," Leo replied.

"Wow…you're crazy ya' know that?" Raph muttered.

"So I've been told," Leo replied, he got quiet as they ate.

"How's Jo and the baby?" he asked after a minute.

Raph stopped eating and sighed, it was a tender subject between them, Leo craved what Raph had.

"She's good, we're going in to get a check up after Jane gets home today," Raph replied, stirring the pancake on his plate.

"Raph," Leo said gently, "quit feeling guilty for being a father."

"You-" Raph started. Leo threw his fork down and glared at Raph.

"Enough," Leo snapped, "just because I _can't_ doesn't mean you need to act like this!" Leo stood up and grabbed his plate, throwing it in the sink and starting dishes. Raph sat still for a minute and then got up and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo tensed.

"Leo…ya'…tried ta' kill ya' self over it…I just…" Raph whispered.

"I didn't try to kill myself over that Raph…I tried to kill myself because I thought Jane was leaving me…" Leo replied stiffly. Raph stood there a minute and then started to dry the dishes.

"I'm sorry," Raph whispered, "I just…when Mike called me that night…I…Leo I was scared out of my mind that you wouldn't make it." Leo stopped and looked at Raph, a few tears had started down Raph's cheeks. Leo looked down and then sighed.

"I…I'm sorry I snapped Raph…I just…don't want pity from you," Leo whispered, "deal?"

Raph looked at him and nodded.

"Deal," Raph replied. Leo hugged him and smiled at the few shed tears.

"She's made you soft," Leo teased, "you never used to cry around us."

Raph snorted and shook his head.

"What eva'," he muttered, wiping the tears away quickly. Leo smiled as they finished the dishes.

"Am I allowed to leave the apartment?" Leo asked softly.

"No, your unda' house arrest…" Raph replied sarcastically.

"Ok…I'll just sneak out then," Leo replied.

"HEY" Raph growled as Leo slipped toward the door and grabbed his wallet.

"You coming?" Leo asked, "Raph I'm going stir crazy in here."

"You taken your pills yet?" Raph asked as he grabbed his jacket, "and grab a jacket…it was chilly when I came in and I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes and no…I've ran in the pouring rain-" Leo started.

"But you didn't have stitches across ya' stomach and arms," Raph growled pushing Leo's jacket at him. Leo muttered angrily but took the jacket and put it on.

"Fine," he grumbled. Raph sniggered.

"Where ya' want ta' go?" Raph asked as they stepped outside. Raph headed toward his Cobra. Leo stopped him and nodded toward the traffic jam.

"Walking will be faster," Leo said softly. Raph sighed and turned to follow him, muttering darkly.

Leo made his way down the street and out into central park. Raph walked beside him. Raph found a bench and sat as Leo wandered the main garden, hands in his pockets.

Raph sighed and fumbled with his phone. Jo hadn't felt well that morning and he was worried about her. Raph jumped as Leo sat down beside him without a word.

"I don't care if you call her Raph," Leo sighed giving his brother an exasperated look. Raph chuckled and shook his head.

"…maybe later…she…morning sickness is hitting her hard since Wednesday," Raph replied. Leo nodded.

"Come on…" Leo said before getting up and walking off. Raph grumbled but went after him. They made their way down the street and started to pass by a flower shop and Leo stopped on front of it, looking like he had a week earlier. Raph watched his nervously.

"I….Jane and I never celebrated our anniversary," Leo whispered, more to himself than Raph.

"…you wan ta' get 'er flowers or something'?" Raph asked gently.

Leo nodded with a determined look and slipped into the warm store, he headed toward the rose section and gently started looking over the roses. The found a bouquet of white roses, baby's breath, and white carnations and turned to the counter to pay for them, cradling the flowers like they would shatter in an instant. Raph glanced around and wondered absently if Jo like flowers. He spotted a small bouquet of red roses, red-orange Gerber daisies, and bright yellow carnations. He smiled and touched the petals gently. He noticed the message on the counter.

_We do deliveries!!_

Raph grinned and gently plucked the bouquet up and found a card, quickly scribbling a note onto it and signing it before slipping up and paying for it, putting down the address for it. The man at the counter nodded and Raph paid for it as the man prepared the bouquet for delivery. He held up two ribbons, one blue, one pink.

"Um…we don't know yet," Raph replied. The man nodded and settled for a soft yellow, tying the card on gently.

Raph turned to find Leo waiting for him, leaned against the door.

"Where?" Raph started.

"Had 'em delivered to the school," Leo replied.

"Ah," Raph answered, "now what?"

"The present," Leo replied, slipping out into the street again.

"What are you going to get her?" Raph asked.

"She likes animals," Leo replied.

"A pet?" Raph asked skeptically.

"Yeah…its…kinda like a kid," Leo mumbled. Raph started to say something but nodded.

"Cat or dog then?" Raph sighed.

"Cat?" Leo suggested, "its gotta be cuddly though."

Raph laughed and smacked his brother's back.

"Sounds like a plan bro," he laughed, shaking his head. Leo smiled.

…

Jo grumbled as she came out of her office, her head hurt and she still felt sick to her stomach. She started working on the Dodge that was waiting for her to fix and steadied herself when she felt dizzy.

"JO?" Alex gasped, catching her and steadying her further.

"Let meh go," she snapped.

"You just about collapsed," Alex snapped, helping her to sit down. The crew knew that she and Raph were married, but not that she was pregnant. The others turned to give her a nervous glance before returning to their work, not wanting to bring her wrath upon them.

"I'm fine," Jo growled, clutching her head. Alex gave her a nervous look over and sighed.

"Hey Jo!" Kevin called from the office.

"Wah?" she growled, getting up slowly.

Kevin came out holding a bouquet of flowers and grinning like an idiot.

She glared at him.

"From Raphael," Kevin said with a snigger, "and congrats."

Jo growled and grabbed the bouquet and stormed to her office. She put the vase down on her desk and stood blushing for a moment before spotting the card and tipping it up to read it.

_To the woman I love and the mother of my child…I hope you like these…_

_-Raphael _

Jo couldn't stop the smile and lightly touched the bright bouquet. She sighed and sat down in her chair, actually looking at the blooms. She smiled, touching the bright Gerber Daisies.

"Si Ra'el…I like them…" she murmured softly.

…

Jane glanced up as a office worker brought in a bouquet of white flowers. Jane gasped and nearly wept. Leo always did this for her…he was back for sure. She touched the blooms and inhaled their sent.

"Thanks, Jackie," Jane whispered to the girl. The girl nodded and smiled. The kids looked at the bouquet curiously.

"Our anniversary," Jane replied, touching Leo's photo. The kids "awed", making Jane smile and blush a bit.

…

"Leo?" Jane called as she came into the apartment.

"mew?" greeted a small white and red-orange kitten. Jane gasped and knelt down to pick of the little one. She found a note and tipped it up to read it.

_Hello, I'm a Flame-point Siamese kitten just for you…will you name me? I'm a girl._

Jane giggled and stroked the kitten's red-ish ears.

"You're adorable," she breathed, poking the kitten's nose gently. The kitten "mewed" and reached out to grab her finger.

"You like her?" Leo asked softly, he was leaning against the door frame of their room.

"I love her," Jane whispered, "where's Raph?"

"I kicked him out an hour ago," Leo replied. Jane shook her head, smiling softly.

"What should I call you?" Jane asked the kitten, stroking her creamy fur. The kitten purred in response.

"How about…Sugar?" Jane asked. Leo moaned, but smiled. Jane giggled.

"I was kidding," she got out.

"She's yours…I really don't care what you call her," Leo replied, walking over to her.

"Sato," Jane said gently. Leo chuckled.

"Its just a different language…sugar…Sato it is," Leo whispered, stroking the kitten gently. She purred and snuggled against Jane. Jane kissed Leo and gently cupped the side of his face.

"Leo?" Jane whispered, "my Knight?" Leo shivered a little and touched her cheek.

"You'd still have me?" he whispered. She nodded, gently setting Sato down on the couch and then leaning into Leo. He kissed her deeply and pulled her close a few tears slipping down both their cheeks.

….

Don scrambled into the living room of the apartment, wearing a suit and tie.

"Whooah Brainac," Raph gasped narrowly avoiding getting ran over.

"Don!" Jo called, "yah forgah the tickets!" Don twisted around and jumped the couch taking the tickets and scrambling out the door. Raph looked at Jo in confusion.

"Where is he off to?" Raph asked.

"Broadway, he's got a date," Jo grinned. Raph's jaw dropped open a minute and then he sighed, shaking his head.

"You two talking then?" Raph asked.

"Yep," Jo replied, "he decided that I'm at least tolerable yesterday but after telling' everyone about the baby earlier…he figured if I was puttin' up with ya' he could handle bein' cordial ta' meh."

Raph snorted.

"What's Don taking this girl to at Broadway?" Raph asked, pulling Jo close and touching her cheek, "I'm glad ya' liked the flowers."

"I'm glad ya' sent them…and he's taking _Lilly _ta' _Phantom of the Opera_," Jo replied, running her hand teasingly down his arm, "apparently its her favorite musical."

"Interestin'…wah'ya wanna do tonigh'?" Raph asked placing a hand on her stomach gently his yellow-hazel eyes softening momentarily.

"Sleep," Jo muttered, leaning against him. Raph snorted and scooped her up into his arms before taking her to his room and laying her on the bed. She grumbled and gave him an annoyed look.

"Makin' a bebe is hard work," she grumped.

"Heh…makin' 'em is fun," Raph teased. Jo actually _blushed._

"You…uhhhgg," Jo growled throwing a pillow at him. Raph laughed and closed the door, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her.

"Jo?" Raph asked as they lay there, curled together. He stroked her hair gently.

"Hmm?" she asked softly.

"Ya', know I love ya' righ'?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Si," she murmured.

Raph sighed contently and closed his eyes.

Outside the window a shadow moved. In the living room Mikey stood up when he saw it flash past another window.

"Ninjas?" he whispered, moving toward Raph's room quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the birthday wishes!!!!!! We have around 5-6 chapters left in the first half. Then we start NTS II: Next Generation!!

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!! They make me smile!!


	46. Chapter 46: The Opera

**Disclaimer: "opens mailbox and then inbox" still no…. "sighs"**

**Chapter 46: The Opera**

Don shifted uncomfortably, too many people knew him from O'Neil Tech interviews and they were staring at him. Lilly glanced over at him and smiled a little, sliding her arm through his. He gave her a surprised smile. Lilly was wearing a floor-length pale-lavender and white gown, her light-brown hair was pulled back and up into a up-do of curls. Don glanced at her and felt his heart flutter in his chest. He tensed suddenly and glanced around, brown eyes searching the crowd. Though he saw no threat, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and not by the people around him.

Don guided Lilly to their seats and Lilly gasped.

"Box Seats?" she breathed looking at him in amazement. Don blushed a little.

"I figured we should have good seats since I can afford it," Don said, looking embarrassed. He didn't like flaunting the fact that he had money to spare. April and Casey had really only used it to pay off any debts and to buy a new car and van. Don had given each of his brothers an allowance each month.

_Leo and Jane mainly used for bills, groceries and the rest was put away for their kids college funds. Mikey has spent it on whatever come to mind. Raph…I really have no idea what he's been doing with all of it…probably saving for the baby now…I'm more than a little scared about how this kid will turn out…its dad has a temper and its mom has a temper…they never told us why they had to stay with us…_

"Don?" Lilly asked.

"Hmm? Oh…sorry Lilly lost in thought," Don replied turning to the girl beside him. Lilly smiled and pointed toward the stage, the lights flickered and dimmed.

"Its getting ready to start," she whispered. Don wrapped an arm around her and turned his attention toward the stage.

….

Leo's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Jane stirred and touched his arm.

"L'o?" she murmured.

"Someone's in the kitchen," Leo whispered softly. Jane was fully awake instantly. Leo reached over and found his pants, quickly pulling them on. Jane grabbed Leo's shirt off the floor and hastily put it on.

…

Raph's eyes snapped open as he sensed an uneasy quiet. Jo remained curled against him, sound asleep. Raph heard the door to his room creak open and slowly reached for his Sai.

"Raph?" Mikey hissed softly.

"Mike? Sheesh I nearly sent my Sai at ya'," Raph growled.

"You better grab it because I just saw a ninja at the window," Mikey whispered. Raph growled and quickly grabbed his armor and suit, suddenly remembering the reason why he and Jo and come to his place and feeling a shiver of dread.

"Go get ya' stuff Mike, if they attack we might as well be ready," Raph ordered softly. Mike nodded and slipped toward his room. Raph's hands tightened around the pommels of his Sais and he twirled them nervously.

…

Don tensed as he felt the uneasy prickling on the back of his neck as the hair stood on end and it wasn't from the Phantom's cued music. He twisted around nervously, eyes flicking over the crowd.

"Don?" Lilly asked seeing his tensed and nervous fidgeting.

"Someone watching me," Don muttered.

"There probably just curious as to you being here," Lilly comforted.

"No…its like…they mean me harm…but…" Don shifted in his seat and scanned the audience from the corner of his eye. He felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of the ninja crouched in the shadows.

"Shell," Don hissed. Lilly looked at him in confusion.

"_Don?" _Lilly asked.

"We have to go," Don hissed grabbing her hand. Lilly struggled to keep up as he rushed out of the theater, keeping her close. People muttered angrily as they passed.

"I have enemies that I thought were gone…they're here," Don explained quickly. Lilly gasped and stopped him, pulling off her heels.

"Ok," she said, quickly putting her arm in his and carrying her shoes.

"Your not scared?" Don asked as they reached the car.

"Oh hell, I'm scared silly…but I'm trusting you…you saved me once," she replied, "I'm sure you can do it again."

Don managed a nervous smile and quickly started his Civic before pulling out when she put her belt on.

…

Leo slipped out into the hallway and made his way toward the kitchen. Leo peeked around to find Sato sitting on the counter, licking the butter on the microwave. She turned and "mewed" her greeting when she saw him. Leo sighed and walked forward to grab the kitten.

"_Sato_," Leo hissed. The kitten gave him and innocent look and simply purred when he grabbed her off the counter.

"She should have called you narazumono, you little rascal," Leo grumbled as he headed back toward the room.

"Leo?" Jane peeped nervously as he came in.

"Just Sato…she likes butter apparently," Leo sighed, dropping the kitten onto the bed. Jane shook her head and stroked the purring kitten.

"Well…we're going to have to teach you not to scared paranoid daddy aren't we?" Jane cooed. Leo rolled his eyes but chuckled, curling up next to her. Sato plopped between them and curled against the hollow of Jane's throat. Leo muttered softly but closed his eyes.

In the kitchen, a shadow moved toward the hall.

…

Mike stood quietly in the living room, feeling a nervous twitch in his frame. He _knew_ there were ninjas around. Raph stepped out of his room, Jo still asleep on their bed, his armor on and his Sais in hand.

"Mikey…you stay here, keep this door open, watch out for Jo and my kid…I'll check the roof," Raph hissed. Mikey nodded nervously, fumbling with his 'chucks. Raph slipped out of the window and onto the fire escape, disappearing up it moments later.

Mikey moved toward Raph's room and stood partially in between the opened door and the hallway, listening intently.

…

Don pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road, his eyes spying the silloutes of running ninja. He gritted his teeth and glanced nervously at Lilly.

…

Leo lay still watching Sato's ears through silted lids. Her little orange tipped ears kept flicking toward the hall and she opened her blue eyes and straightened a little.

"Mew?" she greeted. Leo remained still, pretending to be asleep. He sensed more than saw the shadow move over him.

"mew?" Sato greeted again, purring as she tried to move toward the ninja. Leo shoved her toward Jane and twisted around to grab the blade as it came down.

"JANE RUN!" he screamed. Jane jerked awake and grabbed Sato out of pure reflex and scrambled away from the twisting figures on the bed. Leo scrambling for support as he struggled to hold back the blade and the ninja straining in attempt to skewer Leo.

"RUN!" Leo shouted. Jane snapped from her reverie and turned sprinting down the hallway in panic, stopping cold when a ninja blocked her exit.

…

Mikey froze when a faint shadow passed by the bathroom door, just visible from where he was standing. Then he heard the window in Raph's room open and gritted his teeth in panic. Jo opened her eyes in time to see Mikey fling himself over her to block the blade. She bit back a curse and curled to protect her stomach, brown eyes blazing with rage.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey shouted, just managing to knock the ninja out as the one from the hallway shot into the cramped room.

Jo grabbed her jacket and dove toward the floor.

"MIKEY DUCK!" Jo shouted. Mikey dropped like a stone as three rounds were fired. Mieky's jaw dropped when he saw the ninja he had been fighting on the ground another, outside the window, sprawled on the fore escape and turned to look at Jo.

"You go girl," Mikey gasped. Jo's mouth quirked upward in a small smirk.

"Where's Ra'el?" she demanded. Mikey paled and realized Raph had never answered him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	47. Chapter 47: Fight Like a Ninja

**Disclaimer:**** I have yet to come into ownership of turtles, mutated, ninja, bipedal, or otherwise… "sighs" if wishes were turtles…ninja turtles ;)**

****Sorry for the late update…I had over five essays to write for a class…uhhhggg I hate school sometimes…****

**Chapter 47: Fight Like a Ninja**

"RAPH!" Mikey called.

"Shud' up, chuckle-head," Raph growled as he dropped down outside the window. Jo gave him a relieved look and quickly dropped the gun she had brought up at the sound of him dropping down.

"Ra'el!" she gasped in relief. Raph pulled her close and gave her a nervous look over. Seeing she was fine he turned to give Mikey a nervous look over.

"Ya' alrigh.?" he asked. Mikey nodded.

"Go call Leo," Raph ordered. Mikey paled and then shot toward the living room, cautiously checking the living room before he did. Raph turned his attention on Jo.

"Wah size ya' wear?" Raph asked, remembering the thin armor suit Don had made for Jane, she had another one at her and Leo's place. Jo lifted one black brow and gave him an annoyed look.

"Yah don' ask a girl 'er size…Ra'el," Jo growled.

"I'll ask my wife what size she is when eva' I want," Raph snapped. Jo's eyes flashed.

"RAPH!" Mikey called from the kitchen.

"Shell," Raph snarled, turning to shield Jo.

"We ain't got time fer dis," Raph snarled. Jo cocked her gun and looked past him carefully.

….

Jane screamed and managed to dodge the blade as it came down. Leo sent the ninja, that he was fighting, flying into the wall and he scrambled to his feet. Leo leapt up and rushed down the hall toward Jane. He sent a series of kicks flying that first knocked the ninja, that Jane was fleeing from, to the ground and then into unconsciousness. Leo dropped into a defensive crouch in front of her as another ninja landed in the hallway. Leo growled, eyes flashing. The phone started ringing and then abruptly cut off.

"Leo?" Jane managed, still clutching Sato as if in desperate need of comfort. Leo was breathing hard, his face dragged into a faint grimace.

"Can you get to your armor?" Leo whispered. Jane looked back toward the bedroom and swallowed.

"Yeah," she managed. Leo tensed, preparing to attack.

"Go!" Leo ordered and he left forward, grabbing a hold of the ninja and twisting so he sent the ninja crashing into the wall and threw a series of punches and kicks at the other three in the kitchen. Leo then slowly made his way back toward the bedroom when he saw that there were no other ninja.

"Jane?" Leo called as he came into the room.

"Here," Jane whispered. She was wearing a suit, similar in style to Leo's, but more sleek and protective. The armor, curved more around her frame and obviously accented her frame. Leo couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Leo?" Jane whispered, eyeing him in concern. Leo jumped and blushed slightly.

"mew?" Sato greeted from under the bed, peeking out. Leo couldn't help but smile a little. He quickly grabbed his armor and put it on, grabbing his swords and putting them on his back.

"Let's move," Leo ordered. Jane scoped up Sato.

"Jane," Leo hissed, "She'll slow us down…or give us away."

"We aren't leaving her," Jane said firmly. Leo groaned and turned toward the kitchen as the phone went off. Jane started to follow, still holding Sato. Leo stopped when he saw the kitten.

"_Jane!_" Leo hissed. Sato's eyes flicked from one to the other.

"No," Jane said firmly. Leo made an exasperated noise and muttered in frustration, looking back toward the ringing phone.

"Leo…please?" Jane pleaded. Leo looked at her and immediately regretted it, she could do "puppy-eyes" almost better than Mikey when she wanted to.

"Fine," Leo hissed, slipping carefully into the kitchen, Jane close behind him. Four years of living with a ninja and she had picked up some things. The phone stopped ringing abruptly and Leo tensed a nervous fear creeping over him…his brothers.

…

Don slammed on the brakes as a ninja dropped onto the hood. The ninja ended up hitting the wall seconds later from the momentum.

"LILLY?" Don got out, starting to panic.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking rather pale and scared. Don threw the Civic into reverse and peeled out.

"We have to get back to my place…" Don managed, "You…um…what size pants and shirt do you wear?"

Lilly raised an eye brow and gared at him.

"Donatello….you don't ask girls that," she said slowly, her voice sounding slightly fierce, completely opposite of her nature.

"Um…" Don started, blushing deeply, "well…um…"

"NINJA!" Lilly shouted, pointing toward the descending figure.

Don jerked the steering wheel and nearly went over the curb in his haste to avoid having an unwanted hood ornament. Lilly whimpered, her fear beginning to get a hold of her.

"Don?" she managed softly. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and then returning his hand to the steering wheel.

…

Raph grunted as another ninja attacked him, pushing him closer to the wall. Jo was wearing Jane's extra suit of armor, it was a tad small but she made it work. She was protecting their backs, gun cocked and then aimed as a ninja or two tried to get behind Mikey or Raph.

A shout and angry roars made Raph grin, Leo had joined the fight. Raph caught a glimpse of his furious brother, knocking ninjas aside like bowling pins as he fought to get to them. Raph dislodged the ninja he was fighting and went to work on moving toward his brothers and closer to Jo who had moved more into the fighting.

JOANNA GET YA' BUTT BACK BEHIND ME!" Raph roared.

"I CAN HANDLE DIS'!" Jo shouted back.

"BEHIND ME NOW WOMAN!" Raph roared, reaching her and pushing her behind him. She growled in rage but remained behind Raph's protective frame. Leo flipped in and dropped beside Raph, putting Jane down beside Jo. Leo nodded hello and then leapt over to help Mikey get back to the group.

"Well hello," Jane greeted. Jo blinked and sighed, raising a dark brow at the sight of Sato in Jane's arms.

"Holla," Jo grumped, cocking her gun and aiming at a ninja sneaking up on Raph's right. Jaen flinched a little. Sato's little eyes were huge and her claws were digging into Jane's suit.

"Stop Sato," Jane coaxed, stroking the distraught kitten. Jo grumped and growled when Raph glanced back to check on her. Leo and Mikey quickly joined them.

"AWWW!" Mikey gasped, pausing long enough to stroke the kitten.

"MIKEY FOCUS!" Leo snarled.

"Sorry mister grumpy guss," Mikey muttered, "I get it you're mad you missed all the fun aren't you?"

Leo grunted.

"Yep," Raph and Mikey said at the same time.

"Heh…I've already got thirty down," Raph grunted.

"That's it Raphie?" Mikey teased.

Leo rolled his eyes and knocked three ninja to the ground with one kick.

"Fifty-five…but whose counting?" Leo said as he locked blades with another ninja.

"Show-off," Raph muttered. Mikey snorted.

Jane sighed and shook her head. Jo growled as she ran out of bullets.

"Well…now wah?" Jo grouched. Jane eyed the apples on the counter, she picked one up and handed it to Jo.

"You really think eating is a good t'ing ta' do righ' now?" Jo asked giving Jane a exasperated look. Jane giggled and threw the apple she was holding at a ninja. The ninja slumped to the ground after a second. Jo grinned and chucked hers. Jane grabbed another and threw it with out looking.

"OW!" Raph roared, twisting around. Jane gave him and innocent look and hid an apple behind her back. Jo snorted. Sato was sitting on the counter, hidden behind the bowl of fruit.

….

Don charged up the stairs, knocking ninja out of his way as Lilly followed.

"GOONGALLA!" Casey roared leaping into the fray, hockey stick whirling. Don grinned as his friend knocked four ninja out of their way.

"THANKS CASE!" Don called, kicking two other ninja down and then helping Lilly up the stairs. They reached the apartment and Don sent the ninja there flying as he kicked the door in.

"Guys! You shouldn't have!" Don called as he got Lilly next to the other girls, "You know I hate surprise parties!"

"Ah come on Don! We just wanted you to have some fun!" Mikey teased. Lilly turned to Jane and Jo.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"Only when they're worried," Jane said softly, handing Lilly and apple. Lilly looked at the apple in confusion.

"What-oh," Lilley asked, seeing Jane and Jo chuck an apple each and two ninja drop like flies. She eyed hers and then threw it without looking.

"OW 'FER PETE'S SAKE STOP HITTIN' ME!!" Raph roared. Lilly "eeeped" and hid behind Jo.

Raph glared at hem both, but turned back to fighting.

Leo growled as his phone rang, he needed his hands for his swords.

"JANE!" Leo called, tossing one blade up long enough to toss the phone toward Jane and catching the blade as it came down. Jane caught it and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, hands over ears so she could hear.

_Jane? Where's Leo? And what in the world…it sounds like World War III over there…_

"Um…Bear he's busy at the moment," Jane replied.

_As you guys being attacked?_

"If I say yes will you freak out?" Jane asked.

_Jane…I've got a squad of S.W.A.T. here that can be there to help in five…_

"Sounds like a plan Bear, double-time it….Leo and his bros are flagging," Jane said quickly and after rattling off which house they were in she hung up.

"We're out of apples," Lilly muttered.

Not even ten minutes later the sound of sirens sent the ninja scattering. Leo leaned against the wall, gasping for breath, his brothers did the same.

"Jo?" Raph asked from where he was leaning.

"I'm fine," Jo replied, eying Raph's trembling frame in worry.

Bear and the rest of the squad came in minutes later and Leo stood straight to greet them.

"Thanks," Leo panted. The men stared at Leo as he pulled off his mask. Bear just nodded in repsonse.

Casey came up behind them.

"Ahhhh…I missed it," he growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	48. Chapter 48: Ninja Games

**Disclaimer: ****"sighs" How many times must I tell you? Again? Fine….I still do not own them…**

***Quick note…I accidentally started calling Kyle White…Alex…Leo's old partner is actually named Kyle not Alex. He was introduced as Kyle first so… I'll fix it in the earlier chapters hat I messed up on.****

**Chapter 48: Ninja Games**

Leo walked into the station in his S.W.A.T. uniform, his armor slung over his shoulders. The men in the place gasped when they saw his Katanas on his back. The chief joined him and they headed for a back discussion room.

"We just got evidence in on Kyle's death, that it wasn't the kid that shot him," the man said. Leo's brow scrunched in anger, he was still rather rattled by Kyle's death and this news did not help things.

"Let me guess, there was another bullet?" Leo growled as he walked into the room. The chief closed the door behind them, the rest of the squad was already there.

"Correct…how did you?" The man started.

"Because enemies I've had since infancy just showed up at my family's house last night and tried to kill all of us. We thought we defeated them four years ago," Leo replied throwing his armor onto the table. Bear straightened and the other men quickly got to their feet.

"You played vigilante?" the chief said sharply.

"Sorta...yeah…we did, but we really didn't have much of a choice," Leo replied. He looked at the other men.

"What I'm about to show and tell all of you is _never_ to leave this room, I'm trusting you guys…my team," Leo said quietly, "Can I trust you?"

The men nodded, as did the chief.

"Yes sir," one of the newer kids said. Bear nodded, he already knew what Leo was going to tell them.

"I never grew up on the streets. I grew up_ under _them. I grew up in the sewers," Leo started. The men looked shocked.

"I didn't always…I wasn't always human," Leo sighed, opening the Photo album he had, had hidden in his jacket "Neither were my brothers."

Leo opened the page to the picture of the four of them together; Raph's cocky attitude, his own cool, collected, calculating gaze, Don's gentle smile and intelligent eyes, and Mikey's wide smile and casual attitude in the photo.

The men stared.

"Nice…real funny…cool photo-shop work," one of the men laughed. The chief glared at him and then turned back to the picture.

"So…that's why I stopped finding gang members tied up…you all became human," the chief said softly. Leo blinked and looked at him in surprise. The chief chuckled.

"Caught a glimpse of ya' once or twice," the man replied, "you were younger then though…probably still in your teens."

Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, we weren't as organized then," Leo replied softly, "and Raph's temper tantrums would've made getting away a bit harder some nights."

"You are seriously believing this? Leo you've cracked!" a man gasped. Leo grunted and glared at him.

"Don't tell me I'm cracked Henry," Leo said testily, "I _know_ who I am and what I was."

He turned to the chief.

"I need permission to get my brothers in here and working on finding the Foot headquarters…we need permission to play vigilante for a bit," Leo said firmly.

"I'm not losing my best fighter to some vigilante ninja…go ahead, call 'em in." the chief replied.

Leo grinned and called his brothers.

Don arrived first and pulled out his computers setting them out onto the table and unrolling his portable keyboard. Don cracked his knuckles and then set to work, lines of code filling all three of the computer screens.

"Woah," a few of the men gasped, gawking at Don. Leo nodded to Don when he saw him.

"How's it comin' Brainiac?" Raph growled as he came in; tossing his gear down next to Leo's, one Sai tucked into his belt and the other held loosely in one hand.

"Raph I'm hacking into the government files not Stockman's security systems," Don muttered, turning to another keyboard.

"So you're sayin' ya' in?" Raph asked. Don snorted and ignored the comment.

"Alrighy the fun has arrived!" Mikey hooted as he came in.

"Shud up Chuckle-head," Raph growled, tossing his Sai into the air and catching it, before balancing it on the tip of his finger.

"Don?" Leo asked, giving Mikey and Raph a firm look, indicating his desire for both of them to behave.

"I'm in…give me a sec to get to the…." Don started, trailing off as he started typing again.

"Dude! He just broke through Government security in less than a thirty minutes!" one of the younger team members gasped.

Don snorted.

"I could do it in ten if I still had my old Computer lab…" Don replied.

"Don't be modest Don you've gone it in three before," Leo sighed, glancing over Don's shoulder. Even the Chief gasped at that. Bear laughed and shook his head.

"Don? Ya' got anythin' yet or do I have ta' go nuts waiting?" Raph growled.

"Aww…Raphie wants ta' bust heads," Mikey teased.

"I'll bust yours if ya' don't stop callin' me that!" Raph snapped.

"Raphie, Raphie, Raphie…EEP!" Mikey yelped landing behind Leo in panic.

"Enough you two!" Leo growled. The other men chuckled.

"Raph…do me a favor and relax," Leo hissed.

"Leo…they attacked my wife and kid I ain't relaxin'," Raph growled, Sai pointing at Leo's chest and his other hand clenching into a fist. Leo locked gazes with him and Raph faltered, he'd done it again, he'd reminded Leo of what he couldn't have.

"Fine," Raph muttered and turned away. Mikey's eyes widened and Don gave Raph a shocked look, it wasn't like him to just drop an argument like that.

One look at Leo's face told him that now was not the time for questions and Don returned to what he was doing.

"Found 'em," Don announced.

Later that night, Leo and his bothers attacked the Headquarters of the Foot. Leo just managed to catch Nigiaha as the sirens of the cop cars and the rest of Leo's team, sent the ninja scattering.

Leo dragged the cussing figure toward the cop car and shoved him into the back. He shouted something in Japanese to Leo before Leo slammed the door in the man's face.

"Well that was the easiest Shred-Head I've ever fought," Mikey said as he leaned back against the wall as Leo turned to join them.

Leo chuckled.

"I don't think this will ever be over guys," Leo sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing," Don muttered, "We can't afford to be split up…we need to stay together." Don sighed.

"Don…it isn't exactly the best plan to raise kids in sewers," Raph muttered.

"I wasn't talking about the Lair, remember Cody's tower?" Don said quietly, "We could each have our own wing of the building."

"Some how I knew you were going to say that," Leo sighed.

"Question!" Mikey said waving his hand in the air. Don rolled his eyes and pointed to him.

"You nut," he muttered, "What is it?"

"Um…I forgot…" Mikey said after a second. Leo laughed and Raph groaned. Don shook his head.

"Guys…I need to tell you something…"Leo whispered. Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder, squeezed it and let go.

"Hamato!" The chief called, "Ya' all need a ride back to the station?"

"Naw, we could use the workout," Leo called. Mikey moaned and the others laughed.

"What were you saying Leo?" Don asked gently.

"That…you guys shouldn't be expecting…any nieces or nephews from Jane and I…" Leo whispered.

"WHY?" Mikey gasped. A tear rolled down Leo's cheek. Don glared at Mikey and Raph hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm…sterile," Leo whispered. Don's shoulders dropped and he took a nervous step forward, placing a comforting arm around Leo's shoulder.

"Ok…" Don whispered, "you two thinking about adoption by any chance?"

Leo shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about it," Leo replied, "I…ya' know…and she was worried about setting me off again…"

Don nodded and hugged Leo.

"I'm sorry bro," Don whispered. Leo leaned into the hug and sobbed as Raph and Mikey joined it.

Reviews Please?


	49. Chapter 49: The Jokester's Delight

**Disclaimer: I have unfortunately yet to come into ownership of the four ninja brothers… "sighs". Oh well…I guess I'll just have to keep writing Fanfics for them.**

**Sorry Everybody Life got in the way and I had homework to finish up.**

***One Chapter left!***

**Chapter 49: The Jokester's Delight**

***Three Days to Jo's Due Date***

Mikey walked into a coffee shop, which was more famous for its baked goods than its coffee, chatting with Jordan.

"Dude I can't believe ol' Mathews is makin' us test out…that stupid Barbie Funhouse Game thing," Jordan muttered.

"Don't tell my brothers." Mikey muttered, "I'll never live it down…"

Jordan chuckled.

"Promise not to tell my sister and we've got a deal," Jordan replied. Mikey nodded and turned his attention on the counter.

"Hmmm…chocolate-chip, double chocolate…M&M…or…all three?" Mikey mused. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"I swear you never grew up," Jordan muttered.

"Dude? We both play video games for a career…," Mikey laughed.

"You have a point," Jordan muttered, a grin forming on his face.

"I'll take all three," Mikey said quickly and then handed over the money.

"Thank-you sir," the cashier said as he handed back Mikey's change.

"Nooo thank-you….oh!!! Who shall I devour first? MUHAHAHahaha…cough," Mikey grinned. Jordan snorted and pushed his glasses up, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I'll take your double-shot-frap-late-mocha, and a chocolate chip cookie," Jordan added.

"Dude…even Don doesn't go all secret code thingy with the coffee," Mikey laughed, munching down on his cookie.

"I…like coffee…ok?" Jordan muttered.

"You're going to be sooo wired later…are you even going to be able to sit still long enough to play the Barbie game?" Mikey teased.

"Dude…it'll take like five minutes for the two of us to crack that thing…" Jordan muttered, glaring at Mikey before taking a drink of his coffee. Mikey chuckled and rolled his eyes,

"Sure…Frapamochalatetata," Mikey muttered. Jordan raised a dark brow.

"Double-shot-frap-" he started.

"I KNOW!" Mikey moaned. Jordan snorted and shook his head.

"Hey our booth's taken," Jordan sighed. Mikey followed his gaze and froze, it was Amy one of Jane's friends. She was wearing the coffee shop uniform.

"I thought she got a huge art deal," Mikey muttered more to himself than to Jordan.

"You know her?" Jordan hissed, "Dude hook me up…she's hot."

Mikey gave him an annoyed look and then it slowly turned into a mischievous smile.

"What ever you are thinking no," Jordan said firmly. Mikey kept grinning.

"Let me borrow your glasses," Mikey hissed.

"No," Jordan growled, grabbing his frames protectively.

"Come on J-man," Mikey begged, pulling off his puppy eyes. Jordan groaned and sighed handing over his glasses and taking Mikey's bag of cookies. Mikey walked up and pulled an order pad off the counter and someone's hat. Placing the glasses crooked, and the hat at an awkward slant, he approached Amy.

" 'ello mis, may I take ya' order?" Mikey said as he bounced in front of Amy's booth. Amy jumped and then looked at Mikey. She blinked twice and then started laughing. Mikey grinned, turned punched the air and danced a little jig.

"YES IT WORKED I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE HER LAUGH WOOOHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey called, casing Amy to laugh harder.

Mikey grinned and turned to her.

"Hey," he greeted, "one sec I'll be back." He quickly returned the objects and begged Jordan to say he'd gotten ill. Jordan grumbled but finally agreed and left. Mikey joined Amy in the booth.

"Cookie?" he asked, offering her the bag.

"There are none…" Amy said softly, eyeing the very empty bag.

"WAH?" Mikey gasped, looking into the bag, "Jordan…"

Amy giggled.

"Ya' know he claims to hate sweets and all but he steals my cookies all the dang time," Mikey muttered. Amy smiled.

…

Leo knelt beside Jane and kissed her head gently, moving her hair from her face.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Leo sighed. Jane had been sick for nearly a week straight now, she was feeling better, but still very ill. Leo had to go into the station for a few hours and didn't like the idea of leaving his ill wife home alone.

"April's pickin' me up in an half hour to take me to the doctor's…I'll be fine until then," Jane comforted, pressing her lips to Leo's hand gently.

"maybe I'll wait 'til she gets here," Leo whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

Jane shook her head a little.

"You'll be late," she murmured, "just go…I'll be ok."

Leo sighed and stroked her cheek, bending down to kiss her, before standing up.

"Alright…call me when she gets here…or at least txt me," Leo pleaded.

"I promise my Knight," Jane murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillow. Leo paused, adjusting the covers and then slipping out.

…

"Hey Babe," Raph sighed, kissing Jo gently and then resting a hand on her swollen stomach. She stirred, she's been put on bed rest two weeks ago and wasn't thrilled about it.

She was carrying twins, when Raph had found out he'd nearly had a heart attack and had struggled to find a way to tell Leo. It had been a hard thing to talk about. Leo had gotten a little bitter and distant for a while but he had come around, giving Raph the much needed support he wanted. Leo had been a little bitter about it even now but he was happy for a very worried Raphael.

They had chosen not to find out the genders until the birth, Jo's choice, she felt it was more traditional. Raph had agreed. For now the nursery was painted a warm yellow and soft greens.

Raph had taken over the managing area of the repair shop when Jo was forbidden by her doctor from working there while pregnant. She had thrown a huge fit and locked herself in her office. Raph had finally broke the door down and hauled her out and home. She had fought part of the way and wept the rest. Jo had added Raph's name along side her's as a joint owner in the shop, allowing him to make decisions without having to wait for her ok.

"Ra'el?" she murmured, lifting her head.

"Shh," Raph whispered, "Easy Babe… just letin' you know I'm leavin' for the day…I'll be back around lunch time."

"Ra'el…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Raph inquired, kissing her gently.

"I hate being pregnant," she moaned.

Raph chuckled, used to her mood swings by now, one second she'd be thrilled to pieces the next screaming at him in rage. He'd taken refuge at Leo and Jane's more than once over the past eight months, after Jo had thrown him out and changed the locks. They were back at her apartment now, they had fixed up her old storage room to make it into a nursery until the O'Neil Tower was ready for them to move in.

"Any day now Babe," Raph whispered, "rest alrigh'?"

Jo muttered darkly but laid her head back on the pillow with an annoyed sigh.

"Ra'el?" Jo murmured as he started to leave.

"Hmm?" Raph whispered.

"I love ya'," Jo whispered. Raph smiled.

….

"Don?" Lilly called as she came into his office. He wasn't at his desk and she looked around in confusion.

"OW!" Don yelped, coming up on the other side of one of his various desk areas.

"What happened?" Lilly gasped rushing over.

"Nothing…I just bumped it," Don said as she frantically looked at his head.

"Watashi no chiisai hana, watashi no yuri," Don said gently, kissing her.

Lilly smiled and leaned against him, draping her arms over his shoulders as he pulled her close.

"I love you," Don said a moment later.

"I love you too Don," Lilly murmured back, now seated on the floor wrapped in his arms. Don was leaved back against the wall, arms wrapped around her.

"Lilly?" Don sighed, "would…would you…"

"Would I what?" Lilly asked, turning to look at him.

"Would you marry me?" Don asked gently. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"YES!" She cried. Don grinned and hugged her close, slipping a simple ring onto her finger. A silver band with an elegant diamond arrangement.

"I thought you'd never ask," Lilly teased. Don blushed a little and smiled.

…

"So? They refused to show your work?" Mikey gasped, "But! But you're really good!!!"

Amy smiled and then shrugged.

"Not good enough I guess," she sighed. Mikey snorted.

"You're better than I am…heck I think you're better than closet-artist Leo," Mikey teased back. Lilly laughed.

"Leo can draw?" Amy laughed. Mikey grinned.

"Oh yeah, really good, he's not very open about it though, kinda kills the whole 'I'm a scary warrior' personna," Mikey replied.

Amy giggled.

"I just got the funniest mental image," she laughed, "Leo wielding paintbrushes, with paint splattered everywhere…in his ninja suit."

Mikey laughed.

"Dudette you've got to draw that," Mikey grinned. Mikey jumped as his cell phone went off, his eyes widened.

"Oh shell," he gasped.

"What?" Amy asked, glancing the clock, eyes widening when she saw that it was nearly nine at night.

"Jo just went into labor," I have to go dudette…um? You wanna maybe do this again sometime?" Mikey asked.

"I'd like that," Amy replied.

…

*one hour earlier*

Jane?" April asked, eyeing the silent figure in the front seat, "You ok? You've been really quiet since you came out of the doctor's office."

Jane smiled and hugged herself.

"Yeah…I just…don't know how to explain things to Leo," Jane murmured.

"Explain what?" April asked. Jane looked at her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. April's jaw dropped.

"HOW?" she got out after a minute, "Leo…he…I thought…"

Jane smiled.

"Someone switched the tests…Leo's not…sterile…not entirely fertile, but he still has a slim chance of fathering a child. April this baby is a miracle," Jane breathed.

…

Leo rushed into the maternity ward to find Raph pacing the hallway like a caged animal.

"Raph?" Leo called. Raph stopped.

"They won't let me in," Raph said frantically.

"It'll be fine Raph," Leo comforted.

"I'm here," Mikey gasped as he scrambled into the area. Don rushing up behind him, Lilly trailing along.

"Leo…they…there's something wrong…" Raph replied, returning to his pacing and glancing franticly at the doors to the birthing room. Leo stopped him and gripped his shoulder.

"It'll be ok," Leo said firmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	50. Chapter 50: Love's Strength

**Disclaimer:**** still no.**

**Chapter 50: Love's Strength**

April and Jane were at Jane and Leo's apartment, talking quietly.

"Jane," April whispered, "I…there's is something I have to know."

Jane looked at her, April was serious almost…_cold_.

"I saw the doctor's note Leo had, I saw him cry when he thought no one was looking even now…Jane…if…if you…I swear Jane so help me…if this isn't Leo's baby," April said fiercely.

Jane's eyes widened.

"How could you think…" Jane breathed, green eyes wide, shock etched into her features.

"Leo won't take betrayal well," April whispered, "Jane…tell me now…if this isn't Leo's."

"You don't trust me," Jane said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You think…I…that I was with someone else?"

"Jane," April said firmly.

"This _is_ Leo's baby," Jane said in shock.

Jane stood to her feet, green eyes flashing.

"If you'd accuse me of that…get out," Jane said, pointing toward the door. April got up.

"Jane…this will kill him," April said as she left, "He's sterile and you expect me to believe this?"

"GET OUT!" Jane screamed.

April smiled.

"Jane, you just proved to me that you would never hurt him like that," April comforted. Jane froze confusion taking the place of her anger.

"But?" she started.

"Jane, I never doubted you," April said softly, "I just wanted to make sure."

Jane whimpered and leaned against April.

"I thought…April you are really convincing," Jane sobbed. April cradled the girl.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you through that," April sighed. April jumped as her cell went off.

"Hello?" April answered, rubbing Jane's shoulders.

_April? Leo just called me Babe, and he said Jo's in labor, they won't let Raph in the room, Raph's practically havin' a panic attack, we need ya' up here._

"Ok Casey, I'll be there as fast as I can," April replied hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked frantically.

"Jo's in labor and something's wrong they won't let Raph in with her," April replied, "You feeling up for coming? Or do you want to stay here and rest?"

Jane gave her a look and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going, of course I'll have to talk to Leo the minute I get there so he doesn't go into cardiac arrest," Jane replied. April laughed and hugged the tired figure.

…

"Raphie sit down please," Mikey sighed, watching the pacing figure of his older brother. Leo was leaned against the wall and Don was sitting next to Mikey.

"Raph," Leo said as Raph paced past.

"Raph," Don tried.

"Raph," Casey tried.

"RAPH SIT DOWN!" Leo snarled grabbing Raph and spinning him around, shoving his younger brother into a chair. Everyone froze and stared at him. Leo smiled.

"Got your attention didn't I?" Leo smirked, leaning against the wall.

Raph managed to remain seated for a whole minute before he got back up and started pacing again.

"Raph so help me if you don't put your butt back in that chair I'll sit on you," Leo growled. Raph grunted in reply and continued pacing nervously. Mikey couldn't help the smile as Leo stalked over to Raph and shoved him back into the chair.

"Sit." Leo ordered.

"Stay," Mikey added with a laugh, flinching when Raph glared at him.

"I ain't a dog Mike," Raph hissed.

"Here Leo," Don said tossing his tie to Leo. Leo grinned and rounded on Raph.

Raph eyed him.

"Don't even think about it," Raph growled.

"Are you going to stop pacing?" Mikey asked, preparing to use his belt as a restraint as well.

Raph's gaze flicked from one to the other.

"We're here guys!" April called as she and Jane rushed up. Leo froze and then glared at Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Leo growled, tossing Don's tie back and grabbing Jane.

Jane smiled and leaned into him, he stopped slightly thrown off by her response. April grinned and walked over to Raph and the others, laughing at their confused looks.

Jane sighed and leaned into Leo, breathing in the sent of incense, sweat, gun oil, and the tang of metal that was always around him.

"Jane?" Leo said cautiously, stroking her hair gently.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered. Leo looked almost nervous..

…

"Raph, she's carrying twins, its going to take a bit," April replied.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted, making them all jump. They all turned to see a very shocked Leo staring at a giggling Jane. His mouth was hanging open and he was just standing there as if struggling to remember how to speak.

"What the?" Raph managed.

April burst into giggles herself and sat down next to Raph, clutching her sides.

Jane kissed Leo and leaned against him. Leo opened and closed his mouth a few times and then just stood there staring at her with his mouth open again.

"What?" Mikey begged, "Why's Leo look like he just had a heart attack?"

"Please explain April," Don begged. April shook her head.

Raph looked at Leo and then froze.

"Holy crap…" he looked at April, "she's been sick all week."

April smiled.

"No," Raph gasped.

April just smiled more.

"No way," Raph repeated a grin forming.

….

"We're? You? I?" was all Leo could get out.

Jane giggled.

"How? What? You? We?" Leo struggled.

"Yes, we are having a baby," Jane smiled, leaning into him, kissing his cheek. Leo just stood there in shock. Jane handed him the _real _doctor's note.

"Someone switched the tests," she whispered.

Leo's eyes scanned the page.

"It…but…" Leo got out.

"The doctor said even with idiopathic infertility, there's always a chance," Jane whispered, "just a slim chance."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Leo stared at her and then dropped the papers. He knelt on one knee, keeping his hand on her stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm your dad," Leo whispered, pressing a kiss to her belly. Jane smiled and managed a weak laugh.

…

Don's mouth dropped open when he saw Leo kneel down and kiss Jane's belly. He looked at April and Raph. Raph was grinning and just shaking his head.

"How?" he breathed.

"Someone switched Leo's fertility test results," April replied, "even so, this might be the only child they ever have, unless Leo has a surgery or takes some serious medication."

All the guys flinched at the mention of surgery.

"Ow," Mikey gasped. April smiled.

"Mr. Hamato?" the doctor called. Raph nearly leapt to his feet. Leo turned and got up, wrapping Jane close and coming over to the rest.

"They're all fine, come on in," the doctor ushered. Raph paused long enough to smile at Leo and then slipped after the doctor.

Mikey turned to Jane.

"Can I?" he squeaked. Jane laughed.

"You won't feel anything yet silly," Jane laughed.

"SO?" Mikey pouted. Leo glared at Mikey and then rolled his eyes.

"No," he said, placing his hand on Jane's belly, grinning like an idiot.

Everyone laughed at Mikey's sad face.

….

"Mom's resting, the little ones are over here," the doctor whispered.

Raph paused to press a kiss against Jo's forehead. She was sound asleep, obviously tired.

"I love ya'," Raph whispered. He turned almost nervously to the hospital cribs to find the two infants. One wrapped in blue, one wrapped in pink.

"A boy and a girl," Raph breathed, touching the blankets of both gently. The girl started fussing instantly.

"She like to let you know she's there," the doctor laughed, "came out kicking and screaming."

Raph smirked.

"That's my girl," Raph grinned, gently lifting the fussing infant into his arms, humming softly.

She continued to cry for a few seconds and then quieted, finger gripping one of Raph's.

"Hey Jade," Raph murmured, "I'm ya' daddy."

She had Jo's darker hair and you could see her mother in her. Raph looked at his son, freeing his hand and touching the boy.

"Jaden," Raph breathed, "my lil' boy."

"He had us worried for a bit," the doctor said softly, "wouldn't cry at first."

Raph's yellow-hazel eyes filled with worry.

"Oh he's fine, we took some blood and he started screaming bloody murder," the doctor comforted. Raph smirked and shook his head.

"That's my boy," Raph murmured, stroking the dark brown hair of his son, he looked a lot like Raph.

"Why wouldn't ya' let me in?" Raph asked, wishing he could hold both of them at once.

"Lil' Jade here decided to try and come out feet first," the doctor replied, "we had some problems, but they are both fine."

"Naughty lil' rascal," Raph teased gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She protested instantly.

"Got ya' daddy's temper," Raph chuckled, "looks like some of ya' mom's too."

The doctor and the nurses laughed softly.

"Will ya' tell my bro's they can come in?" Raph asked softly, smiling as Jaden grasped his finger.

"Of course,' the doctor replied.

.End Book One.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

Not The Same II: Next Generation, starts tomorrow.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! IT MENT A LOT TO ME!!!!!


End file.
